Un año y cuatro meses
by az4ever
Summary: Cap 16 up!.Ameria cumple 19 años, y debe casarse con alguien. Ella naturalmente se niega a serle infiel a Zel. Su castigo... mejor lo leéis , y qué pasa con Xellos y Xellas? Oo. AZ por supuesto, con algo de LG y un poquititin de XF
1. Capítulo 1

Notas de la autora: Bien, antes que nada me gustaría comentar un par de cosas: 1.- Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen y no intento violar los derechos de la Copyright. 2.- En esta historia se hace mención a cierto "brazalete", para aquellos que no hayan visto el final que no se emitió aquí en españa, les explico su procedencia: En Japón se emitió otro Ending para la tercera entrega de la serie (Slayers Try). En este Ending, podemos observar cómo en una escena Zelgadiss va caminando por el desierto, se sienta en un mini acantilado y saca una cantimplora para posteriormente beber de ella y depositarla en el suelo. Es en ese momento en el que se ve claramente el brazalete de Ameria girando sobre sí mientras cuelga de la cantimplora (Para ver imágenes sobre esta escena ver la opción "Imágenes" en la página principal y hacer "Click" en la opción Try ending 2). Creo que eso es todo, ¡¡¡Que disfrutéis!!!

PD: No olvidéis enviarme vuestras opiniones, please.

* * *

**UN AÑO Y CUATRO MESES**

**Capitulo 1**

Todos se encontraban allí, o al menos todos los hombres importantes que debían participar en una decisión de sumo tamaño. Y allí, entre aquella multitud de hombres que aparentaban no comprenderla o no querer comprenderla, estaba ella: Ameria Will Tesla Seyllun.

-Srta. Ameria, debe tomar una decisión ya. -Insistió uno de los presentes en aquella sala tan grande, llena de ventanales que daban vistas al mar y dejaba entre ver la puesta de sol.

-Ya lo he dicho: No pienso casarme con nadie a quien no ame, ni conozca... -Contestó en un débil susurro.

-¿Es tu última palabra? -Inquirió el jefe de la sala con ambas manos frente a su rostro, en un tono serio.

-Hija mía.... -Suplicó en silencio el príncipe Philionel.

-Y si convocamos una boda... no te presentarás, ¿Me equivoco? -Insistió el jefe sin cambiar de postura. Cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta, la cual ya sabía de ante mano. Ameria simplemente asintió con la cabeza, inconsciente siquiera de lo que ocurría en aquellos momentos, desde el centro de la sala. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, y aquel hombre, con un simple gesto y gran facilidad, decidió y juzgó: -Entonces no me queda más remedio que por el bien de este reino y sus habitantes, condenarte a que te veas obligada a que nuestros hechiceros te dejen embarazada con genes al azar mediante un hechizo. -Y con un golpe de su pequeño mazo en la mesa, la pequeña princesa observó cómo todo su mundo se deshacía y caía poco a poco por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas. Su padre tan solo pidió disculpas a su hija con la mirada a la que ella no correspondió.

Cerca de Seyllune se encontraban dos amigos, o aclarando lo dicho, más que amigos, Lina y Gourry:

-Oye Gourry, qué cara crees que pondrá Ameria cuando nos vea, ¿Eh?

-Si te soy sincero: no tengo ni idea.

-Qué sorpresa...

-¡Lina, ya veo las puertas de Palacio! 

-¡¡Tienes razón!! Oye Gourry.... -Puso cara de pícara y se dirigió a su compañero acercándose algo más de lo normal- hoy comeremos a lo grande... y había pensado que como tendremos un buen día, podríamos, no se, dormir juntos por esta noche, ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices?

-Hombre, si me lo dices así....

-¡En marcha!¡¡Cuanto antes vayamos, antes comeremos!!

-¡¡¡Comida!!!

No muy lejos de sus amigos, el siempre solitario Zelgadiss caminaba en busca de una posada. Se encontraba cansado y necesitaba un respiro a toda costa. Por fin entró en una pequeña estancia y se dirigió a la encargada del lugar:

-Una habitación, por favor.

-En seguida, Sr.

-Gracias.

Una vez en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella, provocando que esta crujiera:

-Mañana llegaré a Seyllune. Le prometí a Ameria que iría por esta fecha... -Se dijo a sí mismo. "Será mejor que duerma" pensó mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de él.

Lina se acercó a uno de lo guardias del Palacio y educadamente le pidió:

-Por favor, solicitamos ver a la princesa.

-Quién lo manda.

-Dígale que se presenta Lina Inverse, por favor.

-Un momento -Contestó cortésmente el joven caballero.

-Bien, pueden pasar.

-Gracias. -Contestó Lina mientras Gourry le seguía.

Gourry golpeó a la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña princesa mientras Lina se cogía a su brazo felizmente:

-Podéis pasar chicos. -Se oyó decir a Ameria con voz débil.

Gourry y su compañera se miraron desconcertados y prosiguieron a entrar en la habitación, donde observaron a la ya no tan pequeña princesa, sentada en su cama, con las rodillas en el pecho y una sombra de lágrimas en su rostro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma:

-Ameria, ¿Estás bien?.-Inquirió la pelirroja.

-Ya ha ocurrido, Lina. -Contestó dejando así más desconcertada a la joven hechicera.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, eh? ¿Chicas, podéis explicármelo?

-Calla un momento, Gourry.. -Volviendo a observar a Ameria, Lina continuó- Ameria, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La joven miró fuera de la ventana a la noche estrellada y comenzó a contestarle:

-Toda princesa de cuyo reino debe ser sometida a un matrimonio a la edad de 18, como mucho 19, para que el reino en sí tenga el futuro asegurado como así un príncipe. -La pequeña hizo una pausa mientras la hechicera comenzaba a comprender- Si por alguna razón la joven rehusa a ello, se verá obligada a quedar embarazada mediante un hechizo cuyos frutos serán un varón que de paso a ser príncipe del reino. -Ameria volvió la mirada hacia Lina, a la cual apenas veía a causa de sus ojos acuosos que amenazaban con descontrolarse de nuevo.

-¿¡Qué?! -Exclamaron el espadachín y la pelirroja.

Con un suspiro, Ameria dijo:

-Estoy embarazada.

2. Capítulo

ATRÁS


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**-**¿¿¡¡Cómo que embarazada??!!

-Ameria, ¿ No nos estás tomando el pelo verdad?

Ella, con todo el dolor que tenía dentro, dirigió su mirada dura y fría hacia el espadachín y contestó:

-¿¿¿¡¡¡ Tengo pinta de estar bromeando???!!!

-Eh.... no.... -Lina tan solo suspiró de resignación ante la escena.-Lo siento.

La joven princesa comenzó a llorar de nuevo, deseando que todo aquello no fuese más que la sombra de una malévola pesadilla. No fue así, en cambio, Lina se acercó a ella y con un tono gentil murmuró a su oído:

-No te preocupes, Ameria, ya verás cómo todo sale bien.... -Acarició su cabello y prosiguió- ...Zel llegará pronto, y él te sacará de esta... ¿De acuerdo?

-No puedo decírselo Lina.... ¿Sabes lo que eso implicaría? -La miró un momento con melancolía y después volvió a su postura, la cual pretendía convertir en rutina- No puedo decirle por las buenas que acepté a esta condena solo porque rehusaba a serle infiel con otro hombre... -Observó al vacío.

-Entiendo. Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá.... tenlo presente...

-Ya lo se, Lina... Pero ahora no puedo decírselo. Necesito tiempo.... No puedo asimilar todo lo que me está ocurriendo, y lo que me queda por venir, de golpe... No... Simplemente no puedo.

-Lo sabemos, Ameria. Pero nos tienes a nosotros... Si eso ayuda de algo... -Intentó apoyar Gourry a la futura reina de Seyllun.

-Gracias, Gourry.

-De nada, mujer.

-Ameria. -Insistió la hechicera.- Si no me equivoco... Zelgadiss está por venir por estas fechas, ¿No es cierto?

Ella tan solo asintió.

-Sabes que no es tonto....

-En eso ella tiene razón. -Propinó Gourry.

-Gourry............. -La paciencia de la hechicera se estaba comenzando a agotar. Aun así, volvió su mirada a la joven- Va a descubrir que algo no va bien... 

-No podré mirarle a la cara, Lina. Voy a tener el bebe de alguien que ni siquiera conozco y que ni siquiera existe.... Si llegase a enterarse... no quiero ni pensar... -Su rostro comenzó a torcerse mientras hablaba entrecortadamente.

-No pienses en eso ahora. -La abrazó con consuelo.

-¿Y si se presenta ahora? 

-Tranquila, le diremos que estás enferma. -Le sonrió.

-Claro, no tienes buena cara. Seguro que Zel se lo traga. -Comentó Gourry con entusiasmo.

-Pero chicos, eso es mentira... no quiero mentirle...

-Pues entonces, no te queda otra que decirle la verdad.

Ameria suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Pero por favor, decírselo vosotros por mí, ¿De acuerdo? -Rogó.

-Eso está hecho.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros! -Animó el espadachín.

-Muchas gracias... 

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte en la cama, y con la cara que tienes, no es muy difícil, ¿No?

-Supongo que no...

-Bien, porque -Continuó la pelirroja- no podrás derrumbarte. Una vez que él se marche, tendrás que elaborar un plan con el que seguir adelante el resto de tu vida...

-Yo quiero volver a verle Lina... 

-Lo sabemos, Ameria -Contestó Gourry comprensiblemente.

-Y volverás a hacerlo. Y será entonces cuando le cuentes la verdad. Ve pensando en una fecha en la que volveréis a quedar.

-Bien -Asintió en un susurro.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que sobresaltaron a los tres habitantes de la habitación:

-Ameria, hija, abre por favor, soy yo...

-¿Podríais dejarnos a solas un momento? 

-Claro, pequeña. Le diremos a uno de tus sirvientes que nos muestre el camino, no te preocupes. Todo se arreglará. -Ameria aceptó con gratitud el esfuerzo por animarla de Gourry. Y con un leve intercambio de miradas, sus dos amigos y compañeros, abandonaron la estancia dejando paso a su padre:

-Hija, lo siento. -Ameria no le miró, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué no aceptaste el matrimonio, eh?

-¿A costa de mi inocencia? ¿Y de ese modo traicionar a mi corazón?

-Oh, pequeña... 

-Papá.. -Su padre la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella volvía a desahogar otro fragmento de su dolor en los brazos de alguien. 

De ese modo quedó dormida. Su padre la arropó y abandonó la habitación con impotencia y resignación. "¿Tanto le importa ese muchacho? No puedo culparla de ser fiel a su corazón. Yo le enseñé a que lo hiciera... En esta ocasión no puedo culpar a nadie..." con ese pensamiento se retiró a sus aposentos.

Aquella misma noche, estrellada como nunca, Ameria se movía inquieta en su cama. Soñaba, pero era un sueño un tanto extraño, y real:

-No, por favor. Esperar tan solo un par de días. Hablaré con él y entonces... -La pequeña princesa, que rogaba por su inocencia en aquella misma, sala fue interrumpida.

-Silencio. La sentencia será cumplida de inmediato.

De pronto Ameria comenzó a revolverse entre sus sábanas. El hechizo que horas antes había sido puesta en ella resonaba de nuevo en sus oídos. Pero tras un instante de inquietud, una figura celestial de una mujer, rompió el sueño en mil pedazos y se acercó a la princesa:

-Ameria...

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo: La representación humana de Ceiphid. -Habló aquella mujer joven, rubia y que desprendía una luz blanca de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres? 

-Despierta. Te lo explicaré todo...

La princesa abrió los ojos. No había nadie en su habitación, pero para asegurarse, mencionó su nombre:

-¿Ceiphid?

Esta vez la mujer hizo acto de presencia en la realidad y se sentó en la cama, a su lado:

-Hola, Ameria.

-Hola. -Contestó asombrada.

-He venido a hablarte de ese bebé que ya comienza a gestarse en tu interior.

-Dime, te escucho, ¿Es que acaso va algo mal?

-No, en absoluto. Solo quiero decirte que el niño que llevas dentro es de aquel a quien tú amas.

Los ojos de la pequeña aumentaron de tamaño y susurró su nombre:

-Zelgadiss...

-Así es. -Asintió Ceiphid- Yo misma he hecho que así lo fuera. -Acarició el cabello de la joven.

-¿Pero- por qué?

-Porque es vuestro destino... antes o depués. En este caso, se ha acelerado. El tiempo no está en mis manos, pero sí el correcto destino de las almas.

-Creí que actuábamos por nuestra cuenta.

-Y así es. Yo solo me encargo de enviaros señales que os guíen en vuestro camino... Y ahora, necesito que me prometas algo.

-Bien -Conestó la princesa desconcertada.

-Mañana llegará aquí Zelgadiss -Ameria se sobresaltó ante la afirmación. Millones de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo en el instante que su cerebro procesó la información que acababa de llegar a su mente- Llevarás a cabo tu plan con Lina tal y como lo habíais pensado. Y entonces será cuando quedes con él aquí, en este lugar, dentro de un año y cuatro meses.

-Entendido... así lo haré -Afirmó la princesa algo aliviada por saber que el hijo que llevaba dentro, no era más que el fruto de un amor silencioso. 

Ceiphid se levantó de la cama y tras besar a Ameria en la frente, se marchó con unas palabras tras de sí:

-Y será entonces cuando le digas toda la verdad, y decidáis vuestro propio destino. -De este modo desapareció por completo.

Ameria asintió y dejó caer un suspiro al aire:

-No va a ser fácil... -El sueño se apoderó de ella y dejó paso a uno en el que la princesa y su amado compartían una noche de amor acabada en una suave, cálida y placentera cama.

ver imagen

3. Capítulo

ATRÁS


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Zelgadiss se despertó asombrado por el sueño que había tenido aquella noche: "Vaya sueño. Creí que ya había dejado de soñar esa clase de cosas" pensó mientras se ponía en pie y se preparaba para bajar a la cafetería del hostal en el que se encontraba.

-Un café, por favor. -Pidió la quimera a un camarero que se le había acercado.

-En seguida.

El muchacho se relajó en la silla mientras un extraño presentimiento le recorría todo su cuerpo: "Va a ocurrir algo, lo presiento", cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos mientras esperaba la llegada de su desayuno. 

-Aquí tiene, señor. -Zelgadiss le dio las gracias y prosiguió a beber de la taza. 

Se sentía algo nervioso por volver a ver a Ameria. Pero sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás. No se sentiría bien haciéndolo, y no era un cobarde, tan solo sería una visita corta, y luego volvería en busca de su cura.

Una vez hubo acabado el café, se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a la encargada del hostal:

-Aquí tiene: esto por la noche y esto por el café. -Comentó mientras le entregaba unas monedas y se despedía.

Tras andar durante un buen rato, la joven quimera llegó a Seyllune y observó cómo todo el esplendor del reino se extendía ante él.

Por otra parte, Ameria se encontraba en su cuarto, tumbada, esperando que llegase una de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo. Se acarició el vientre y sonrió inconscientemente:

-¿De qué te ríes? Creí que no te gustaba la idea de tener un bebé de aquella forma. -Ameria se sobresaltó al ver a su compañera.- Ten, te traigo la comida.

-Gracias, Lina.

-De nada. Después de todo, estás enferma ¿No? -Contestó con una sonrisa y una pequeña risilla.

Ameria la sonrió a ella también.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-La verdad, no se por qué has insistido tanto en que ya te pondrías enferma desde hoy. -Inquirió la joven mientras posaba uno de sus dedos índices en la frente, en pose pensativa.

-Es que... tengo una intuición. -Se excusó la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Una intuición dices?

-Sip. -Afirmó.

-Como quieras...

De pronto, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que interrumpieron la conversación de las chicas:

-Adelante .-Ordenó la princesa.

Un hombre joven y en armadura se presentó ante ella. Se agachó en forma de reverencia y prosiguió:

-Princesa, un hombre de apariencia extraña se encuentra en las puertas del palacio. -Lina se sorprendió ante esto, pero la expresión de Ameria no cambió, tan solo asintió a lo que el muchacho le indicaba y un leve nerviosismo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo- Dice llamarse Zelgadiss, Zelgadiss Greywords mi señora. ¿Le hago pasar?

-Sí, por favor, Angus.

-Bien.

Después de que el guarda se retirase, Lina con sumo asombro se dirigió a su amiga:

-Vaya, pues menuda intuición que tienes.

-Jaja, jamás lo entenderías Lina. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Gourry?

-Pues verás, ha dicho que iba al pueblo de al lado a comprarme algo.

-A comprarte algo dices?

-Ajá -Asintió la joven.

-¿Y eso?

-No se. últimamente está más amable que nunca conmigo... -Comentó pensativa.

-Quizá quiera pedirte matrimonio...

-Quizá. jajajja-Ambas se echaron a reír ante el comentario de la princesa.- Me alegra que estés mejor.

-Gracias. -Tras una pausa, en la cual Lina aprovechó para sentarse a su lado, prosiguió- Oye, no te olvides que tengo una gran intuición... y no se si no me da el olfato a...

-Oh, vamos, Ameria, por favor... ¿Gourry? ¿Matrimonio? Vamos, en el manual de instrucciones ponía clara y llanamente: No compatibles. -Ambas volvieron a reírse.- En serio, Ameria, ¿Ha ocurrido algo de lo que no me haya enterado, y que tal vez debas decirme?

-No Lina. Para nada -Se excusó.

-Ya. ¿Y cómo así esos cambios de humor....?

-No se, tal vez sean las hormonas maternales, que ya empiezan a hacer efecto... jajjaj -Una vez más rieron alegremente. 

De repente, las dos escucharon unos pasos algo acelerados acercándose. No podía ser nadie más que él:

-Recuerda, Ameria: Aparenta estar enferma -Sugirió la hechicera seriamente.

-Bien. -Contestó igualmente.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta una vez más y esta vez fue Lina la que contestó una vez asentido con Ameria:

-¿Sí?

-Lina, soy yo, Zelgadiss. Por favor, déjame entrar. -Pidió un inquieto Zelgadiss.

Volvió a mirar a la princesa y esta asintió. Después ella le susurró:

-No te preocupes, ya he hablado con tu padre y todo está arreglado. No hay manera de que se entere.

-Gracias. -Contestó.

Lina se acercó a la puerta mientras Ameria se recostaba en la cama. La hechicera abrió la puerta y observó a la quimera:

-Hola, Zel. -Dijo sin demasiado tono en la voz.

-Dónde está, ¿Está bien?

Lina asintió y sonrió al ver la clara de preocupación del joven:

-Ahora se disponía a comer. Al menos tiene algo de apetito.

-Por favor, déjame entrar. 

Lina abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán para que pasara. Ameria no pudo evitar observarle desde su cama y le dirigió una pequeña mirada melancólica. Zelgadiss se acercó y la miró detenidamente:

-Chicos, yo me voy. Ameria, si necesitas algo, tan solo llámame, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien. -Le dijo en un susurro.

"Eso es, si sigues así y se lo creerá, buena suerte Ameria" Le deseó en sus pensamientos. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina a probar suerte en comida.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, nadie sabía qué decir por dos motivos: uno: Una extraña tensión y sensación de _de javu _recorrían el ambiente de aquella estancia. Y dos: Había demasiado que decir y no poder hacerlo entre los dos.

-Hola. -Propinó de repente la princesa.

-Hola. -Le sonrió él.- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo -Siguió con su habitual seriedad.

-¿El qué? -Preguntó confusa.

-Preocuparme de este modo. -Le sonrió.-Me han dicho que estabas enferma... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Bastante... -Le contestó conmovida por su preocupación.

-¿No vas a comer? -Inquirió señalando la comida.

-No, aún no.

-Pues deberías hacerlo si quieres estar pronto repartiendo justicia por el mundo. -Ella sonrió ante el comentario.

-Procuraré. 

-Así me gusta... -De pronto la expresión de su cara tornó a una seria. -Ameria...

-¿O-ocurre algo, Zel?

-Yo... si quieres que me quede... o lo que sea...

Los ojos de Ameria comenzaron a temblar y fue entonces cuando habló:

-Zelgadiss.

-¿Sí?

-Prométeme algo...

-¿El-el qué?

Dirigió su mirada seria hacia sus ojos verdes turquesa y le propuso:

-Vuelve dentro de un año y cuatro meses.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor... -Ameria cerró los ojos con impotencia y rogó a Ceiphid que la ayudara en esos momentos.

-¿P-pero por qué?

-No puedo explicártelo ahora -Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir en sus ojos.

-Ameria, no entiendo nada, me dijiste que vendría ahora, y ahora me dices que...

-Zel. -Volvió a abrir los ojos y dejó que él viera las emociones que recorrían su mente en aquel momento.- en un año y cuatro meses vuelve, cura o no, pero vuelve, y tendrás la respuesta, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sólo dime por qué, por favor.

Ella apartó la vista y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha, la cual él no pudo ver. Zelgadiss elevó el dedo índice y obligó con él a la princesa a que le enfrentara la curiosa y desconcertada mirada que llevaba impregnada:

-¿Por qué?

-Te prometo que te esperaré... -Susurró ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ella, pero el hechicero no se movió. Gourry entró por la puerta:

-Eh, Ameria, siento interrumpir, pero... ¿Has visto a Lina? 

Ella negó con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando la quimera se dignó a dirigir su mirada al espadachín:

-Gourry... -Le hizó un ademán para que se fuera, este obedeció.

-Me alegro de verte, Zel. -Tras estas palabras cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La quimera se levantó y cogió el brazalete de la princesa dispuesto a devolvérselo:

-Toma, esto es tuyo. Hasta dentro de un año y cuatro meses. 

Pero ella lo negó. Cogió el brazalete y lo volvió a depositar sobre la palma de la mano de Zelgadiss:

-Llévatelo -Dijo en un hilo de voz. Su mirada y rostro empezaron a derrumbarse y torcerse- No te olvides de mí....

Zelgadiss asintió y dio la vuelta, pero justo antes de marchar, cambió de opinión y se posó delante de la princesa dándole así un leve y breve beso que apenas duró un suspiro. Tras ello, se marchó. Fue entonces cuando Ameria reaccionó y rompió en un llanto silencioso:

-Te echaré de menos... -Susurró, mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar la leve sensación de sus labios junto a los suyos.

Mientras tanto el joven muchacho recorría los pasillos sin pensar en nada con claridad y poco a poco creía que la iba perdiendo, de modo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero rehusó a llorar, no iba a permitirse ese lujo, no ahora, decidió que lucharía y esperaría durante todo ese tiempo que ella le había pedido. Volvería en un año y cuatro meses.

4.capitulo


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Filia entró en la lujosa habitación con cierta ansia:

-¿Dónde está?

Lina señaló a la puerta que conducía al baño del cual salían unos sonidos de arcádas:

-Vaya... -Continuó la dragona dorada- He venido en cuanto me he enterado...

-La pobre está hecha polvo. -Miró a la puerta con preocupación.

-Me imagino... 

Filia rodeó la estancia con la mirada e inquirió:

-¿Y Gaudy?

-¿Gaudy? Le he enviado a comprar un par de cosas. Por lo menos que haga algo. -Cruzó los brazos.

En esos instantes salió Ameria con la cara pálida y cansada:

-Ay...

-Ameria.. 

-¿Hmmm, Filia? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago yo aquí?! Te quedas embarazada y ni siquiera me lo dices. Devería...

-Jejeje, no te pongas así Filia... No es para tanto... -Intentó excusarse.

-¡He tenido que enterarme de casualidad. 

-Jejejej, calmate... 

-Sí, Filia. Ameria no podía decirlo por órdenes de no se qué del Reino.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso!

-Y porque Jirass me lo dijo, que si no... -Filia hacía caso omiso de lo que le decían.

-¿Jirass? ¿Aún sigues con él? 

-Sí. Me ayuda a cuidar de Vargav, y sabe cómo atender a los clientes de la tienda. -Dijo ya más calmada.

- ¿¿De la tienda?? -Preguntaron Reena y Ameria a la vez.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que no os lo había dicho?

Las dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Ajajaja... Lo siento, se me devió pasar.

-¿Es de comida? -Inquirió la pelirroja.

-No. Pero sentaos, os serviré una taza de té... 

-Ni que estuvieras en tu casa.. -Murumuró Reena mientras Filia sacaba su juego de mesa y un pequeño mantel sobre la mesa del cuarto de al lado.

-¿Qué dices Reena?

-No, no no, nada... jeje.. 

-Pues veréis.. ya sabéis que a mí siempre me han gustado las tazas, y los mazos, ejejjeje, bueno, en fin, todo eso.

-Sí -Asintieron las dos.

-Pues, en realidad fue idea de Jirass... 

-¿Ah, sí? -Reena y Ameria a la vez.

-Sí. -Tomó un sorbo de su té y continuó igualmente emocionada.- Veréis, encontramos a Guraboss por ahí tirado el pobre.. y claro, no era plan de dejarlo, y lo trajimos con nosotros -Las pobres echiceras solo podían asentir a todo lo que ella comentaba-, y bueno, llegamos a un pueblo muy bonito.. y Jirass propuso abrir nuestro propio negocio. Y como a mí siempre me han gustado las tazas y los jarros pues ¡Ya veis! Tengo montones de mazos, jarros por todas partes, de diferentes colores y formas... -comenzó a irse a su mundo mientras Reena y Ameria se miraban mutuamente atónitas. Cuando volvió en sí, continuó- En fin, y nos va muy bien a todos.

-Pues me alegro -Comentó Reena.

-¿Y cómo se llama la tienda?

-"El lacito rosa"

-¿¿¿¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee???? 

-"El lacito rosa" -Repitió.

Las dos jóvences hechiceras se miraron mutuamente, y después de intentar aguantarse, explotaron:

-Jaaaaaaaaaajajajajjajajjjajajajaja, ajajjaja, jaja, jaja, jajajajjajajajaj.. El lacito.. jajjajajajjajajajajajj... El lacito rosa... jjajajajajjajaajjajja

-¿¡De qué os reís?!

-Jajajajajjajajjajajja

-No se me ocurrió nada más... -Comentó ofendida.

-Jajajajaj, no jeje, pero, jeje, está.. está muy bien ese nombre, Filia... -Ameria intentaba por todos los modos controlarse.

-Sí... jeje, ahí que echarle imaginación para conseguir un nombre tan... jeje, jejeje.. *suspiro* original.. -Tras carraspear, volvió a la "normalidad".

-Y Filia, ¿El nombre le viene del lacito de tu cola?

-*Sniff* Sí.... 

-Perdona, Filia, es que nos ha hecho gracia... 

-*Sniff* Reena.... -La dragona dorada se echó a llorar y las abrazó a las dos fuertemente hasta casi ahogarlas.- ¡¡Os he echado de menos!!

Capítulo 5


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Habían transcurrido meses desde su partida de Seyllune. Pero ahí estaba él, solo, cruzando el desierto; su nombre no importaba ya que no permanecería allí mucho tiempo. ¿O tal vez sí? No sabía si seguir hacia delante o quedarse allí mismo, sobre aquella roca que llevaba al pueblo más cercano, y morir. 

Se encontraba solo. No era ninguna novedad, pues él siempre se había sentido así. Pero esta vez era diferente. Era un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no lo notaba. él siempre pensó que estaba ahí, pero lo cierto era que hacía tres años, más o menos, que tan solo lo llevaba como un fantasma pegado en su mente y cargado a la espalda. Se sentía como cuando Rezo, su bisabuelo, le engañó y vio cómo por su propia codicia todo el mundo que le rodeaba caía con todo su peso sobre él.

El joven muchacho decidió seguir adelante. Había hecho una promesa, y debía cumplirla. 

Inconscientemente posó su mano sobre el brazalete, que seguía colgando de su cantimplora. Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cada vez que lo hacía, y creía haber conseguido mantener sus emociones en regla, ahí estaba su subconsciente para traicionarlo. En el fondo sabía que todo estaba bien, que seguirían siendo amigos, o tal vez ¿Algo más? "Qué más quisiera yo..." -Pensó-. Pero aun así... los temores, temores que nunca había tenido, que le costó interpretar, pues eran totalmente nuevos para él, (como el sentimiento por ella que aún seguía creciendo en su interior, al cual aún no se había acostumbrado),. Los mismos temores que no le dejaban dormir por la noche, se encontraban ahora, como en las últimas semanas, aferradas a su mente.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo habían llevado frente a una posada. La alegría de los hombres, que disfrutaban de su gloria bebiendo, y las mujeres, que se divertían mirándoles e incluso se podría decir "flirteando" con algunos de ellos, salía por cada rincón del antiguo edificio. Ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de su gorro y todo lo que pudiera para ocultarse tras ello.

*Imagen de Zel (Not up yet).

Nada más entrar, una joven se le acercó:

-Disculpe Sr., ¿Puedo ayudarle?. Si está buscando alojamiento está de suerte. Aún tenemos un par de habitaciones libres.-Le sonrió.

-Deme una habitación, por favor.

Se sorprendió de oír su propia voz. Hacía tiempo que no mediaba palabra con nadie. La muchacha después de asentir le condujó por unas escaleras hasta su habitación:

-Esta será su habitación. No es muy lujoso, pero mod-

-No se preocupe.

Zelgadiss abrió la puerta y tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, comenzó a posar sus cosas en ella. 

-Que disfrute de su estancia.

Después de volverle a sonreír, abandonó el lugar y le dejó en compañía de sí mismo.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de sentarse sobre la cama echa de paja. Era cierto, no era muy lujoso, pero estaba bien cuidado. A la izquierda de la entrada, había un espejo redondo, libre de telarañas y fracturas. Frente a su cama, un pequeño mueble de madera, algo estropeada por el tiempo, le daba un toque amueblado a la habitación. 

Comenzaba a notarse frío, era más de media noche y el invierno pronto llegaría. En uno de los cajones del mueble encontró un par de mantas.

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué, pues era cierto que no podría dormir; aún no comprendía cómo conseguía mantenerse en pie. Las pocas veces que lograba conciliar el sueño imágenes de su maldición recorrían su mente, y tras despertarse, dulces recuerdos de "La señorita Rayo de Sol" (como recordaba haberla llamado alguna vez) llenaban su mente, tan dulces que eran dolorosos.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a llorar, pero tras los últimos acontecimientos, aquello cada vez parecía más imposible. Todo le resultaba tan extrano que incluso llegaba a crearle rabia por dentro:

-Si fuera humano todo sería diferente...-Murumuró- ¡Yo nunca pedí esto!

Comenzó a abrazarse a sí mismo intentando protegerse de su dolor. Tras unos momentos parecía que había vuelto a lograr reprimirlo, comenzó a relajarse suavemente. "Supongo que me lo merezco" -Pensó-. Era algo que había aprendido a creérlo en su subconsciente.

Mañana partiría de nuevo en una cegada búsqueda que ya comenzaba a perder sentido. Ya casi lo hacía por pura rutina y si tenía suerte y encontraba lo que "buscaba", entonces perfecto. Aun así, en el fondo sabía que eso no era lo que quería, la vida que deseaba, se sentía más bien condenado a ello y estaba completamente convencido de que la única manera de ser libre y "feliz" (palabra extraña para sus oídos) era vivir con esa carga y encontrar una cura. Aunque si algo le había enseñado Ameria, una de las pocas personas que le hacía sonreir, en estos cortos años, era que " Es suficiente sentirse humano para serlo y vivir feliz. Procura ver el lado positivo de las cosas". Era difícil para él hacerlo, se había sumergido en la negatividad los últimos 5 años y la mayoría de los 4 que había compartido parcialemente con ella. Pero lo intentaba.

Volvió a suspirar. Siempre había creído que la veía como a una hermana pequeña. Pero con el tiempo había descubierto que se equivocaba y que ella no era tan diferente a él, como en un principio pensaba. También se sentía sola y era bastante más madura de lo que todos creían. 

Ahora recordaba una de las muchas conversaciones que había mantenido con ella, charlas que ni siquiera Reena o Gaudy sabían que habían tenido. Era una de las pocas cosas que hacían juntos que podían llevar en secreto. Incluso a veces quedaban en la cafetería de la posada, o en el cuarto de alguno de los dos para hablar cuando él o ella lo necesitaban. Si algo sabía Ameria hacer bien, era escuchar. En ocasiones, incluso llegaba a ver la cara de esfuerzo que ella solía poner cuando intentaba comprender lo que le comentaba. Zelgadiss sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Y sí, la mayoría de las veces se trataba de sus sentimientos. Era cierto que no le gustaba hablar sobre ellos con nadie, pero con ella era diferente, sabía que al final conseguía comprenderle, e incluso le daba buenos consejos y al final siempre una sonrisa que lo dejaba tranquilo para el resto del día. Eran consejos y palabras que a él jamás se le ocurrirían. Pero aquella noche fue especial:

_"La noche que en estos momentos recordaba, fue una de las muchas que pasaron todo el grupo durmiendo al aire libre. _

_él se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para montar la guardia toda la noche y se ofreció voluntario. Gaudy, como siempre, ofreció su ayuda, pero este se negó._

_ No era una noche muy clara y hacía frío. Ameria se removía en sus sueños._

_Zelgadiss la observaba, como siempre, silencioso. Quería acercarse a ella y tranquilizarla, pero sabía de sobra que no podía. Tenía una pesadilla. Hasta entonces nunca se las había contado, había hablado con él del miedo que sentía, pero jamás del por qué. Y le había visto tener muchas (como las tenia él), probablemente sobre su madre._

_ De pronto, se despertó casi en un salto. El muchacho, evidentemente, estaba preocupado, y aún más cuando le vio la cara de asustada que tenía. Estaba sudando:_

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-¿Eh? _

_ Le miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, frente al fuego, mientras se aferraba a su capa. Reena y Gaudy se econtraban durmiendo como dos grandes bebés asombrosamente en silencio y prácticamente uno encima del otro buscando algo de calor y companía. Y Filia, la recién llegada, no sabía ni dónde meterse. Era una mujer muy extraña, y esa profecía que había comentado días atrás, lo era aún más._

_él fue quien rompió el silencio:_

_-¿Otra pesadilla?_

_-Ajá_

_Asintió aún absorta. Se acercó algo más a él y se aferró fuertemente a su capa. Zelgadiss agarró un extremo de la suya propia y mientras avivó más el fuego con algunas ramas, rodeó el hombro y la espalda de la muchacha, y con un leve rubor y una expresion sería, la acercó hacia él._

_Ella, algo más despierta y un poco avergonzada por la expontaneidad de su amigo, pronunció un suave "Gracias" y se abrazó ligeramente a él"_

"Fue uno de los momentos más cercanos que hemos tenido juntos" -Pensó y suspiró- "Y de los más maravillosos"

_"-Sabes que puedes contármelo._

_ La joven asintió con la cabeza._

_-Todo ha empezado bien: E-estaba con mi hermana en el jardín de Palacio. Jugando, como solíamos hacer. -Su voz era casi un susurro- Las dos éramos pequeñas. Nos estábamos riendo y pasándolo en grande. Pero... de repente, todo se comenzó a nublar.. -Su rostro comenzó a torcerse y él la agarró algo más fírmemente dándole fuerzas para continuar- ..y solo conseguía oír una risa malévola y todas las flores comenzaron a marchitarse y se desató una tormenta y entonces... -Zelgadiss la miró. Vio cómo lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su inocente rostro. Se sentía inútil. Quería poder hacer algo para frenar su dolor, de modo que la rodeó con su otro brazo y la posó sobre su pecho con extrema valentía. Ameria se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se relajó y suspiró._

_-Zel, he vuelto a ver a mi madre rodeada de sangre y con aquella expresión de dolor pegada a su rostro -Empezó a llorar y temblar descontroladamente. Era una de las pocas y dolorosas veces que le había visto hacerlo._

_-Tranquila, todo está bien... -Era lo único reconfortante que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, mientras frotaba su hombro._

_ Después de varios minutos, él tan solo le acariciaba y ella casi había dejado de llorar:_

_-Tú no te merecías vivir aquello, Ameria -Susurro-_ _...Ese sufrimiento... -Y prácticamente se sintió apunto de llorar._

_-La echo de menos, Zel... -Susurró también._

_ Tras relajarse suspiró fuertemente:_

_-No se lo d-_

_-No debes preocuparte. Sabes de sobra que no se lo diré a nadie._

_Volvió a suspirar:_

_-Gracias. Es una pesadilla que se me repite desde hace tiempo._

_ Después de varios segundos, la joven hechicera estaba apunto de dormirse:_

_-Ameria.._

_-¿Hmm?_

_-¿Alguna vez se lo has contado a alguien?_

_-No..._

_él asintió y después de una leve pausa, ella continuó:_

_-¿Sabes? Tú también cuentas conmigo -Levantó su rostro hacia el de él momentaneamente._

_-Lo se. Como siempre.-Le sonrió._

_-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta que te mantiene despierto?_

_ Zelgadiss suspiró. Aun no la había soltado ni tenía la intención de hacerlo. él estaba muy agusto y a ella no parecía molestarle:_

_-Lo de siempre. La **maldita** cura -Enfatizó la palabra "maldita"._

_-Entiendo que la desees tanto. Pero aún no veo el por qué._

_ Los pequeños comentarios que ella hacía sobre la búsqueda de su cura ya no le molestaban. Se había acostumbrado, y sabía que tan solo estaba opinando. Siempre le decía lo mismo: El por qué:_

_-P-pues... pues porque la gente no me comprende, ni me acepta. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentan!_

_ Ameria dirigió su mirada al rostro de la quimera:_

_-Nosotros te aceptamos._

_-Lo se, pero... es diferente... y-yo... yo quiero tener mi propia vida, Ameria. Ser como los demás -Le miró a los ojos y le confesó- formar una familia._

_ Ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. _

_-Se a lo que te refieres... Dentro de poco me veré obligada a casarme. ¡Y probablemente con alguien a quien no conozca! -Suspiró- Es duro pensar que no tienes el derecho a la oportunidad de vivir como quieres por ciertas circunstancias que se han ido desarrollando en tu vida._

_-Por lo menos, tenemos a unos grandes amigos, ¿No? Que intentan ayudarnos y no nos juzgan por lo que aparentamos, si no que miran en nuestro interior._

_-...Sí... A mí me costó algo comprender eso, Zel. Tengo que confesártelo._

_-Pero aprendes rápido, sabes hacer el bien y eres una gran persona._

_ Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la cual ella respondió con otra mayor:_

_-Gracias._

_Apoyó su cabeza de nuevo, y así se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Y allí, en ese momento, observándola, fue cuando comprendió que se había enamorado de ella. A la mañana, inconscientemente volvería a poner su típica actitud seria. Pero no le importaba porque sabía que contaba con ella: su vía de escape._

_ Antes de los primeros rayos de sol, con mucha delicadeza, depositó a la princesa en su sitio para que nadie se diera cuenta. Nadie sabía en realidad lo mucho que habían profundizado su amistad a lo largo del tiempo, y más aún desde que las charlas se habían frecuentado desde hacía algun tiempo. Poco a poco, se iban sincerando y acercando el uno al otro. Incluso estaba aprendiendo a reír._

_ La sonrió una vez más y se sentó de nuevo en el tronco frente a la llama apagada con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas._

_Aunque fuera poco, era todo un alivio hablar con ella. "Me alegro de haberte conocido" pensó mientras la seguía observando"_

"Cómo echo de menos aquellas charlas" Suspiró una vez más al borde de las lágrimas "Ameria..."

Capítulo 6


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Lina y Gourry paseaban por los jardines en las cercanías de Seyllune:

-¿Has estado con Ameria, Gourry?

-Sí -afirmó- No se por qué, pero no deja de acariciarse el vientre...

Ella sonrió ante el comentario. Segundos después su rostro tornó a uno algo más serio.

-Se que oculta algo, pero no se el qué.

Gourry la observó atentamente:

-No me imagino a Ameria manteniendo secretos.

-Tienes razón. Pero se que hay algo en su actitud...

Giró a observar a su compañero cuando lo encontró arrodillado:

-¿Qué haces?

El guerrero se levantó con una rosa en su mano y se la entregó:

-Ni la más bella de las flores sería capaz de superar tu explendor.

-G-Gourry...

Lina se sonrojó notablemente y cogió la flor. Tras ello, sonrió mientras su rubor iba desapareciendo.

-Todavía no me acostumbro...

él sonrió y acarició su mejilla:

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... -Y después de un dulce beso en la mejilla, continuaron caminando.

El príncipe Filionel se había ido al Reino de Togho. Ameria había rehusado a ir con él, de modo que se quedó a cargo del reino.

Cinco meses habían transcurrido desde que llevaba el bebé en su interior. La tripa ya era lo suficientemente grande como para tener que empezar a ponerse ropa menos apretada. "Me pregunto cómo le llamaré"

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Sabes? Nunca te imaginé con un bebé en brazos. -Sonrió.

-¡Xellos! -Ameria no parecía demasiado agradecida por la visita, y en un instinto protectivo abrazó su tripa.

-Oh, vaya, vaya... tienes una habitación muy lujosa. Demasiado alegre para mi gusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Eso mismo digo yo!

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a la dragona dorada bajo el marco de la puerta, con el mazo en la mano.

-Eso, mi querida Filia, es un secreto.

*Ilustración (a esperar toca)

Filia gruñó con impotencia:

-¿Sabes una cosa? -Xellos comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca. Filia se sonrojó ante su proximidad- Me encanta cuando te enfadas... -Y la besó en la mejilla justo antes de desaparecer.

*Ilustración (paciencia, paciencia)

Después de parpadear un par de veces, y ante la estupefacción de Ameria, se desmayó.

Mientras tanto, Xellos se encontraba observando satisfecho desde otra dimensión:

-Jejeje... cómo es...

Habían decidido comer junto al lago de Seyllune. Estaban completamente rodeados por los árboles que ya comenzaban a sufrir los efectos del invierno. Parecía que al final, el buen día que había empezado a hacer, se iba a nublar. La pequeña princesa miraba pasar las nubes con una mano acariciando su vientre, como se había acostumbrado a hacer, mientras Lina y Gourry deboraban la comida, y Filia disfrutaba de su té.

-Ameria, deberías comer algo antes de que desaparezca .-comentó la dragona.

Tras unos pocos segundos, Gourry se comió el último pedazo de tarta que había:

-Tarde.

La princesa sonrió:

-No te preocupes, he comido unos pastelitos antes de venir... jeje.. creo que son mi antojo...

-¡Ay! ¡Qué agusto se queda una después de una gran comida! -Comentó Lina totalmente satisfecha.

Gourry ya se había dormido, y la pelirroja hechicera se tumbó en el cesped con las mismas intenciones. De pronto, Xellos apareció detrás de Ameria con un plato lleno de comida en las manos:

-Ameria, deberías comer algo. Ten. -Ofreció el plato amablemente.- No olvides que ahora estás embarazada y debes comer por dos.

Filia se sonrojó ante su presencia, y con algo de esfuerzo manejó a decir:

-¡N-No deberías comer nada que te ofrezca un demonio!

Lina, que había abierto el ojo, decidió intervenir:

-Xellos, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sore wa himitsu desu... (*Eso es secreto)-Después de ver la vena que se les inchaba en la frente de la pelirroja y de la poseedora de Don Mazo, decidió cambiar la frase- Solo estoy haciendo una visita a mis amigos. He estado muy preocupado por vosotros...

-¡Desde cuándo te preocupas por la gente!

-Y tú desde cuándo te averguenzas tanto por un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Un beso? ¿Ameria, qué me he perdido?

-Es algo que ha ocurrido antes...

-¡¡¡Yo no me averguenzo!!! -gritó completamente roja y con el mazo de camino a la cabeza de Xellos.

-¡Ahora debo irme! -Antes de recibir el golpe, se marchó tan solo para aparecer detrás de Filia y darle otro beso para segundos después desaparecer.- jejeje...

*Ilustración (^^U)

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

*Ilustración (debí hacerlo en comic...)

Momentos depués, Xellos se encontraba reunido con su jefa, Xellas Metallium:

-¿A qué viene tanta felicidad?

-Nada, mi Sra. Cosas de mis amigos... -Se excusó.

-Ya. ¿Qué tal va el asunto? ¿Te estás encargando de ello?

-Sí. No se preocupe por eso. Pero... ¿Está segura de que es él?

-Completamente. ¿Acaso dudas de tu ama?

-No, no, para nada. La cosa es que... quién iba a imaginar que Ceiphid elegiría al hijo de la quimera y la princesa de Seyllune como heredero de su poder...

-Esa no es la cuestión. De lo único que debes preocuparte es de hacer que ese niño nazca sano y salvo. Debe desarrollar todo su poder. Lo necesitamos... Después se lo arrevataremos.

-Será difícil con Lina Inverse custodiándole.

-Si es necesario, intervendré yo. Toma.-Xellas le entregó un frasco con un líquido transparente en su interior.- Asegúrate de que se toma esto una vez a la semana. No notará nada. Eso ayudará a que el bebé desarrolle todo su potencial. Afortunadamente no sabrá manejarlo hasta bien mayor... -Sonrió triunfante.

-Maldición... -Murmuró Ceiphid desde su plano astral.

Capítulo 7


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ameria observaba caer la lluvia desde su ventana. De fondo podía oír a sus dos amigos, Lina y Gourry, murmurandose cosas bonitas en la habitación de al lado. Se sentía feliz por ellos. Por fin se habían convertido en pareja, y el temperamento de Lina hacia él parecía haber disminuido. 

Volvió a prestar atención a su bebé: "Creo que le llamaré Zelgadiss. Como su padre." Después de pensárselo un momento, rectificó sus pensamientos "Aunque... tal vez debería esperar a consultarlo con él. Puede que Zelgadiss le quiera poner otro nombre. Pero si hago eso... ¿Cómo le llamaré durante el periodo en el que él no esté? ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Qué dolor de cabeza!!" Sacudió la cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar en ello. "Creo que voy a comer algo" La pequeña princesa salió de su habitación. 

Xellos, que la habia estado observando desde el otro lado de la dimensión, se teletransportó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y roció con el líquido varios alimentos que sabía que ella se los tomaría. Después, volvió a desaparecer.

Esa misma noche, Ameria soñaba una vez más con la joven quimera. Le echaba mucho de menos. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero desgraciadamente ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Se preguntaba si realmente volvería, pero tenía plena confianza en él. 

últimamente no hacía más que soñar con algo que ocurrió en su última charla. Le traía dulces y melancólicos recuerdos al despertarse. Fue uno de los momentos más importantes para ella, porque fue una de las pocas veces en las que él había tomado gran parte de iniciativa:

_"Se encontraban prácticamente en Seyllune. Hacía un mes que se habían separado del resto del grupo. Zelgadiss le había dicho de ante mano que no se quedaría en Seyllune con ella, pero que sí la acompanaría. Aquello le dejó a la princesa alguna que otra esperanza. _

_Habían llegado a la posada donde pasarían su última noche de viaje juntos. Eso le entristeció a Ameria por dentro. En estos momentos se dirigía a la habitación de Zelgadiss. Minutos antes ella le había pedido una "sesion de charla" con él, y evidentemente, este aceptó. En este último mes, en el que ella había descubierto que, efectivamente, era él con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Incluso en alguna posada que otra, los habían confundido por pareja, haciendo que se sonrojaran notablemente. Se permitían roces entre ellos que indicaban cierto carino del uno hacia el otro. Era genial para ella, porque a él no parecía que le molestara, de hecho, juraría haber visto alguna vez, en la cara de Zel, los deseos de devolverle algún que otro gesto. Fue por todo esto, que ella no se sorprendio demasiado frente al beso que le dio antes de partir, cuando se quedó embarazada."_

En sus sueños, llevó la mano hacia sus labios ante el recuerdo.

_"Ya había llegado a su puerta. Tocó un par de veces y Zelgadiss la abrió._

_-Pasa._

_ Tras un ademán y una sonrisa, ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro._

_-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar, princesa? -Dijo mientras le sonreía (cosa que se había vuelto bastante frecuente en las dos últimas semanas) y le daba un pequeño achuchón con su brazo derecho._

_ Ameria le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Pues... verás... se me hace algo difícil hablar de esto contigo... así que, no se por dónde empezar..._

_ La expresión de Zelgadiss tornó a una seria al pensar de qué podía tratarse._

_-¿Es sobre tu madre?_

_-¿Eh? ¡No, no! Para nada... Es-es... sobre tu partida de mañana... -Сomentó nerviosa._

_-Oh._

_ Ambos miraron hacia el suelo. El sol ya se había comenzado a ocultar y las calles se encontraban en silencio, un silencio que resultaba algo incómodo entre los dos._

_-Me imagino... que no has cambiado de parecer, ¿No?-Inquirió con ciertas esperanzas en su interior._

_-No... no... -El volumen de su voz iba descendiendo poco a poco- pero... lo he pensado... Créeme... -Ambos juntaron sus miradas- Varias veces.- Ameria sonrió ligeramente al sentir que no todo estaba perdido.- Sabes cuanto deseo mi cura._

_-No te preocupes, Zelgadiss. No pienso retenerte. Se lo importante que es para ti, y lo respeto._

_ A la joven quimera aquello le llego hasta el fondo de su corazón. Jamás se había encontrado con alguien que le comprendiera y le respetara como ella. Lamentablemente se había dado cuenta de ello muy tarde. _

_-Eres increíble._

_ Ameria se sonrojó, le sonrió y confesó:_

_-Echaré de menos estas charlas._

_ El rio ligeramente, casi inaudible:_

_-Yo también. -Tras una pausa, y pensárselo dos veces, siguió con algo de nerviosismo que por todos los medios intentó ocultarlo en su voz, sin obtener demasiados resultados- Había pensado que... podrías.. venirte conmigo. Claro está, si no tuvieras que encargarte del Reino... -Miró detenidamente su reacción, y lo único que vio fue una expresión feliz en su rostro- De todos modos... se que eso es imposible, y... ya sabes que estas cosas me gustan más hacerlas solo._

_-Lo se. No te preocupes. -Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ameria levantó su rostro hacia el de él y continuó- La questión es... que voy a echarte terriblemente de menos, Zel... Te considero mi mejor amigo -Añadió rápidamente mientras la vista ya se le empezaba a nublar por la tristeza que le creaba su partida._

_ Zel se dio cuenta de ello y ella aparto la mirada._

_-C-creí que era Lina... _

_-Lina no sabe ni la mitad de las cosas que te he contado..._

_ Tras asimilar lo que le había confesado, Zelgadiss susurró:_

_-Yo también voy a echarte de menos... -Jamás se había imaginando diciendo esas cosas, y abriendo su corazón de esa manera, pero al hacerlo descubrió que era todo un alivio poder confesarle ciertas cosas._

_-Antes era ella mi confidente... Pero había cosas que no podía comentarle... -Zelgadiss sonrió ligeramente. No se imaginaba a Lina consolando a Ameria con sus palabras, por ejemplo, la muerte de su madre; una de las cosas que más le afectaban a la joven princesa.- Contigo es diferente._

_ De pronto Zelgadiss se levantó de la cama ante la estupefacción de ella, que no comprendía su reacción. La quimera se posó frente a ella y se arrodilló para quedar, más o menos, a la misma altura. él, retiró un mechón de pelo de su rostro, y tras observarle comentó:_

_-Quiero entregarte algo._

_Elevó su mano hacía sus metálicos cabellos, y en la zona donde eran más largos arrancó algunos de ellos._

_-¿Pero q-?_

_-Shhh...-La silenció y ella asintió completamente estupefacta._

_ Zelgadiss mientras tanto continuó con su lavor, y uniendo sus cabellos según lo iba necesitando, y haciendo uso de sus dotes artísticas, hizo que adoptaran la forma de una rosa. Sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo y se la entregó decidido._

_-¿Para mi? -Ameria la cogió con mucho cuidado. Estaba completamente conmovida._

_-Puede que huela algo a mí, pero espero que te guste.-Dijo con dulcura._

_-Es lo más bonito que me han entregado nunca... -Comentó al borde de las lágrimas mientras la observaba detenidamente. Aquello significaba mucho para ella._

_*Imagen_

_Zelgadiss alzó sus brazos y la abrazó ligeramente. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras una una lágrima recorría su rostro._

_-Te vas esta noche, ¿Verdad?_

_ El asintió._

_-Será lo mejor. Mañana a la mañana ya no me encontrarás aquí._

_ Sus palabras le crearon un gran dolor en su interior, y por un momento quiso confesarle todo lo que sentía por él, para así intentar hacer que se quedara. Pero sabía que no era lo correcto, que era egoísta por su parte y que no era justo, sería ir en contra de sus principios, y por encima de todo, ella le respetaba. _

_ Tras abrazarse algo más fuertemente y recuperar la compostura, se separó._

_-Yo también quiero entregarte algo -Se quitó uno de sus brazaletes y se lo entregó- Toma. De este modo es como si una parte de mi siempre fuera contigo._

_ Zelgadiss la cogió y comentó para sus adentros "Una parte de ti siempre está conmigo". Se levantó y Ameria hizo lo mismo._

_-Nos veremos muy pronto. Volveré en unos cuatro meses._

_-Bien -Asintió._

_-Sabrás ir desde aquí a Seyllune, ¿No? -Bromeó._

_-Sí -Rio mientras que con su hombro le daba un ligero golpecito en el brazo izquierdo._

_-¡Ouch!_

_ Ameria volvió a reír._

_-No seas tonto. Sabes que no te ha dolido._

_ Zelgadiss rio suavemente. Después de un intercambio de miradas, se despidió._

_-Nos vemos._

_-Nos vemos._

_ Tras aquellas palabras se marchó, dejando a la princesa sola sonriendo a la rosa que instantes antes le había entregado."_

En ese instante Ameria se despertó con una expresión de melancolía en su rostro. Se sentó y abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda de su izquierda. Allí se encontraba la rosa que le entregó. La cogió, y tras olerlario ligeramente "Tienes razón. Huele a ti." Cerró los ojos y volvió a depositarla en su sitio.

Mientras tanto, Xellos apareció en la habitación de Filia donde ella susurró su nombre entre sueños, cosa que a él le hizo sonreír aún más.

-Es una pena que no quieras formar parte de nuestro grupo... Seríamos un gran equipo -admitió. Tras acercarse a ella, continuó- Me da mucha lástima tener que despertarte cuando estás soñando conmigo -Levanto su bastón- pero aun así... tengo ganas de jugar.. jejeje -Abrió uno de sus ojos violeta y la golpeó, no demasiado fuerte, en la cabeza. Después, desapareció.

-¡¡¡Ayyyyy!!! ¡¡Qué daño!!

Se sentó de un salto en la cama y se agarró fuertemente la cabeza. El dolor era casi insoportable. No comprendía quién le había golpeado a esas horas de la noche. 

Cuando parecía que el dolor remitía, abrió los ojos y miró en todas las direcciones de su lujoso cuarto. Al ver que no había nadie volvió a tumbarse.

Xellos, que la miraba desde otra dimensión, no podía parar de reírse:

-Jajjajajjajajajaj, jajajajajaj...

De pronto Xellas apareció:

-Xellos.

Este se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se secó las lágrimas. 

-Lo siento, mi Ama. 

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo? -Preguntó mientras miraba el chichón de Filia.

-Tan solo me divertía un poco...

-¿Has hecho lo que te dige? 

-Sí, mi señora. -afirmó satisfecho de sí mismo- Ya se ha tomado la primera dosis.

-Perfecto -Sonrió- Eres el demonio mas eficaz que he poseído.

-Gracias.

-Hazme un favor: Deja a tu novia en paz y concéntrate en custodiar a la princesa -Xellas le dio la espalda en aquel oscuro lugar mientras sus palabras adoptaban un tono más serio- Si los demás demonios se enteran, vendrán a por ella -Tras girar la cabeza continuó- Debes protegerla por encima de todo, y de todos. -Volvió a mirar al frente y desapareció.

-¿Mi novia? -Preguntó confuso a nadie en particular y desapareció para dirigirse a la habitación de la joven sacerdotisa.

Zelgadiss se encontraba tumbado en el cesped de un casi desnudo bosque cuando Ceiphied apareció. Este, al sentir la presencia de alguien, se levantó rápidamente de su sitio. Con una gran rapidez y destreza, desenfundó su espada y apuntó con ella al extraño.

-¿Quien eres? -Inquirió peligrosamente serio.

-Zelgadiss, no tienes necesidad de esa espada. Enfúndala de nuevo, soy Ceiphied. -Hablo dulcemente. Apenas podían verse en aquella oscuridad, pero él sabía que era ella, de modo que le hizo caso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-No seas impaciente, pues no soy yo quien debe darte las respuestas.

-Qué quieres decir.

Ceiphied ignoró la pregunta y su tono de voz.

-Debes ir a Seyllune.

-¿Y a qué se supone que he de ir? -Preguntó desafiante- Está a dos meses de camino.

Ceiphied sonrió en la oscuridad ante la sorpresa del hechicero.

-No deberías ser tan desconfiado .-Se acercó a él mientras revelaba más facciones de su celestial cara a la vista del muchacho, y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de él mientras se la acariciaba en un gesto cariñoso.

-Tengo mis motivos para serlo.

-Lo sé.

De pronto Zelgadiss se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Tú puedes curarme? -Preguntó esperanzado.

Ceiphied negó con la cabeza y retiró su mano.

-¡¿Por que no?! Tú eres la más poderosa de la magia blanca!

-Lo siento pequeño.

él se relajó y desilusionado le preguntó:

-Al menos dime si existe alguna cura para mi.

Ceihpied optó por mentirle. Sabía que si le decía la verdad iría en busca de la cura a lugares erroneos y no volvería a Seyllune. El problema era que no podía contarle nada. Debía ser Ameria quien le explicase todo, de modo que lo referente a sus poderes, que ya habían desaparecido, lo explicaría allí, frente a los dos. 

-No.

Zelgadiss, ante su negativa, se derrumbó y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Cerró los ojos con impotencia.

-¿Quieres decirme que he de vivir así por el resto de mis días?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Zel negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Zelgadiss, pero por el momento debe de ser así. -Se arrodilló ante él y susurró en su oído- Ve a Seyllune. Ameria tiene algo que decirte.

-Ameria no quiere verme.-Dijo mientras lloraba abiertamente. El dolor que de repente sentía se unió al que por Ameria sufría, haciendose así casi insoportable.

-Ameria dijo lo que dijo porque yo se lo pedí.

De pronto Zelgadiss dejó prácticamente de llorar, parecía que el dolor empezaba a desaparecer. Miró a Ceiphied.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ve a Seyllune. Yo debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer antes de que volvamos a reunirnos.

Tras esas palabras, desapareció. Zelgadiss, que pensaba que su vida ya no tenía sentido alguno, después de opinar que no tenía nada que perder, comenzó a recoger sus cosas tristemente. Después, se puso en marcha para llegar a Seyllune lo más pronto posible. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba respuestas, y una razón de vivir, aunque en el fondo, algo esperanzador continuaba brillando en su interior.

Capitulo 8


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Dos días más tarde, Lina y Gourry se encontraban comiendo juntos.

-Lina... -Comenzó algo nervioso.

Esta, que se había soprendido de que Gourry no pelease con ella por la comida, levantó la mirada de su plato.

-¿Fzsí? -Después de tragar, repitió- ¿Sí?

-¿Me quieres? -Propinó el espadachín.

Lina depositó sus cubiertos lentamente en la mesa, se levantó y le pegó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Pues claro que te quiero, Gourry!

él, que se estaba frotando la cabeza por el dolor, se recompuso y dijo:

-Entonces no te imporatará casarte conmigo.

Ella recuperó la compostura y con estupefacción preguntó un simple:

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Me... me gustaría que formásemos una familia -De pronto, soprendentemente, se acordó de algo- ¡Oh! ¿Dónde está? -Buscó por todas sus ropas- ¡Ah!¡ Aquí está! -Sonrió contento y le mostró una caja en cuyo interior se encontraba un anillo con un diamante en el centro.

Lina se sonrojó completamente, no solo por ver el diamante, si no por lo que eso implicaba.

-P-pero.. ¿E-es en serio?

Gourry asintio. Ella cogio el anillo de la cajita y lo puso sobre su dedo con una expresion dulce en su rostro. Luego, miró al guerrero y dijo un firme:

-Sí.

-¿De verdad? -La cara de Gourry comenzaba a mostrar verdadera felicidad.

Minutos después Lina corría por los pasillos de palacio buscando a Ameria. "¡¡Pero dónde narices estará!!" 

La princesa se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de estar leyendo un libro en alto mientras le comentaba cosas al bebé:

-...Y entonces la princesa comprendió que aquel hombre que tenía en frente era su principe azul. -Hizo una pausa y tras reírse ligeramente se dirigió a su bebé- ¿Sabes? Eso es parecido a lo que me pasó con Papá.

En ese preciso instante, Lina entró como un rayo por la puerta, haciendo que Ameria perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo, con libro incluido.

-¡¡Ajá!! ¡Aquí estás! -La señaló con el dedo mientras se iba hacercando poco a poco.

Ameria giró su cabeza hacia donde la hechicera se encontraba con una expresión muy peligrosa y exclamó:

-¡Pero tienes idea del susto que nos has dado! ¡Quieres provocarme el parto o qué!

-¡Perdona! ¡Pero te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¡Este castillo es enorme y tengo algo muy importante que decirte! ¡¡Y qué demonios es este cuarto!!

-Es la sala de estar del ala oeste. -Contestó extrañada- ¿Nunca has estado aquí?

-¡No!¡Y ahora escucha!

-¡Oh! -Ameria se percató de algo y miró a su vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ha dado una patadita...

A Lina le cambió la expresión de la cara completamente y corrió hacia ella totalmente emocionada.

-¡Déjame ver!¡ Déjame ver!¿Puedo?

La princesa asintió y la hechicera posó su mano sobre el centro del vientre de Ameria con el suficiente cuidad como para no estropear el vestido rosa, ni dañar a la criatura.

-No noto nada...

-Espera. No esta ahí. -Cogió la mano de la pelirroja y la depositó más a la izquierda.- Aquí.

-Sigo sin notar nada.

-Tú espera...

-Vamos, pequeño... soy tu tía Lina... ¿No vas a decirme hola? Dime: ¡Hola tía Lina!

Ameria, que había oído a su amiga cambiar de voz para hablar al bebé, apenas podía contenerse la risa. De pronto dio otra patada.

-¡Ah! ¡Me ha pegado!¡¡ Ha dado una patadita!! ¡Así me gusta, chaval! Haz siempre caso a tu tía Lina.

La princesa no paraba de reírse. 

Tras unos momentos se calmó y le preguntó:

-¿Y Gourry?

-¿Eh? ¿Gourry? -Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente había ido a hacer allí y golpeó a la sacerdotisa en la cabeza.

-¡¡Ayy!! ¡¡Qué daño!!

-¡¡No vuelvas a interrumpirme!!

-¡Que estoy embarazada!-Se quejó.

-¡El bebé esta en tu tripa y no en tu cabeza!

-Jo...

-A que no sabes qué me ha pedido Gourry... -Le preguntó emocionada y ya completamente olvidada del asunto del golpe.

-Hhmmmm... ¿Comida?

-¡No!

-¡De acuerdo! Hhmmm.... Déjame pensar.... solo un momento.... -Ameria adoptó una pose pensativa.

-¡Ay, vale! ¡Te lo digo yo! -Su rostró cambio de uno de impaciencia a otro alegre. Elevó su mano y le enseñó el anillo- ¡¡¡Me ha pedido matrimonio!!!

-¡¡Vaya!!¡¡ Me alegro mucho por tí, Lina!! ¿Cuándo sera la boda? 

-Pues hemos decidido que séa después de que nazca el bebé. Así él también podrá estar presente,y me imagino que Zelgadiss también. De lo contrario sería imposible de localizarle.

Ante la mención del nombre de la quimera su rostro adoptó una forma de melancolía, y el bebé, dio otra patadita. Ameria posó su mano sobre su vientre una vez más.

-Lo entiendo.

-Le echas de menos, ¿Verdad?

-No tienes ni idea...

-La verdad es que no te entiendo. Si casi no habla... y está siempre serio y depresivo...

Ameria rio ante el comentario de su amiga. Zelgadiss podía llegar a ser muy dulce, cariñoso y comprensivo. Para la joven, era una verdadera lástima que nadie más lo supiera, pero se sentía feliz de que él se compora así tan solo con ella. 

-Eso es lo que tu crées, Lina...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada. Olvídalo...

La hechicera pestañeo dos veces extrañada.

-Me... voy a decírselo a Filia...

-Muy bien.

Lina encontró a la exsacerdotisa paseando por el jardín.

-¡¡¡Filia!!!

La dragona dorada se cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡¡Quiéres matarme o qué!!

-¡¡Tú calla y escucha!! Gourry... ¡¡¡Me ha pedido que me case con él!!!

Esto afectó negativamente a la dragona dorada que empalideció en el acto. Lina al ver su expresión preguntó:

-Filia,¿Es que no te alegras?

Filia se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó:

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!¡¡¡ Eso significa que soy la única soltera del grupo!!!

-Jajajajaja -Lina echó a reír.- Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Xellos también está soltero.-Intentó insinuarle en vano.

-¡De ese ni me hables! ¡¡Me ha besado, Lina!! ¡¡A mí!! ¡¡¡Un demonio a un dragon dorado!!!

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? A mi también me besó.

Filia por un momento creyó sentirse desilusionada, pero enseguida rechazó el sentimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes.

-Ese demonio... -La exsacerdotisa comenzó a echar fuego, tanto, que hasta la mismísima Lina Inverse se asustó.- Cómo se atreve... -sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos de rabia.

-Filia, tranquilízate.

-¡¡¡Xellos!!! ¡¡¡Sal y da la cara que te vas a enterar!!!

En ese preciso instante apareció al lado de Lina, flotando.

-¿Qué pasa, Filia? ¿Celosa?

-¡¡¡Yo no estoy celosa!!!

Lina, aun sabiendo que era peligroso, intervino en escena. Si debía usar un mata-dragones, lo haría.

-No seas así. Si en el fondo sabes que lo estás.

Xellos sonrió triunfante.

-Eso... Filia...

-¡¡¡Yo no estoy celosa!!! -De pronto se calmó- Además... yo ya estoy enamorada de otra persona. -Mientras lo decía, en su interior, se repetía una y otra vez "Filia... No es bueno mentir... te van a descubrir..."

Sorprendentemente esto afecto a Xellos, pero no dijo nada, si no que tan solo apareció un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Lina- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?

-Pues... -Antes de pensárselo demasiado decidió desviar el tema- eso no tiene importancia. -Dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse con la esperanza de que nadie volviese a sacar el tema.

Lina miró a su lado y descubrió que Xellos había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué todos me ignoran en este día tan feliz?... ¡Se supone que soy el personaje principal!...

*Imagen

**_Tu bi continui....._**

ATRÁS


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Un mes y veinticuatro días habían transcurrido desde que Zelgadiss supo de su desgracia. Desde entonces se había descuidado por completo, y si su depression ya era grande, ahora lo era aún más. Había adelgazado seis kilos y medio. Solo por su persistencia podía mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos turquesa ahora estaban acompañados por oscuras ojeras. El pelo lo tenía bastante más largo y su ropa estaba sucia. Lo único que llevaba limpio, bien cuidado y completamente intacto, era el brazalete de Ameria. Lo único que lo mantenía vivo. "Hubiera preferido no saber la verdad".

Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su rostro de los demás.

*Imágen

Ya había llegado hasta las puertas del gran palacio de Seyllune. Miró hacia los lados, las casas estaban repletas de alegría. Zelgadiss, bajo el sol del medio día, no dudó ni un segundo en entrar, pero unos guardas lo retuvieron.

-¡Eh! ¡No tiene permiso para estar aquí!

*Imágen

-Soy Zelgadiss Greywords y tengo que pasar.

-Lo siento señor, pero no puede hacerlo sin permiso de la princesa o del príncipe…

Según iba hablando el guardia Zelgadiss abanzaba, hasta que algo metálico tocó su cuello. Los dos guardas tenían sus espadas sobre él.

-No se mueva.

La joven quimera murmuró algo para sí mismo. 

Una explosión sobresaltó a todos los habitantes del palacio, incluídos: Ameria, Filia, Lina y Gourry. Todos se encontraban en la sala de estar principal; en la primera planta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Inquirió la princesa.

Todos se asomaron por la venta por donde pudieron ver al padre de Ameria, dos guardas heridos, y unos cuantos guardas más al rededor de un hombre que a la pequeña sacerdotisa se le hacía muy familiar:

-Zelgadiss… -Susurró con incredulidad.

-¿Zelgadiss? –Preguntaron los demás.

Mientras tanto, afuera, el príncipe Filionel se puso en pose dispuesto a dar un discurso sobre la paz, el amor y la justicia, cuando se percató de quién era el intruso.

-¡Zelgadiss! ¡¡Muchachote!! ¡Pero si eres tú! –Le dio una palmada en la espalda provocando así que este estuviera apunto de caérse. Gracias a un guarda, que se había percatado de la situación, el joven no llegó a tocar suelo.

-¡Chico, no te había reconocido! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? –Por primera vez se dio cuenta del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba- Ven, acompáñame. Le diré a una de nuestras sirvientas que te prepare un baño. –Le cogió del brazo e intentó guiarle, pero este aríscamente se soltó. 

-Solo he venido aquí para hablar con Ameria. ¿Dónde está? –Zelgadiss no se dignaba a dirigir la mirada a nadie, solo lo haría a la pequeña sacerdotisa.

La princesa, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un estado de estupor, reaccionó y abrió rápidamente la ventana ante la sorpresa de todos:

-¡Zelgadiss! –Este levantó su mirada y la vio. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba tapado por las paredes, pero aun así, le pareció un ángel. Un ángel que había descendido del cielo solo para tocar el planeta con su gracia- ¿Zelgadiss, qué haces aquí? Te dige que vinieras en un año y cuatro meses. ¡Aún es pronto!

-¡He venido porque creo que tienes algo que decirme! –Alzó la voz para que ella pudiera oírle desde su algo lejana posición.

Ameria cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Márchate, por favor! –Notó cómo el ser que llevaba dentro se removía y abrazó su vientre.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Ceiphied me dijo que viniera!

-¡¿Ceiphied?! –Exclamaron todos a excepción de la princesa y la quimera que tan solo se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Ameria, era eso lo que nos ocultabas?¿Ceiphied tiene algo que ver con todo esto?

-¿Ceiphied? –Repitió Filia.

-No entiendo nada –Comentó Gourry.

Ameria miró hacia el suelo.

-Os lo explicaré más tarde, ahora he de hablar con Zel. Decidle que se reúna conmigo en los jardines del "Lago de Luna", a las afueras de Seyllune, en unos minutos. Yo voy a cambiarme.

-Muy bien –Asintió la dragona.

Minutos más tarde, Ameria llegó a los jardines. Zelgadiss estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, tirando pequeñas piedras al tranquilo lago que tenía frente a él. 

La joven princesa se había puesto un vestido blanco, ancho, de mangas largas y un abrigo, también blanco, que le disimulaban muy bien la abultada tripa. Antes que nada, debía prepararlo para la noticia. 

Suspiró profundo y se acercó a él. Zelgadiss escuchó que alguien se acercaba y giro la cabeza. Después de observarla de arriba a abajo, volvió a mirar al frente y lanzó otra piedra.

Ameria sintió un gran alivio al saber que él no había notado nada. Se acercó aún más y se sentó a su derecha. Por primera vez contempló el estado de la quimera.

-Pero qué te ha pasado? –Ella alzó su mano y retiró un mechón, pero él rechazó su contacto e ignoró la pregunta.

-Creo que tienes algo que contarme. –Lanzó otra piedra.

Ameria se sentía triste por cómo las cosas se habían desarrollado entre los dos. Miró al frente antes de responder a su silenciosa pregunta.

-Así es. –Afirmó- Siento no habértelo contado antes. Pero Ceiphied así me lo pidió. No se sus motivos.

Zel arrojó otra piedra más.

-Eso ya lo he oído antes.

Aunque aparentaba frío se sentía muy aliviado por dentro. Ameria no lo odiaba, ni lo rechazaba, ni ninguna de las negativas rezones que se le habían ocurrido anteriormente.

Ella suspiró.

-No se si estás preparado para oír lo que voy a decirte, pero si Ceiphied lo ha dicho es porque tiene que ser así.

El joven hechicero lanzó otra piedra, esta vez votó cuatro veces. 

Ameria no sabía cómo empezar, ni qué decir, de modo que pensó que lo mejor sería ir directamente al grano. Respiró profundo y mientras el muchacho alzaba el brazo para lanzar otra pierda, ella se lo confesó:

-Estoy embarazada. 

Zelgadiss paró en seco su lanzamiento mientras que sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Tras unos interminables segundos, inquirió sin apenas expression en sus palabras:

-De cuánto. 

-De seis meses y veinticuatro días, para ser exactos.

Aquelló arrevató la poca vida que quedaba en el joven.

-Y q-q-… ¡¿q-qué pinto yo en todo esto?! –Cerró los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas y se levantó bruscamente- ¡¡Por qué habría de importarme!! –Se sugetó la cabeza ante el repentino dolor que le vino.

Ameria, que se había mantenido inmóvil ante su reacción, pues era la que esperaba, le terminó de confesar todo:

-Porque estoy embarazada de tí.

Aquello acabó de confundir a la quimera del todo.

-¿Q-qué has dicho? -Comenzó a soltar su cabeza lentamente y la observó con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Ella se levantó y le miró a los ojos.

-Que estoy embarazada de tí.

-¡P-pero eso es imposible! ¡Yo nunca-! ¡Yo-! ¡Yo–me acordaría! –Exclamó claramente exaltado.

-Shhhh… -Ameria le silenció con su dedo índice y lo abrazó. Él sintió su abultado vientre por primera vez, y un escalofrío recorrió su estómago.- Hace siete meses cumplí 19 años. Je, mi regalo de cumpleaños fue muy distante a lo que yo deseaba… -Zelgadiss no podía moverse, ni siquiera para devolverle el abrazo. Tan solo podía notar cómo sus brazos le rodeaban y sus manos acariciaban su cabello mientras le susurraba al oído la explicación- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dige? ¿Que ne vería obligada a casarme con alguien a quien no amara? –El muchacho asintió con la cabeza- Pues me negué. Rotundamente. ¿Sabes por qué? –Él negó, una vez más, con la cabeza. Se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra- Por tí… -Susurró tentativamente a su oído. Aquello hizo que la quimera estuviera apunto de perder el equilibrio y marearse- Porque no quería traicionarte. Porque no quería entregarle mi inocencia a quien no fuese mi verdadero amor. ¿Y sabes cual fue mi castigo? –Él negó, incapaz de creerse lo que oía- Quedarme embarazada mediante un hechizo, para que el Reino se asegurase un príncipe –Zelgadiss por un momento creyó comenzar a comprenderlo, y le devolvió ligera y lentamente el abrazo. Ameria sonrió dulcemente. – Ese día yo estuve terriblemente deprimida. No sabía cómo te lo diría porque… en el fondo sabía que tu me amabas como yo a tí… -Zel cerró los ojos- Y a Lina se le ocurrió un plan, que fue el que llevamos a cabo –Él asintió- Pero esa noche, Ceiphied se me apareció. Me dijo que no me preocupara. Que el bebé era de aquel a quien yo amaba… De tí… -Una lágrima recorrió el triste rostro de Zelgadiss- Me dijo que quedase contigo en un año y cuatro meses. Y que sería entonces cuando te digera la verdad –Apartó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Al borde de las lágrimas le dijo- Te he echado terriblemente de menos. –Una lágrima recorrió su rostro mientras se mordía el labio inferior, reteniendo las demás. 

Zel, con una temblorosa mano, se la secó.

- No te preocupes, princesa. –Susurró- Ya estoy aquí –Intentó sonreír- Pero… necesito tiempo. Es… mucha información de golpe… y… he de pensar en ciertas cosas.

Ameria asintió con fuerza. Aún intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes.

Se dieron de la mano y se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia palacio.

Mientras tanto, los demás chicos, incluído el príncipe Filionel, se encontraban en una pequeña habitación hablando. Lina y Gourry estaban sentados cogidos del brazo en el sofá, Fill en el sillón de enfrente, y Filia apoyada en el marco de la ventana de al lado.

-¿Qué tendrá que ver Ceiphied en todo esto? –Preguntó Lina en alto- Lo que está claro es que fue lo que hizo que Ameria estuviera más alegre.

Filia intervino en la escena:

-Puede que hubiera algún girón en el destino de ambos y ella tan solo les consolara.

-Pues yo creo que está muy claro .-Dijo Gourry. Levantó su dedo índice y explicó- Ameria está embarazada de Zel.

-¿¡Qué?! –Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¡No puede ser! Yo estuve presente durante todo el hechizo: La preparación, el proceso… Todo. ¡Es imposible! –Opinó Fillionel.

-Pero Ceiphied ha podido intervenir ahí. Ella tiene el suficiente poder para hacerlo –Comentó Filia.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer algo así? –Pregunto Lina.

-Eso no lo se. –Confesó la dragona.

Todos suspiraron.

-De momento es la única explicación razonable que tenemos entre manos –Dijo Lina.

Justo en aquellos momentos un guarda entró por la puerta:

-Señor.

El príncipe levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Qué ocurre?

-Señor, la princesa y su compañero ya están de vuelta.

-Muy bien. –Todos se levantaron para ir a recibirles.

-Señor, Anthony me manda decirle que ya ha llegado el tratado de las afueras de la barrera.

-Vaya. Siempre tiene que ocurrir algo en el peór momento. –Murmuró- Acompaña a los muchachos hasta mi hija. –Dijo mientras señalaba a los demás.

-Como usted mande. –Tras una reverencia se separaron.

Los chicos, según iban caminando hacia la entrada, encontraron a Ameria en uno de los pasillos cerrando la puerta de una habitación.

-Ameria –Dijo Filia.

-¡Chicos! –Sonrió.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Lina, que era la primera del grupo.

Ameria asintió.

-En estos momentos se está dando un baño. –Dirigió su Mirada al guarda- Puedes retirarte, gracias.

-Ha sido un placer, princesa. –Tras esas palabras avandonó el lugar.

Todos estaban esperando una explicación, y ella lo sabía, de modo que los dirigió a su habitación.

-Seguidme.

Una vez allí, Ameria se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

-¿Qué queréis saber?

Lina fue quien preguntó primero.

-En primer lugar, ¿De quién es ese niño?

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Así que es de Zel. –Razonó Filia. Ameria asintió.

-Y en segundo lugar, ¿Qué tiene que ver Ceiphied en todo esto?

Ameria sonrió:

-Exactamente, ni yo lo se.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió la exsacerdotisa del templo del rey dragón del fuego.

-Desconozco sus motivos, pero lo cierto es que fue ella quien hizo que el bebé fuera nuestro. Me dijo que él debía esperar un año y cuatro meses para que lo supiera todo.

Lina adoptó una pose pensativa.

-Ceiphied nos oculta algo.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer algo así? –Gourry, como siempre, estaba confundido.

-No lo se. –Contestó Filia.

En esos momentos Xellos apareció.

-¡Xellos! –Exclamaron todos.

-¿Qué tal?

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?! –Preguntó la dragona.

-Filia, no me digas que aún estás dolida porque en el pasado también besé a Lina. –Sonrió.

Filia gruñó entre dientes y sacó su mazo.

-Chicos, aquí no, por favor. –Rogó Ameria.

La exsacerdotisa reprimió las ganas de arreárle un golpe.

-Bueno, Ameria, ¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado Zel?

-¡¿Como?! ¿Tú también lo sabías? –Preguntó Gourry.

-Claro.

-¡Y por qué no nos lo digiste! –Inquirió Lina.

-No me lo preguntastéis. –Contesto un inocente Xellos.

Todos cayeron de espaldas.

-Debí imaginarlo… -Comentó la joven hechicera.

Mientras tanto, Zelgadiss ya había salido del barril donde se había dado un gran baño con agua caliente. Cogió una de las toallas y se secó. Después, se puso la ropa que había llevado puesta todas esas semanas y marchó a la habitación de Ameria.

Los muchachos escucharon dos golpes en la puerta, y Zel se asomó por ella, algo avergonzado por lo que sus amigos pudieran decir sobre la situación en que él y Ameria se encontraban.

De pronto vio a Xellos y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Sin demasiado tono en su voz, preguntó:

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿Es que nadie se alegra de verme?

-¡¡No!! –Exclamaron Zel y Filia a la vez.

-Zelgadiss… -Ameria se acercó a él y le susurró algo que los demás no pudieron oír. Después, salieron por la puerta, y Xellos desapareció.

-¿A dónde ha ido? –Se preguntó la dragona dorada.

En aquellos momentos, Ameria se encontraba en el pasillo con el joven hechicero.

-Deberías ir a descansar, Zel. –Ella se fijó más detenidamente en su serio y pálido rostro. Sabía que algo había ocurrido y no le había contado.- Mírate. Ven.

Le condujo hasta la habitación que le habían preparado, el cual estaba justo al lado de la de ella. 

Le sentó en la cama mientras contempló cómo suspiraba.

-Tienes las ropas hechas un asco. ¿Por qué no te las quitas y te echas un rato? –Él asintió- Yo mientras tanto iré a por algo de comida.

-No te molestes. No tengo hambre. –Fue su seca respuesta.

-Tienes que comer algo. Estás en un estado lamentable. Ya hablaremos mañana, ¿De acuerdo? –Zel finalmente asintió y ella sonrió- Y tendré que cortarte esos pelos.

Ameria abandonó la estancia mientras la quimera comenzó a quitarse sus ropas. Era curioso, pero a pesar de saber que no podría volver a ser humano se sentía agusto y aliviado cuando se encontraba con ella. Aun así, estaba muy confundido por los últimos acontecimientos. Ahora debía ejercer de padre. "Jamás pensé que llegaría ese día. No se si estoy preparado. Pero no me queda otra opción que quedarme aquí. Después de todo, Ameria me ama, y estará a mi lado." Zelgadiss en aquel momento hizo algo impensable para él: Sonrió. 

Se metió en la cama y cerró sus cansados ojos.

Media hora más tarde Ameria apareció en su habitación con una bandeja llena de comida: Un bol con pure, un plato con un pedazo de filete y de postre un yoghurt. Al lado había un baso de agua. "Hoy nada de café" –Pensó-. Lo depositó en la cómoda y se sentó en una silla frente a él mientras observaba sus facciones. De pronto Zel abrió los ojos.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Él negó con la cabeza y se sentó, dejando así que ella viera parte de su petreo cuerpo. Ameria se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada. 

*Imagen

-No tienes por qué hacer eso.

Ameria, totalmente avergonzada, volvió a mirar al frente donde vio sus ropas.

-Las llevaré a que las laven –Señaló hacia ellas y las recogió. Se dio cuenta de algo- Tal vez… hmmm… -Se sonrojó aún más- Deberías… quitarte también…

Zelgadiss asintió y sin que ella pudiera verle retiró también su ropa interior. Ameria, sin mirarle, los cogió con cuidado y se los llevó. El muchacho miró al plato y decidió comer lo que había en él.

Diez minutos más tarde, Ameria volvió con otra bandeja en la mano. La joven quimera se encontraba sentado mirando através de la ventana, admirando el explendor de los parajes de Seyllune. Incluso en invierno todo era precioso. El viento soplaba fuerte y hacía ruido al chocar con los cristales. 

Zel, que se había percatado de la presencia de la recién llegada, la miró y se extrañó al ver que traía otra bandeja.

-Ya he comido, Ameria. No tengo más hambre.

La princesa rio suavemente.

-No es para tí. Es para mí. –Se sentó en la silla y depositó la bandeja sobre su abultado vientre. Mientras la sugetaba con una mano, con la otra comenzó a comer. Zelgadiss estaba más que asombrado por la situación. Aún no podia créer que ella estuviera embarazada de siete meses porque lo amaba, y menos aún que lo estuviera de él. –¿No vas a dormir?

-No.

-Pues deberías. Puede que te sientas sin ganas, pero ese cuerpo te lo está pidiendo a gritos.

-Llevo durmiendo prácticamente tres horas por noche desde hace 7 meses. Si hubiera querido, lo habría hecho.

-¿¡Tan solo tres horas?!

Zel asintió. Ameria retiró su comida y se sentó a su lado.

-Siento haberte hecho tanto daño. –Su voz era suave y reconfortante.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. –Susurró.

Ella le abrazó sintiendo así todo su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. El muchacho se lo devolvió.

-Pues si no vas a dormir, por lo menos tender que cortarte ese pelo. –Dijo cogiendo un mechón en sus manos.

-No. No te molestes. Ya lo hare yo mañana, si es lo que quieres. Hay que cortarlos uno por uno con alicates, y es muy pesado.

-Pero no me importa –Insistió- Quiero hacerlo, por favor.

Zelgadiss asintió.

-Como quieras.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a por la herramienta que precisaba en aquel momento.

Cuando volvió, se sentó de nuevo a su lado, cara a cara, y comenzó a cortarle cada pelo, uno a uno, con muchísimo cuidado. Él observaba su rostro durante todo el proceso, y se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba concentrada en la lavor. Cada pelo que cortaba lo iba depositando sobre la silla.

-Puedes cortar pequeños mechones a la vez. Lo harás más rápido. Aunque te costará un poco.

Ella asintió y cogió un pequeño mechón. Tras casi subirse a la cama para hacer más fuerza, consiguió cortarlo.

-¡¡Uff!! Eso ha costado, jeje.

Zel pestañeó lentamente.

-Ya lo haré yo mañana.

-¡No, no!Déjame a mí… -Continuó con su lavor.

Dos horas más tarde, Ameria se tumbó rendida.

-¡Estoy agotada!

-Te dige que debiste habérmelo dejado a mí.

Ameria sonrió.

-Ha merecido la pena. –Dijo mientras dificultosamente se incorporaba y le observaba- Has quedado bien.

-Jamás podré estar bien… -Susurró casi inaudible.

-¿Has dicho algo, Zel?

-No –Negó rápidamente y miró hacia un lado.

En ese momento un hombre con un metro colgando del cuello, unas gafas y unas ropas en la mano, entró por la puerta tras haber llamado.

-Princesa. Ya tengo las ropas que me ordenó.

-Gracias, Fillippe. Te has dado mucha prisa. –El hombre sonrió, se acercó y se las entregó.

-¿Necesita algo más? 

-No, gracias. Puedes retirarte. –Tras una reverencia, se marchó.- Toma. Son para tí. Espero que séan de tu medida. –Sonrió.

-¿Para mí?

-Ajá. –Asintió- Le he pedido que séan del mismo diseño. No quería que te sintieras incómodo.

El joven hechicero la observaba asombrado. Al final, cogió las prendas y ella se retiró al pasillo un momento para que pudiera vestirse.

Momentos más tarde, él le abrió la puerta, indicándole así que podía pasar. Ameria entró en la habitación mientras que él se sentó en la silla, y ella se posicionó en la cama, frente a él.

-Deberías comértelo todo. –Señaló a la comida- Estás… embarazada… -Dijo aún algo incrédulo.

-Solo si prometes que intentarás dormir.

-Solo si prometes que te lo comerás todo. –Contestó.

-Está bien… -Cogió su bandeja y ,aunque estaba frío, se lo acabó de comer.

Zelgadiss, por su parte, se levantó y se tumbó en la cama. Momentos después, se recostó de lado, cara a Ameria, que no se había movido. Después, cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

Pasaron los minutos y aún no podia dormir. La revelación de que no existía cura para él le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Sentía la terrible necesidad de contárselo a alguien y desahogarse. Notó cómo la princesa se levantaba. Abrió los ojos, y para su consuelo, vio que se sentaba en la silla y que no avandonaba la estancia, como en un principio había pensado.

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sabía que ella le observaba, y que probablemente no se movería de su sitio en toda la tarde, de modo que decidió hablarle.

-Tú también deberías descansar…

Ella le sonrió una vez más.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien.

Zelgadiss cerró los ojos una vez más. Sintió cómo la necesidad de hablar sobre su desgracia crecía cada vez más hasta el punto de sentir que podría reventar en cualquier momento. Al fin, sin abrir sus párpados y con gran dolor, decidió contárselo de una vez.

-Ameria.

-¿Sí?

Zel hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-No hay cura. –Propinó.

Ameria, que se había preocupado al ver cómo su rostro adoptaba una forma de dolor, se arrodilló frente a él. La joven quimera abrió sus aquosos ojos.

-No puedo volver a ser humano. –Continuó reteniendo como podía las lágrimas atrás. De pronto se sentía intimidado por todo, y tras apartar la vista durante unos segundos, continuó, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la princesa.- Ceiphied me lo dijo.

-Lo siento… -Susurró ella mientras se tumbaba a su lado sobre las mantas y le abrazaba. Este aceptó el gesto sin dudarlo un momento y comenzó a desahogarse, llorando libre y abiertamente. Ella le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. No soportaba verle tan destrozado. Se había imaginado infinidad de ocasiones en las que ella le sostenía de esta manera y él se desahogaba, anteriormente. Pero ahora que lo tenía de ese modo, no se sentía nada bien. Los sollozos que venían del joven eran insoportables para sus oídos, y su corazón. De pronto lágrimas comenzaron a salir también de sus ojos, y como si de carreras de caballos (tradicionales en Seyllune en primavera) se tratasen, recorrían sin cesar su aterciopelado rostro. Pero no dejó que él las viera, al contrario, se aferró más a él y este a ella. Verdaderamente lo necesitaban. Los dos.

Entre sollozos él alcanzó a decir:

-¿Puedes quedarte aquí por esta noche?

Ella agitó la cabeza en señal de afirmación. 

Tras casi dos horas completas, sus sollozos comenzaron a ser cada vez más intermitentes, hasta que ya no se oía ninguno. La princesa, cuyos brazos se habían dormidos, se secó las lágrimas y observó su dormido rostro. Tenía la cara empapada, al igual que parte de su vestimenta, mientras que el resto había ido a parar al hombro de ella, cosa que no le importó en absoluto.

Tras secar la cara del muchacho con la manga de su vestido, y después de hacer que por sus brazos volviera a correr la sangre, tumbó su cabeza sobre el brazo que aún la rodeaba, y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Xellos apareció ante su ama.

-Qué ocurre.

-Puede que tengamos algún problema. –Comentó serio.

**_Tu bi continui....._**

ATRÁS


	10. Capítulo10

Capítulo 10  
  
-De modo que Ceiphied trama algo. -Sí. Aún no se de qué se trata.. pero lo averiguaré, no se preocupe.  
Xellas después de darle un par de caladas a su cigarrillo continuó: -Ándate con ojo. Hemos debido de olvidar algo. -"Qué es lo que nos ocultas, Ceiphied?" Pensó. Para entonces, Xellos ya había desaparecido.  
  
Mientras tanto, en palacio ya había llegado la noche. Lina Inverse junto con sus amigos se encontraban cenando escandalosamente en la mesa cuando Ameria apareció: -Hola chicos..  
Todos dejaron de comer momentaneamente y la observaron con detención y preocupación. -He-he venido a por algo de comida.. jeje-Rió nerviosamente.  
Lina dio un gran mordisco al muslo de pollo que tenía en la mano y le inquirió: -¿Dónde está Zel? -Durmiendo. Le prometí que me quedaría con él, así que tan solo he venido a por algo de comer. -Contestó mientras que en un plato iba depositando varios alimentos. Después, se marchó. -Chicos.-Fillionel. -¿Sí?-Preguntó Lina mientras Gourry deboraba todo lo que había en la mesa. -Cuidad de mi hijita, por favor. Es lo único que tengo.  
La hechicera sonrió. -No se preocupe. Ya verá cómo dentro de poco se le levanta el ánimo, es cuestión de tiempo el que se suba al primer árbol que vea a sermonear a los villanos. -Tienes razón. Ameria siempre ha sido muy fuerte. -Comentó Filia. -¡¡Eh, Gourry, no te comas toda la comida!! -¡¡Ay, Lina me haces daño!! -¡¡Eso te pasa por querer enfrentarte a mí!! -¡¡Pero qué narices dices!! -.Ehm.. Chicos. -Fillionel observaba la escena completamente atónito.  
  
Ameria volvió a entrar en la habitación del muchacho, se veía tan inocente, como un niño pequeño, y dentro de ella comenzó a despertarse un sentimiento de ternura. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer mientras le observaba.  
Al cabo de un rato terminó y se tumbó a su lado apoyando parcialmente la cabeza en su hombro.  
  
Al día siguiente la princesa se encontraba sentada en el gran jardín del que algún día sería su palacio. Su padre le había dicho que dadas las circunstancias se tomase algo de tiempo libre. La pequeña, naturalmente, aceptó. Esa clase de trabajos pesados a los que debía enfrentarse no eran su estilo de convatir por la justicia. Pero ella bien sabía que era un deber más que le era preciso cumplir "¡Haré lo que sea para que la paz reine en el mundo!" Se había dicho una y otra vez para poder afrontar el inmenso papeleo de los diferentes tratados del Reino de Seyllun. -¡Uy, qué bonita! -Exclamó con emoción al fijarse en una pequeña flor de color morado entre otras muchas de color blanco y rosaceo. -Ameria.  
La princesa volteó al oír su nombre y encontró a Zelgadiss detrás de ella. -Hola, Zel. -Sonrió- Dime, ¿Has dormido bien? -Sí... -Se sonrojó algo y continuó- Verás, Ameria, quería comentarte algo... he estado pensando y... -Ah-ah, nada de pensar, Zelgadiss. Tienes que reponer fuerzas. -Pero.. -¿Has desayunado? -Bueno-Sí, pero el caso es que... -Zelgadiss, es importante que te repongas así que no pienses en cosas que puedan preocuparte. Además, sea lo que sea podrás comentármelo más tarde.  
Zel se dió por vencido. -Como quieras. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -Observaba las flores y los jardines. Son bonitos, ¿Verdad?  
El muchacho por un momento se quedó mirando el paisaje que tenía ante él. Árboles, eso fue lo que vió, la mayoría sin hojas debido a la proximidad del invierno. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, el resto estaba totalmente verde y repleto de flores, de todos los colores, rosa, azul, blanco.. -Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Cómo conserváis las flores?¿Magia?  
Ameria negó con la cabeza: -No. Tan solo les damos mucho cariño, y calor cuando lo necesitan. Las flores te responden según cómo las trates. Son muy sensibles. -Entiendo. -Se acercó algo más a ella, justo hasta quedar a su lado.- Sueles venir mucho por aquí, ¿Verdad?  
Ella asintió. -Así es. Es el único sitio al que puedo recurrir con libertad. Y.. además de ser precioso, me trae muchos recuerdos.  
Zelgadiss la miró pero no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente que la historia de su madre y su hermana no era una muy grata para recordar. En aquel momento se dió cuenta de algo, los rayos del sol del medio día y la fresca brisa que jugueteaba entre su suave pelo hacían de ella un ángel, un hada, una ninfa, un ser mítico y bello que no podía pertenecer a este mundo. -Ameria. -Dime. -Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él. -Gracias. -¿Por qué? -Por estar siempre a mi lado... y dejar que me apoye en tí.  
La princesa simplemente sonrió conmovida.  
  
-¡¡¡DILL BRAND!!!  
¡¡¡KA BOOM!!! -Jejejej... Necesitaba esto. -Sonrió triunfante. -¡¡¡LINA!!! -¡Oh.. vaya...! -Exclamó disgustada al ver a su compañero acercarse.  
El espadachín por fin llegó junto a ella e intentando recuperar el aliento le regañó: -¡¡Lina!!¡Prometiste... que... no-volverías... a hacerlo! -¡Pero eran unos chicos malos que habían robado a esa pobre chica! -Señaló a una jovencita rodeada por unos cuantos cuerpos quemados en el suelo. -¿¡Y tenías que volar toda la zona?! -Eh.. Disculpen.. -Habló la muchacha- No quiero molestarles pero muchas gracias por salvarme. Si me disculpan debo irme. -Jaja.. no hay de qué, mujer... -Aun así muchas gracias. Debo irme, ¡Adios! -¡Adios! -Lina comenzó a seguirla para poder así persuadirla y convencerla de que le diese algo como recompensa pero Gourry la detuvo agarrándola de la capa. -¡Pero qué haces Gourry, suéltame! -Ni hablar. Prometiste portarte como es debido en el Reino de Ameria. -Y a tí desde cuando te llega el cerebro para saber qué es lo debido y qué no. -No lo se. Es que contigo no me queda otra que aprender, si no me pegas. CLINCK *Imágen -Idiota.  
  
Zelgadiss observaba el cielo desde la ventana del comedor mientras él y Ameria esperaban que les sirvieran la comida. -Va a llover... -¿Tú crées? -Preguntó ella. Le imitó y miró hacia el cielo.- Vaya.. con el día tan bueno que había salido... -¿Y qué esperabas? Pronto llegará el invierno. -Tienes razón. ¡Uy!  
Zelgadiss al oír su gemido se alarmó y levantándose de su silla corrió hacia ella: -¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué?!¿¡Estás bien?!¿¡Te pasa algo?! -Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes -Sonrió. -Uff... -Se secó el sudor de la frente. -Es que ha dado una patadita -Sonrió aún más- No me acostumbro y me sorprende cada vez que lo hace, jeje.. -¿Una patadita? -Preguntó atónito. -Sí. -El bebé. -Ajá. -Vale... -¿Quieres notarlo? Teniendo en cuenta que también es tuyo deberías familiarizarte con él, y hablarle.  
Zelgadiss se sonrojó. -¿Hablarle? -Sí. Dicen que cuando nacen reconocen a los padres por la voz. -Ah. -Mira, ven, agáchate.  
Ameria le agarró de la mano y le obligó a que se arrodillase. -¿Es necesario que me arrodille para hablarle? -Preguntó nervioso.  
Ella rió levemente y comenzó a levantarse su chaqueta dejándo así su abultado vientre al descubierto. -A-Ameria...  
*Imágen  
Cogió su mano y la deposito sobre ella. -Shhh.. tan solo siente.. -..De acuerdo.. -..... -No pega. -¿Por qué no le dices algo?  
Zelgadiss pegó un respingo: -¿¡Qué?!¿C-c-como qué? -No lo se, ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirle "hola"?  
Zelgadiss miró su vientre y de pronto notó su garganta volverse totalmente seca: -..Eh...H-hola.. -De repente se sintió verdaderamente estúpido y avergonzado.- Ameria, esto-es-estúpido.  
Ella rió suavemente: -No seas tonto, Zel. -El muchacho se sintió aún más estúpido. Sin darse cuenta su mano se movió y acarició suavemente la piel que había al descubierto. Ameria notó un escalofrío y se tapó rápidamente.- P-parece que está dormido.. Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día -Comentó sonrojada.  
En aquel momento entró Filia, quien había estado dando una vuelta por la ciudad. Zelgadiss se levantó rápidamente. -Hola, chicos. -Hola Filia -Contestaron al unísono. -¿Está ya la comida? -Sonrió. -Estamos esperando a que nos la sirvan, aunque tal vez deberíamos esperar a Lina y Gourry. -Contestó la princesa. -Sí, tienes razón. ¿Y tu padre?  
Ameria suspiró mientras Zelgadiss volvía a su asiento, al otro lado de la pequeña mesa. -Papá tiene comida de negocios.. En realidad no pasamos juntos tanto tiempo como nos gustaría. Apenas lo dejan en paz. -Entiendo. -Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. -A propósito, Ameria. ¿Ceiphied no debería haber aparecido ya? Creo que nos debe una explicación. -Comentó Zel. -Ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Debería haber venido ya. -Es cierto.  
Minutos más tarde, cuando toda la comida ya estaba servida y los tres se encontraban más que aburridos Lina y Gourry entraron por la puerta. -Hola chicos, sentimos llegar tarde -Saludó Lina sonriente.- Ya sabéis, un pequeño problemita con los bandidos de la zona.  
Ameria se asustó: -¿Cuan de pequeño? -Bah.. Nada importante, no te preocupes -Intentó restarle importancia mientras se sentaba- ¡Cuanta comida! -Sí.. sin importancia.. -Comentó Gourry por lo bajo. -Yo me preocupo por los destrozos... -Murmuró Ameria mientras todos comenzaban a comer. -¡Qué aprobeche! -Exclamó la pelirroja hechicera. -Por cierto, Ameria, ¿Cómo se va a llamar el bebé?  
Zelgadiss levantó la mirada de su plato. -Pues realmente no lo se, Filia... -Vaya, ¿Aún no lo habéis decidido? -Pues la verdad es que no. No lo hemos hablado. Aún es un poco pronto.  
Zel volvió a prestar atención a su comida, aunque mantenía los oídos alerta. -Sí, supongo. Es que soy muy curiosa. -Rió alegremente. -No tiene importancia. ¿Y dime, Filia, hay algún afortunado en tu corazón? -Preguntó como pudo entre los ruidos que tanto Lina como Gourry hacían mientras deboraban la comida.  
La exsacerdotisa suspiró: -Qué va. Todavía estoy esperando a mi príncipe azul. -Vaya. No te preocupes, seguro que al final es quien menos te lo esperes. -Seguro. -Sonrió. -Nosotros conocimos a un dragón dorado en las montañas de Kahtar. ¿Lo recuerdas, Zelgadiss? -Sí. -Parecía muy simpático. -¿En serio? -Ajá -Asintió la princesa- Deberíamos ir algún día y os presentamos. -Bueno.. no se... -Rió nerviosa y sonrojada.  
  
Zelgadiss abrió la puerta de su habitación. No tenía nada especial que hacer por la tarde, de modo que decidió darse un baño y tal vez después visitar la ciudad de Seyruun en compañía de Ameria, tal y como esta le había propuesto anteriormente. -Hola, pequeño.  
Una voz dulce interrumpió sus pensamientos. No había duda alguna, era ella: -Ceiphied.  
Esta sonrió. -Ya era hora. Empezabamos a creer que no aparecerías. -Rehúne a todos. Pero deprisa por favor, no tengo demasiado tiempo... Me están vigilando... Lo sé. Aquí. -Realmente parecía inquieta. -¿Vigilando? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? -Tan impaciente como siempre, ¿Verdad? -Volvió su atención al joven hechicero- Por favor, ve. -Muy bien.  
  
-Chicos. -Zel, ¿Nunca te han dicho que debes llamar antes de entrar? -Preguntó Lina algo molesta desde el centro de su habitación mientras terminaba de vestirse. Gourry se encontraba sentado en la cama intentando ponerse sus botas. Zelgadiss ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar que habían estado haciendo. -Siento interrumpir, Lina, pero Ceiphied quiere que nos rehunamos cuanto antes. En mi habitación. ¿Dónde está Ameria? -Hmmmm... Creo que está con su padre en el hala oeste del palacio, en la sala de reuniones o algo así. Filia también está allí, si no me equivoco. -Respondió pensativa. -Gracias.  
Más adelante, en su habitación: -Bien, procuraré ser breve. No dispongo de tiempo. -Ceiphied, yo tengo una pregunta. -Dime, Filia. -¿Hay algún problema con tus poderes? Verás, yo soy sensible a las vibraciones de los dioses y cuando no estabas podía notar tu gran potencial. Pero ahora que te encuentras aquí es como si no viniera de ti. -Filia, eso es algo que en parte iba a explicar ahora. Lo siento, pero hay ciertas cosas que he de callarlas, por el momento. -Hizo una pausa antes de continuar mientras todos la observaban expentantes.-Veréis. Como ya habréis sospechado todo esto es a causa de los demonios. Han pasado 2000 años desde mi desaparición, y como diosa me veo obligada a pasar el testigo -Sonrió ante su comentario. -Pero... creí que mi hermana poseía cierta parte de tu poder. -Interrumpió Lina. -Dime, Lina. ¿Por qué comenzaste a entrenarte en magia negra?  
Esta se detuvo a pensar por un momento. No es que no supiera la respuesta, quería escoger las palabras adecuadas. -Mi hermana... era muy dura conmigo, y muy poderosa. Admiraba todo su poder, quería superarla... -¿Lo ves? Si Luna no tuviese una parte de mí tu nunca habrías llegado a ser quien eres hoy, y seguramente el mundo estaría sumido en la oscuridad y el caos. -Rezo, Phibrizzo, Gaarv, Estrella Oscura... -Murmuró Filia. -No entiendo nada -Apenas fue perceptible el pobre comentario de Gourry. -Creo que voy entendiendo ciertas cosas. Bueno, continúa. -Sugirió la pelirroja hechicera. -Bien. Como iba diciendo, alguien debe heredar mi poder. Un gran potencial nunca se pierde, se transforma y continúa su existencia. -¿Pero qué tenemos que nosotros que ver con todo esto? -Preguntó la joven quimera.  
Ceiphied sonrió una vez más. -Contéstame a esta otra pregunta: Mi poder, ¿En qué está especializado? -En la magia blanca. -Ahora lo entiendo, Seyruun es la capital de la magia blanca, el elegido debía nacer aquí -Comentó la dragona dorada. La cosa parecía estar cada vez más clara. -Se trata de un punto estratégico. No hay ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que la magia blanca desarrolle todo su potencial -Explicó Lina. -En realidad si lo hay -Continuó Ceiphied- Al otro lado del planeta, en el punto paralelo a este. Pero hace siglos que la magia no se practica. -¿Y por qué Ameria? ¿Por qué no cualquier otro aldeano que no levantase sospechas? -Preguntó Zelgadiss -¿Por qué yo? -Fácil. El que la pequeña princesa no haya desarrollado todo su potencial como sacerdotisa debido a su actividad con otras fuerzas, como la astral, carece de importancia. Al igual que no tiene nada q ver el que tú seas una quimera, Zelgadiss. El motivo en realidad no sois ninguno de los dos, en parte -Comentó por lo bajo- La cuestión es que, ¿Quien mejor que Lina Inverse como instructora en magia? -Hay algo que no entiendo -Interrumpió el rubio espadachín- Entonces, ¿Por qué no tenemos Lina y yo el hijo? -Tiene razón -Comentó Ameria, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo- Además poseen la Espada Mágica de Luz como protección. -Gracias a Sirius quien decidió devolvérsela al poco tiempo. Pensó que estaba en buenas manos. Este cerebro de medusa estuvo apunto de regalársela sin consultarme, cuando nos hacía a nosotros mucha más falta para nuestras aventuras... -Lo siento... Creí que era lo justo -Dijo Gourry algo avergonzado y dolido. -Sencillamente porque el hijo de Lina Inverse tiene otro futuro.  
Zelgadiss la miró directamente a los ojos: -Pero eso no es todo. ¿Verdad?  
Ceihpied sonrió una vez más, este chico era tan predecible. -Como ya he dicho antes, cada uno tiene su destino -Zelgadiss fue a abrir la boca dispuesto a contestarle pero ella se adelantó- Y no, Zelgadiss, no te preocupes, vuestro hijo será humano totalmente. El poder que Rezo implantó en tí no afecta a tus futuras generaciones. -Es un alivio saberlo -Susurró y dirigió su mirada al suelo. -¿No quieres decírnoslo? Lo siento, pero no es justo por tu parte ocultárnoslo. En cierta manera me siento obligada a tener este bebé. No es que no quiera, de todos modos no tenía elección.., todo lo contrario, pero... es como si yo no hubiese sido la persona que decidió tenerlo. Simplemente me fue implantado. -Ameria miró hacia otro lado mientras todos la observaban con una mirada llena de afecto- Creo que nos merecemos- Creo que nos merecemos una explicación. Yo, Zelgadiss y el bebé. ¿Qué le diré cuando me pregunte por el modo en el que fue concevido? ¿He de mentirle y decirle que fue por amor? -¿Y quién dice que no lo fue? -Ehm.. -Ameria se sonrojó.- Lo siento, pero no te sigo... -Lina, Gourry, Filia. ¿Podríais dejarnos un momento a solas, por favor?  
Nada más salir por la puerta Lina pegó su oreja en la puerta. -¿¡Pero qué haces?! -Inquirió la exsacerdotisa. -Que te crées que me quedo sin saber lo que dicen. -¡Lina! -Exclamaron Gourry y Filia a la vez mientras la arrastraban lejos del lugar.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el interior, Zelgadiss se sentó en la cama, al lado de la joven princesa, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. Los tres se observaron durante cierto tiempo sin mediar palabra. Al fin, Ceihpied calló el silencio: -Sabéis perfectamente que aquello no fue un sueño ¿Verdad?  
Zel y Ameria se sonrojaron y durante un instante intercambiaron miradas: -Al igual que sabéis tan bien como yo que si no hubierais querido no lo habríais hecho. -Este último comentario hizo que la pareja se sonrojara aún más- La única diferencia es que os econtrabais en el plano de los sueños, y no estabais influidos por vuestra timidez. Vuestros sentimientos se sentían seguros y libres de expresarse, por eso os besasteis, os abrazasteis y.. os amasteis en ese mundo de los sueños.  
"Dicho así hasta suena romántico" pensó la princesa. -B-bueno.. pero-eso no explica por qué nos elegiste a nosotros. -La quimera intentaba por todos los medios recuperar la compostura, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos y sus actos consecuentes a ellos de una manera tan abierta. Aunque no le era tarea fácil ya que imágenes y recuerdos de aquellos momentos compartidos con su compañera no paraban de invadir su mente.  
Ceihpied parecía no escucharle, o haber ignorado su comentario: -Hum.. Os he visto muchas veces arriesgar la vida el uno por el otro..  
Zelgadiss intentó volver a preguntárselo pero Ceihpied, una vez más, no le dejó: -No sufras muchacho. Aquí tienes tu respuesta:  
  
TU BI CONTINUI... 


	11. Capítulo 11

****

Notas de la autora: ¡Lo se, lo se! ¡¡Gomen!! TT se que actualizo una vez al año, ¡PERO NO SABEIS LO OCUPADA QUE ESTOY! XDD (ß Suena a excusa, a que si?) Pasaros por **http:www.ahboba.es.mw**

**Capìtulo 11**

Ya era la tarde. Desde la ventana abierta Zelgadiss podía oír perfectamente a los pequeños pájaros cantar alégremente. Sin embargo, él tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder ser capaz de compartir esa alegría. En aquellos momentos se encontraba tumbado en la cama y todo le parecía un sueño, primero: no hay cura, luego: Ameria embarazada, y de él (por si eso fuera poco), y luego lo que Ceiphied había dicho sobre ellos. Ellos. ¿Qué se supone que tenían ahora ellos? Pero además de eso había otra palabra que le mantenía pensativo: la palabra "Padre". Zelgadiss apenas estaba acostumbrado a mostrar afecto, aunque en los últimos años había aprendido a hacerlo gracias a sus amigos, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora no se trataba de simple afecto, si no de amor, amor a un ser procedente de él mismo. La joven quimera cerró los ojos "Dios.. menos mal que ha ocurrido con Ameria, no quiero ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiese elegido a Lina y a mí.. ¡Por dios!". Zel giró la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras un único pensamiento le venía a la cabeza "Ameria...".

Más adelante, el muchacho avanzaba por los pasillos del hermoso palacio de Seyruun, con paso decidido, dispuesto a hablar con la princesa sobre lo que había entre ellos, era algo que no podía esperar más ya que ahora vivían juntos, y no solo eso, iban a tener un bebé en común. Al fin llegó a su puerta y tocó tres veces:

-Ameria, soy yo. Ehm... ¿Puedo pasar?

La princesa abrió la puerta:

-Hola, Zel. Pasa. –Tras un ademán se apartó y dejó paso a su compañero- Estaba pensando en lo que Ceiphied nos ha dicho. -Comentó mientras se sentaba encima de la cama con ambas manos sobre su vientre algo intranquila.

Zelgadiss mientras tanto permanecía inmovil, de pie frente a ella, observando cada movimiento que la pequeña hacía, la manera que tenía de acariciar su tripa inconscientemente, siempre en el lugar donde el bebé se encontraba "Tendré que familiarizarme con él o cuando nazca pensará que no le quiero..". Finalmente dijo:

-Ehm... Sí, yo también. –Tras unos segundos de inseguridad caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Tras un suspiro continuó-... Quería preguntarte algo.

Ameria tumbó su espalda en la cama y suspiró.

-De acuerdo.. ¿Pero por qué no me lo comentas con un picnic en el campo? ¿A las afueras? Necesito salir un poco de Palacio, llevo muchos días aquí encerrada. Me lo comentas allí, ¿De acuerdo?

Zel sonrió y no pudo resistirse a su dulce y cálida mirada:

-Como quieras, pero... ¿Seguro que serás capaz de ir?

Ameria le lanzó una mirada de exhasperación:

-Zel... Estoy embarazada, no inválida...

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

Ella sonrió:

-No te preocupes. Es solo que todo el mundo piensa que no soy capaz de hacer nada.

-Entiendo –Zel, una vez más, sonrió.

-¡TOC!¡TOC!¡TOC!

-Adelante –Contestó Philionel.

La pequeña princesa asomó la cabeza por la puerta:

-¿Estás ocupado, papá?

-¡Ah! Hola, hija. Pasa. No te preocupes, ¿Qué ocurre?

La joven entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Es que Zelgadiss y yo hemos pensado en ir al "Lago de Luna" de picnic. Y no se a qué hora volveremos. –Comentó sonriente.

-¡Me parece estupendo, Ameria! Así podréis tener un momento de intimidad... –Sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Papá, por favor! –Contestó ruborizada.- Zelgadiss y yo solo vamos a hablar..

-Jajaja.. Cómo quieras. De todos modos podéis estar cuanto queráis. Se que él te protegerá muy bien. Bueno, OS protegerá. ¡Se nota que te quiere!

Ameria rió nerviosa:

-Papá, para ya.. Por cierto, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Filia? ¿Enseñarle Seyruun? Desde que Lina y Gourry están juntos y Zel y yo tenemos todo este asunto por medio la pobre está sola..

-Pero, hija, mira qué de papeleo tengo encima... –Señaló a una pila de papeles sobre su mesa.- Sin tí tengo el doble de trabajo.

-Papa... Por favor....

-Está bien... está bien.. sabes que no soporto esa carita y esos ojitos...

-¡Bien! Muchas gracias. –Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vale, vale.. Ahora ve, divertíos. Y ten cuidado, ya sabes que estás de siete meses.

-Síiiii...

Minutos más tarde, en Lago de Luna, el joven espadachín y su princesa se encontraban sentados sobre el cesped, justo en frente del lago, donde anteriormente habían estado hablando.

-¡Puff! ¡Realmente cansa andar con esta tripa!

-Ya te lo dije.

-Vamos, Zel, también me conviene hacer algo de ejercicio. No quiero engordar, ¿Sabes?

-Como quieras, eres tú la embarazada.

-¿Por qué no sacamos lo que hay en la cesta?

-¿No decías que no querías engordar? –Bromeó.

Ella tan solo frunció el ceño claramente ofendida y comenzó a sacar lo que había en la cesta mientras Zel extendía un pequeño mantel.

-Me gusta este sitio. No parece haber nadie.

-Durante el día no. Es por la noche cuando se llena de parejas, ya sabes... –Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Oh. Ya entiendo..

-¡Oh! ¡Fíjate, el cocinero nos ha puesto sushi, temakis, dorayakis y onigiris! ¡Hmmmm, que aprobeche!

-Que aprobeche.

-HMMMMM... esto está buenísimo...

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tenéis un gran cocinero. –Comentó mientras degustaba un sushi de atún.

-Por cierto, Zel. ¿Qué era eso que querías preguntarme?

El muchacho de pronto se puso tenso y un leve rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas:

-Ehm... Bueno... Solo quería saber si... -Zelgadiss se detuvo.

-¿Sí?

-...Si... ...somos pareja.... –Susurró.

Ameria tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se sentó a su lado, cosa que hizo que el hechicero se sonrojase aún más. La princesa tampoco se quedó indiferente ante la situación y dejó que un leve rubor recorriera sus mejillas. En ese momento con sumo cuidado preguntó:

-¿..Tú quieres...?

Zelgadiss siempre intentando aparentar serio, y con su permanente rubor, manejó a decir:

-Bueno... yo.. eh-no me importaría...

Miró al suelo ante la falta de confianza en sí mismo y lo próximo que notó fue la llegada del dulce sonido de la voz de Ameria a sus oídos:

-Bueno... la verdad... es que a mí tampoco... Zel.

-..Ah. –Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Al cabo de un rato, viendo que el silencio se estaba volviendo algo incómodo incluso para Zelgadiss, éste decidió ser el primero en hablar, mientras que Ameria intentaba disimular la incomodidad comiendo lo que habían llevado:

-Bueno, y-y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo-debemos hacer? –Preguntó avergonzado mientras cogía un temaki y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Ameria se quedó pensativa por un momento casi igualmente avergonzada. Era una buena pregunta "¿Qué se supone que debían hacer ahora?". Vale, de acuerdo, eran pareja, estaba decidido, pero... ¿Ahora qué?:

-Pues... podríamos... empezar por... ¿Acercarnos un poquito más...? –Dijo no muy segura de sus palabras mientras se puso justo a su lado, rozando sus muslos con los de su compañero.

Zelgadiss se puso muy tenso, casi tan rígido como una bara de hierro. Anteriormente, cuando aún tenía apariencia humana, había tratado con mujeres. Algunas de ellas mayores que él, quienes le encontraban atractivo y querían acercarse a él. Pero Zel era muy jóven y no le interesaban, de modo que ahora que sí le resultaba atractiva la idea de mantener una relación con una mujer (especialmente con Ameria) se encontraba más que perdido. Miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente "Vale, Ameria está a mi lado, y somos pareja, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Estoy muy tenso? ¿Y si se lo toma a mal? ¿Qué pasa si hago un movimiento y le molesta?¿Y si sin darme cuenta le rozo un pecho con el brazo?" ese último pensamiento hizo que la joven quimera se sonrojase aún más (si es que era posible) "Vale, deja de pensar en estupideces y cómete ese Temaki antes de que se te caiga al suelo". Zelgadiss carraspeó:

-Eh... Te apetece ese último Uramaki?

Ameria suspiró satisfecha:

-¡¡Uff!! No, gracias. Yo ya estoy llena. Jeje, si he sido yo la que más ha comido. Para tí.-Sonrió.

-Gracias.

Ameria parecía haberse relajado, mientras que el hechicero seguía manteniendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y continuaba algo rígido. De todos modos la joven princesa no tardó mucho en ponerse algo nerviosa una vez más. Se quedó mirando a su joven amigo, el cual ahora era su pareja, mientras pensaba qué podrían hacer en cuanto terminara de comer. Ella había oído hablar mucho a las sirvientas del palacio acerca de las primeras citas, de cómo debían comportarse, de cómo el hombre tomaba la iniciativa, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero ahora que era ella quien se encontraba en aquella situación, y después de todos los extraños acontecimientos que se habían dado en los últimos meses, no estaba segura de cómo actuar. De modo que en cuanto Zelgadiss terminó su Uramaki apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le cogió de la mano sin dejarle apenas tiempo para que reaccionara.

En cuanto el joven muchacho sintió la leve caricia de la mano de la joven sobre la suya volvió a tensar su cuerpo. Ameria, cuya cara parecía un tomate, posó también su otra mano sobre la de su compañero.

-¿T-te molesta?

-¿Eh? No, no. –Contestó rápidamente.

Ambos quedaron en esa misma postura, apoyados sobre el tronco de un árbol durante una hora y media. La joven princesa comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta y el sol ya había ocultado sus últimos rayos. El muchacho notó cómo la cabeza de Ameria iba relajándose, así como el resto de su cuerpo, y la observó:

-Ameria... –Susurró- ¿Te... estás quedando dormida?

-...Ajá...

-¿Quieres que volvamos?

-No... –Dijo en un susurro.

Zel sonrió:

-Pero es que te estás quedando dormida...

-Y qué... –Respondió algo molesta mientras se iba haciendo un hueco entre el brazo y el pecho de Zelgadiss para poder apoyar su cabeza allí.

El joven hechicero, sorprendido, la abrazó algo inseguro.

-Ameria.. No me malinterpretes, pero realmente creo que deberíamos volver a Palacio.

Al ver que la joven no respondía Zelgadiss dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro con curiosidad:

-¿Ameria?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una respiración profunda. De modo que al ver que se había quedado dormida, la quimera la posó sobre su espalda con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla, y la llevó a su casa.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión:

-Xellos. ¿Qué has averiguado? –Preguntó el ama de las bestias algo intranquila.

-No mucho. De momento tan solo puedo asegurar que Ceiphied ha estado en Palacio. Pero no tengo el poder suficiente para acercarme a ella sin que lo note. He tenido que andarme con mucho cuidado para que no me descubriera.

Xellas gruñó con impaciencia.

-¡Maldita sea! Qué es lo que ocurre... –Comenzaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa y la ira comenzó a fluír por su cuerpo.

Su esbirro se acercó a ella:

-No se preocupe. Me aseguraré de que Ceiphied ya se haya marchado y le prometo que averiguaré lo que ocurre.

-Márchate. –Xellos desapareció.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12 

Zelgadiss depositó a la joven con suavidad sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. Se quedó observando por unos instantes su vulnerable rostro angelical. Después dirigió su mirada al vientre de la muchacha, y más tarde depositó una mano sobre ella con mucha delicadeza. La qumiera se arrodilló en el suelo para así poder tener su vientre a la altura de su rostro y analizarlo mejor. La profunda respiración de la joven llenaba la habitación. El muchacho estaba tranquilo, tan solo observaba y acariciaba el abultado vientre con curiosidad. Zelgadiss apoyó su barbilla sobre la otra mano, la cual reposaba sobre la cama, y continuó con la misma operación, hasta que una dulce mirada y una tierna sonrisa se formaron en su rostro.

Xellos apareció delante de la nevera del Palacio de Seyruun. Tal y como había hecho anteriormente en las últimas semanas, roció los alimentos con aquel extraño líquido. Más tarde desapareció y reapareció en la habitación de la joven princesa. La observó durante un momento, estaba sola, acurrucada entre las mantas con una dulce sonrisa. El demonio se acercó a ella y posó su mano izquierda a escasos centímetros de su vientre mientras repetía la misma operación con la otra, pero depositándola sobre su frente. Una fuente de energía negra ramificada comenzó a emerger de sus manos. Ameria frunció el ceño con incomodidad. Mientras tanto, el demonio cerró los ojos fuertemente para poder concentrarse mejor y se le pudo escuchar un débil susurro:

-"Luz que brilla más allá del mar del caos... ven a la oscuridad"

La energía en respuesta pareció concentrarse en el vientre de la muchacha. La joven comenzó a sudar y más tarde a jadear mientras aquella "cosa" parecía acariciar e introducirse en su vientre y su mente.

Poco después Xellos volvió a abrir los ojos y disipó la energía a la vez que retiraba sus manos y la princesa parecía volver a la normalidad. El demonio murmuró:

-Nada.

Y desapareció.

Al día siguiente todos, incluído Xellos, paseaban por Seyruun.

-Hmmm... Hace un buen día... -Suspiró la princesa- Aunque algo frío...

-¿Tienes frío? –Inquirió la joven quimera, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-No, estoy bien. –Sonrió.

Sus dos compañeros, Lina y Gourry, caminaban los primeros mientras iban discutiendo sobre algunos buenos alimentos y los mejores platos de la capital. De vez en cuando se detenían para observar las especialidades de algún restaurante o para echar un vistazo en las tiendas de hechicería.

Zel y Ameria caminaban juntos. De cuando en cuando omentaban algo acerca de la ciudad, los templos de la zona, cómo solía ser allí el tiempo, e incluso cómo lo harían apara vivir ahora (a pesar de ser un tema que ambos preferían no hablarlo mucho y en todo caso en privado), pero sobretodo comentaban las anécdotas que les había sucedido mientras habían estado separados.

Tras ellos iban Filia y Xellos. La dragona dorada, tal y como era de esperar, no iba muy contenta a su lado, y de vez en cuando se adelantaba hacia sus compañeros para ver qué se contaban. Sin embargo Xellos, en lugar de intentar meterse con ella, caminaba en silencio y serio. Observaba a la princesa, cada movimiento que hacía, expectante, como si esperase ver o encontrar algo. Absorto en sus pensamientos no hacía caso del resto que lo rodeaba.

Después de disfrutar de la comida que habían organizado bajo los desnudos árboles del Palacio de Seyruun, Gourry se quedó completamente dormido, mientras Lina y Filia hablaban y reían de sus cosas, dejando a Zel y Ameria haciendo lo mismo.

Xellos seguía mirando a la princesa. Suspiró y comenzó a alejarse del grupo para airearse un rato sin que nadie, excepto Zelgadiss, se percatase de ello.

-Ameria ¿Me disculpas un momento? –Inquirió la quimera interrumpiendo así el relato de la joven de cuando había viajado a Dills y se había encontrado con una muchacha que resultó ser su prima lejana.

Ameria, extrañada, contestó mientras veía levantarse a su compañero:

-Claro.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, Zelgadiss hizo voltear al demonio agarrándolo por su capa. Después lo cogió del cuello de su ropa con violencia y lo estampó contra el árbol más cercano. Xellos gimió de dolor:

-¿Q-qué haces Zelgadiss?

-¿Crées que no me doy cuenta de cómo miras a Ameria, eh? –Preguntó peligrosamente mientras aplasbata aún más al demonio- Eres un maldito bastardo.

-¡Ah..! No es lo que crées Zel... –Se quejó sin intentar defenderse por si acaso.

-DE-JA-LA EN PAZ. –Ordenó- Ni te acerques a ella...

-Vamos... –Sonrió- No he hecho nada, no tienes motivos para actuar así.

-Tsk.

Zelgadiss gruñó con impaciencia.

-¿Crées que no se que los Mazoku estáis detrás de algo? Cada vez que apareces no haces más que traernos problemas. No sé qué planeas hacer con Ameria...

...pero sí sé que no es nada bueno... ¡Aléjate de ella! O yo mismo acabaré contigo... –Volvió a ordenar mientras le soltaba con violencia y le dejaba coger aire.

Momentos después de observar al demonio, el cual ahora se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo intentado recuperar el aliento, se alejó.

Zelgadiss volvió donde el grupo se hallaba. Lina estaba dormida y filia hablaba con la princesa. El joven se sentó a su lado con una expresión seria.

-¿Dónde estabas Zelgadiss? –Preguntó Ameria inocentemente.

-En el baño –Contestó serio y sin dirigirle la mirada.

Filia continuó con su historia.

-Pues verás, entonces entró Guraboss sin saber que Jirass estaba...

Xellos apareció ante su ama.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada.

-¿¡Nada?!

-Ceiphied parece no haber hecho nada en Ameria. Sigue igual, no ha cambiado nada, ni en ella ni en el bebé.

-Tsk. ¡Mierda! –Tras unos segundos xellas se calmó- Sigue como hasta ahora.

-Bien. No será fácil, Zelgadiss sospecha algo.

-¡Pues si tienes que matarlo mátalo! –Gritó exaltada.- ¡Necesitamos al bebé!

Xellos desapareció y el ama de las bestias encendió un cigarrillo rápidamente.

Había pasado una semana y Xellos no parecía haber dado señales de vida en la capital de la magia blanca. Aunque la única que pareció notar su ausencia fue Filia, quien lo hizo notar con algún que otro comentario como "¿No os parece raro que Xellos no esté aquí?""Dónde estará ese Mazoku..."

Horas después la lluvia comenzaba a golpear ligeramente en los cristales de la biblioteca de Palacio en la que Zelgadiss Greywords se encontraba. De pronto, unos gritos enormes le sacaron de su trance:

-¡¡Ameria!!¡¡Ameria!!

La puerta de la estancia se abrió abruptamente y dejó ver a un jadeante Phillionell:

-Zelgadiss... Ah, ah... Has vis- ¿Has visto a mi hija?

El hechicero pestañeó extrañado:

-No... ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-¡Sí!¡Algo estupendo! Hace unas semanas mándamos un tratado de paz al Reino de Servia, y estos han aceptado! Para celebrarlo decidimos dar una cena y un grandioso baile aquí mismo! Ya sabes.. por el estado de Ameria... -Zel asintió.- Será la próxima semana. ¡Voy a decírselo corriendo!

El joven sonrió levemente.

-Muy bien. Principe Phillionell...

-¡Oh, llámame Phill! ¡O Papá si lo prefieres! Jajajaja –Dijo giñándole un ojo.

-B-Bueno... eh.. Phill... Cuando la vea.. dígale... ehm...

-¿Sí?

-Dígale que... Que me gustaría invitarla esta noche a cenar –Susurró, tan rojo como el atardecer que asomaba por las ventanas.

Phillionell río estronduesamente haciendo que el joven se sintiera aún más incomodo:

-Por favor.. ya es bastante difícil decírselo a usted....

-¡¡Zelgadiss!! –El príncipe se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo que el joven perdiera momentaneamente el equilibrio- ¡Trátame de tú! Chico, si lo que quieres es pasar una velada romántica, yo os puedo preparar algo aquí mismo. Os prometo que nada de interrupciones –Volvió a guiñar un ojo, sonriente.

-N-no.. deje, prefiero... prefiero que salgamos fuera. Pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

-Muy bien, como quieras.

Minutos más tarde Ameria entró "corriendo" (no podía debido a su estado) por la puerta de la biblioteca, con un hermoso vestido ancho.

-¡Zel! ¿¡De verdad que vamos fuera a cenar!? –El muchacho asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

Habían escojido un restaurante no demasiado elegante, debido a la apariencia quimérica del hechicero. Aun así, se trataba de uno de los restaurantes más prestiogiosos de la ciudad, pero debido a ello, sus precios eran demasiado altos y no iba demasiada gente, tan solo la selecta.

-¿Qué vas a tomar tú, Zelgadiss?

-Mmmm... déjame ver...creo que tomaré el menú.

-Muy bien, entonces yo también -. Para acompañarte –Susurró con un leve rubor que el joven correspondió.- Pero cogeré doble ración –Comentó sonriente.

-¿¡Doble ración?! ¿No será demasiado?

-¿Qué? –Inquirio disgustada- ¿Me-me ves gorda?

El muchacho se alarmó en seguida, sabía lo que esa pregunta le podría acarrear y comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿Eh? ¡No no, Ameria! ¡Para nada! ¡Estás.. estás estupenda!

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto mientras la inocencia llenaba sus ojos.

-De verdad. Lo decía porque podría sentart-ros mal...

-Oh. No te proecupes, desde que tengo al bebé como más de lo normal, ya sabes, alimento para dos -.

-Entiendo. Por cierto, me he enterado de lo del Reino de Servia.

-¿Señores qué van a tomar?

-Tres menus normales, por favor.

-En seguida –Contestó mientras se retiraba.

-¿¡No es estupendo?!

-Sí, lo es.

-No solo el poder de Seyruun se extiende cada vez más, si no que tendremos más aliados en caso de guerra o crisis, ¡Y por supuesto nosotros también estaremos con ellos! ¡Ayudaremos a ser un país fuerte y unido en nombre de la justicia! ¡No habrá hombre maligno que pueda resistirse a nuestro poder, y el amor prevalecerá por encima de todo!

Zelgadiss se quedó silencioso por un momento, mirándola atónito.

-¿Q-qué?

De pronto sin saber cómo, el joven comenzó a reír de manera reprimida.

-Ze-zelgadis... ¿¡Estás riendo?!

-jeje... lo siento... Hacía mucho que no te oía uno de tus discursos justicieros. Me ha traído buenos recuerdos. –Sonrió.

Ameria sonrió satisfecha por lo ocurrido, en muy contadas veces había visto y oído reir al muchacho, y era un sonido que le llenaba el corazón "Tengo que conseguir que nos acerquemos más.... Quiero verle reír todos los días..."

Mientras tanto, Xellos los observaba desde fuera "Maldición.. tendré que esperar a que esta noche le entre hambre a Ameria para poder darle su dosis..."


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ya había pasado una semana y Ameria se encontraba frente a su espejo preparándose para la fiesta que se daría en Palacio ese mismo día.

-Este día es perfecto para acercarme más a Zel. –Comentó para sí misma mientras se ajustaba del todo su rosado vestido de embarazada- Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo estos últimos meses y aquella noche no estuvo nada mal... -Se sonrojó un poco al recordar el momento en el que el bebé fue concevido- ¿Sería demasiado pedirle matrimonio? Creo que le mataría del susto... Debe estar llevando fatal lo de su cura...

¡Listo!

En la zona centro del Palacio se había organizado una enorme sala donde se comería y más adelante habría un baile. Lina lucía un hermoso vestido largo rojo mientras sonreía maliciosamente a un Gourry trajeado, esperando ansiosamente el banquete que pronto se serviría. Zelgadiss estaba a su lado apollado en la parez, esperando nervioso la bajada de su princesa. Le habían obligado a ponerse un traje y asistir, de modo que se decantó por un traje negro con camisa y corbata blanca "Mierda. Por qué narices tengo que asistir a esto? Hay demasiada gente. Como uno solo se me quede mirando o haga algún comentario me voy" pensó ligeramente molesto. "Espera, insensato. Esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte más a Ameria. Deberías empezar a mostrarle un poco más que te importa... ¡Y decirla que la quieres!" "Dios.. qué raro suena eso..." "Tendré que acostumbrarme a esta clase de eventos..."

De pronto bajo un murmullo Ameria hizo su aparición, el príncipe Phillionell anunció su llegada. "Solo se... que sin ella no soy absolutamente nada..." pensó mientras la observaba silenciosamente.

-Damas, caballeros... Mi hija: la futura Reina de Seyruun.

Un leve "ohh..." llenó la amplia habitación mientras comentarios tales como "Qué guapa estás con esa tripa, jeje, qué monada" y "es una pena que tengas que llevarlo tú sola... ¡Pero estás guapísima! ¡El embarazo te está sentando genial!"

rodearon a la princesa. En especial los que se asemejaban al último de los comentarios eran los que le hicieron fruncir el ceño y gruñir silenciosamente en frustración a la joven quimera. Pero la visión de Ameria acercándose a él le sacó de sus pensamientos, dejándole algo anonadado.

-¡Zel! –Sonrió ella.- ¡Estás... estás guapísimo! –La quimera se sonrojó y alguno que otro comenzó a murmurar.

-A-Am--- Gracias. Tú también lo estás –Comentó intentando sonreír de forma natural.

-Me alegro de que hallas venido, lo pasaremos bien, ya verás. Esta semana con los preparativos no hemos podido estar demasiado tiempo juntos...

-Bueno, pero no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

A cambio ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras le cogía del brazo para sentarse y disfrutar del banquete.

-Tengo que decir unas palabras ahora,¿Me guardas el sitio mientras voy junto a mi padre?

-Claro.

Cuando todos se habían sentado Ameria hizo llamar la atención de los invitados:

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Quisiera agradecerles que hayan acudido hoy aquí, y anunciarles mi más sincera felicidad ante el tratado de paz y , por supuesto, prosperidad, que hace una semana Servia y Seyruun firmaron! ¡Les deseo que pasen una feliz velada en nombre de nuestro Reino!

La gente aplaudió y Ameria volvió a su sitio tras dar un abrazo a su padre, colcándose así frente a él y a la derecha del muchacho que amaba.

-Así se habla. –Comentó el joven, regalándole una sonrisa y recibiendo otra a cambio.

Lina y Gourry fueron la pareja estrella del banquete, aunque no por el hecho de ser pareja, sino por el escándalo que armaban al comer, consiguiendo que sus conocidos sudaran con resignación. Zelgadiss tampoco pasó desapercibido, para muchos se llevaba sospechosamente bien con la princesa.

Ameria, a pesar de la gente que había, cuidadosamente deslizó su mano hacia la de su compañero cuando este casualmente la dejó posar sobre su muslo derecho. Zel se sonrojó y la miró rápidamente, pero no comentó nada:

-¿Q-Qué? –Preguntó la princesa reforzando su sutil abrazo en él.

-Hay... hay gente...

-¿Te molesta? –Inquirió comenzando a desilusionarse.

-N-no... pero la gente va a darse cuenta.

-A mí no me importa.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo por un momento, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, no era que le molestase que hiciera ese gesto en públio, en absoluto, pero era consciente de las miradas de la gente de sangre azul, aunque también de que la quería, y que tarde o temprano tendrían que anunciar su relación en público como princesa de Seyruun que era la maravillosa mujer que ante sus ojos de sorpresa, esperaba insegura su respuesta.

-A mi tampoco –Sonrió correspondiendo su apretón.

Momentos después una melodía comenzó a sonar, indicando así que era hora del baile. Varias parejas comenzaron a acercarse al centro de la sala.

-Lina... Vamos a bailar.

-Jejeje... ¡Muy bien Gourry!

Ameria sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

-Zel, ¿Por qué no bailamos tú y yo también?

-¿Qué? Ameria estás en estado.

-¿Y qué? –Contestó algo molesta- Uno lento. Venga, Zel, por favor... nunca he bailado contigo...

-Ameria, por favor... deja de poner esa cara de- d-de- de-... ainsh... está bien.

La princesa totalmente satisfecha, le cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a guiarle a la pista de baile.

-¡Enseguida vamos, Filia!

-¡Tranquila! ¡Disfruta! –Sonrió.

La canción que antes sonaba se detuvo, y Phillionell, decidido a hacerles un favor, pidió con cortesía a los músicos que tocaran algo lento.

-Bien. ¿Sabes bailar, Zel?

El joven se ruborizó ligeramente:

-Eso creo...

Sus manos se unieron una vez más y entrelazaron los dedos suave y ligeramente mientras la princesa posaba su otra mano en el hombro del muchacho. Éste posó la suya en la cadera de la joven, atrayendo una vez más las miradas de los presentes.

-Ameria. Nos miran.

-¡Vamos, relájate! ¡Disfruta por un día! –Sonrió mientras el joven suspiraba intentando seguir su consejo-Siento tener esta tripa, apenas nos podemos acercar, jeje...

El hechicero reprimió las ganas de reír.

-No importa.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos se movieron al ritmo de ella.

_Me decías... cabecita loca..._

_Por seguir mis sueños..._

_Por romper las olas..._

_-_Me encanta esta canción –Comentó la joven mientras comenzaban ellos también a moverse a su ritmo.

_Me defendía... con mis alas rotas..._

_Contra la corriente vuela, vuela mariposa..._

_Eras mi ángel de la guarda..._

_Sobrevolando mis horas bajas..._

-¿Sabes, Zel? Esta canción me recuerda siempre a nosotros...

-¿Ah, sí?

_Eras la música del alba..._

_La lluvia cuando estalla..._

_Sálvame, no me dejes caer..._

_En la tristeza de las noches en vela..._

_Sálvame, y yo siempre seré_

_Tu amiga más fiel, que dentro te lleva..._

-Sí... -Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, captando más miradas aún.

_Me decías... cabecita loca..._

_Por soñar despierta..._

_Por querer que no amanezca nunca..._

_Tú me decías... Cabeza loca..._

_Siempre es igual, siempre mi ángel de la guarda..._

-Siempre has cuidado de mí, arriesgando tu propia vida... -Dirijió su mirada hacia la del muchacho- Y se podría decir que soy una cabeza loca, jeje –Ella rió y él la sonrió tiernamente.

_Sobrevolando mis horas bajas..._

-Eres mi ángel, Zel... mi ángel de la guarda... _la música del alba, la lluvia cuando estalla... _-Dijo seriamente mientras se iba acercando a su rostro. El joven conmovido hizo lo mismo, y suavemente se dieron un leve y corto beso.

_Sálvame y yo siempre seré..._

_Tu amiga más fiel...que dentro te lleva..._

_Eras mi ángel de la guarda..._

_Eras el eco de una voz lejana..._

-Te quiero, Ameria. –Dijo sin abrir aún los ojos, disfrutando del momento, y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que no era algo tan difícil de decir, como hasta ahora había creído y sentido.

-Yo también te quiero, Zel- Volvió a apoyarse sobre su pecho.

_Eras la música del alba..._

_La lluvia cuando estalla..._

Todas las miradas se posaban en ellos ahora. Pero tal vez porque tenían los ojos cerrados o porque estaban demasiado concentrados en sus cuerpos y sentimientos, eso no pareció importarles.

_Sálvame... no me dejes caer..._

_En la tristeza de las noches en vela..._

_Sálvame... y yo siempre seré_

_Tu amiga más fiel... _

-¿Sabes, Gourry? No sabes cuanto me alegra ver a esos dos juntos y felices.

-A mí también, Lina...

El baile prosiguió bajo la mirada emocionada del príncipe Phillionell:

-Me alegro por ti, hija...

-Ameria tiene mucha suerte, señor. –Comentó Filia- Y Zelgadiss también.

-Lo se –Contestó orgulloso.

_Seré la nieve al caer... sobre el mar..._

_Sobre la tierra cuando el fuego te quema..._

_Sálvame... Sálvame..._

La canción ya había terminado, y los dos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos lentamente percatándose de las miradas de la gente, incluida la de los músicos. Ambos no pudieron hacer otra cosa mejor que ruborizarse. Instantes después Ameria aclaró su garganta:

-Pueden continuar con el baile.

La música volvió a sonar una vez más, y la gente, totalmente extrañada, retomó cada uno sus respectivas actividades. Mientras, Zel y su princesa tomaron asiento avergonzados.

-¿Has visto? La princesa se ha besado con ese joven –Comentó una mujer.

-No sabía que estuviera comprometida. Puede que lo llevasen en secreto por ser él azul. –Continuó su compañero.

-¿Pero es acaso humano? –Inquirió alguien de al lado.

La quimera comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo en su asiento, la gente ya había empezado a cuestionar su humanidad, y esta vez era aún peor, porque sabía que jamás podría recuperar su cuerpo original. La rabía, el dolor y la impotencia comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que tanto sus dientes como sus ojos y puños se cerraran con fuerza. Ameria se percató de ello y le cogió de la mano:

-Tranquilo, Zel. No pasa nada. Es normal, no te conocen, no conocen tu historia.

Filia observó la escena con impotencia.

-¡Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo! ¡¿Es que son tan superficiales que no pueden ver a través de las personas?! –Gritó Lina con impaciencia- ¡Te lo juro Gourry, otro comentario acerca de la humanidad de Zel y los chamusco a todos!

-¡Ah! ¡Lina! ¡No lo hagas! –Gritó su compañero mientras la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Pero si es azul... parece una estatua... -Susurró otro.

-Yo me voy –Afirmó Zelgadiss levantándose de su asiento, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Ameria lo detuvo.

De pronto, un sonido de copa los hizo voltear hacia el príncipe, que sin poder quedarse indiferente ante la escena, se había levantado para poner fin al asunto:

-Damas y caballeros. –Aclaró su garganta- Recuerdo cuando mi pequeña no sobrepasaba los 15 años; toda su vida hasta entonces. No se separaba de mí, podría decirse que era el único hombre de su vida. No solo fui su padre, como ya sabréis, si no también su madre. Siempre he cuidado de ella como el mejor de los padres, y la he educado como la mejor madre de todas. Pero mi niña ya ha crecido. Hace cuatro años, casi cinco, que ya no puedo darle la protección y amor que ella anhela y necesita. En los últimos 4 mencionados años, otro hombre ha ocupado mi lugar. ¡No solo eso! La ha cuidado y protegido como su mayor tesoro, como su vida misma, en mi ausencia y conmigo presente; le ha enseñado cosas que ni siquiera yo podría, y lo que es más importante... le ha dado el mejor amor y respeto que un padre jamás pudiera desear para su hija. –Phillionell miró a Zelgadiss con los ojos conmovidos, mientras proseguía con su discurso- Señores, me enorgullece presentarles a quien ha salvado la vida de mi hija en innumerables ocasiones, al más humano de los seres humanos de este planeta, y a quien de ahora en adelante me enorgullecerá tratar como si fuera mi propio hijo... Zelgadiss Greywords. La otra mitad de mi Ameria –Dijo al fin mirando al público.

-Phill... -Susurró el joven conmocionado.

-Papá... -Susurró también ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero el príncipe continuó:

-Zelgadiss... Espero que en un futuro no muy lejano, seas tú el heredero del trono. Será un honor para mí entregarte el apellido "Seyruun", y que gobiernes tan bien como se que lo harás este magnífico Reino que cada día va aumentando –Dijo señalando levemente con su mano a los presentes-, pasando a ser Zelgadiss Greywords... El De Seyruun.

Ambos estrecharon las manos conmovidos, la joven quimera se encontraba sin saber qué decir, bajo los aplausos de los presentes. Los comentarios adoptaron otra forma de manera inmediata "¡Vaya! Que suerte tiene..." "¡Ameria! ¡Felicidades!" "¡Me alegro por ti!". Todos sentían grata curiosidad hacia al afortunado muchacho. Zel y Ameria se sonrieron, al igual que sus amigos. El hechicero volvió a sentarse ya más cómodo. La velada continuó sin más incidentes.

La noche ya había posado su estrellado abrazo sobre la ciudad de la magia blanca. Los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, y para sorpresa de Zelgadiss varias mujeres y algún hombre (mayores todos) se acercaron a estrecharle la mano.

-Presumo que es usted el padre del bebé. –Comentó uno de ellos sonriendo con dulzura. El joven asintió suavemente- Soy un viejo amigo de Phillionell. Es agradable ver que hay gente como usted. Cuídela bien.

-Descuide –Contestó perplejo.

Ameria sonrió con alegría.

-¿Has visto? Hay que darles la oportunidad de conocerte .-Susurró. La quimera asintió sonriendo y la princesa lo cogió del brazo.

Ya había llegado la una de la madrugada, las estrellas se hallaban ocultas bajo un espeso manto de nubes tan negras como la noche. Un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía, y la temperatura descendió bruscamente. El invierno había llegado. Ameria sintió un escalofrío mientras llegaba a la puerta de su habitación acompañada, por supuesto, por Zelgadiss:

-Quisiera agradecerle a tu padre lo que ha hecho y dicho hoy por mí.

-No te preocupes, Zel. Lo ha dicho de corazón, le conozco.

-Lo se, y por eso me gustaría compensarle de alguna manera.

-Eres un encanto, Zel.

El joven se ruborizó sin comprender:

-¿Por qué?

Ameria dejó escapar una risilla, le encantaba verlo avergonzado:

-Por ser tú. –Declaró acercándose a él para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

El muchacho sonrió nervioso.

-Deberías reír más a menudo, Zel. Me gustas más así.

-Procuraré entonces.

-Zelgadiss...

-¿Sí? –Inquirió extrañado ante el cambio de expresión que se había dado en el rostro de la joven. Había pasado de uno alegre, a otro de temor, nerviosismo, duda y vergüenza. Un enorme relámpago acompañado de un trueno llenaron los pasillos vacios del Palacio.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás... -Ella comenzó a juguetear nerviosametne con su vestido- Había pensado que........ ¿Sabes? Las noches de invierno de Seyruun como esta son muy frías... y.... ehm.... –El joven pestañeó extrañado. La princesa levantó la mirada hacia la del muchacho- ¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?

-¿Qué?

Ameria bajó la mirada bruscamente, totalmente avergonzada.

-¡Ya se que es algo precipitado, pero...!.... Solo esta noche, Zelgadiss, por favor... -Volvió a levantar su mirada de ruego.

Las mejillas del hechicero se colorearon una vez más, ya por enésima vez desde que había comenzado la velada.

-Pero... ni siquiera estamos casados, Ameria... Se supone que no podemos...

Otro enorme trueno hizo que la joven botara levemente.

-Y... y se supone que tampoco podíamos hacer el amor, y mira...

Zelgadiss se sonrojó aún más, el tema le creaba pánico:

-Eso fue diferente. Además, fue en el mundo de los sueños, y probablemente ese fue el motivo por el que no te dañé.

-Se que es diferente... pero... Zel, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagamos otra vez... solo quiero dormirme bajo tu abrazo, y despertarme con tu rostro junto al mío. –Confesó mientras un leve rubor recorría sus mejillas mientras le miraba a los ojos- Te quiero.

-Ah... -Quiso encontrar algo que responderle, pero ni siquiera él sabía por qué se estaba negando, su propio corazón y cuerpo correspondían los deseos de su princesa, mientras se sumergía cada vez más y más en la profunda mirada marina de la joven que tenía frente a él.- De acuerdo. –Respondió al fin.-Espero que no nos descubran. –Comentó mientras cogidos de la mano entraban en la habitación.

Ameria se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las persianas:

-No te preocupes, Zel. Nadie entra ni sale sin mi permiso.

-¿Ni siquiera Lina y Gourry? ¬¬ -Inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

-Esos dos están demasiado ocupados ensayando su noche de bodas.-Ameria pestañeó dos veces al mirar por la ventana- ¡Ah! ¡Fíjate, Zel!¡Está nevando!

Zelgadiss sonrió. Cada día se iba pareciendo más a la Ameria de siempre, la que le levantaba el espíritu. Se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros mientras observaban la tormenta de nieve que desplegaba ya su manto blanco por la dormida ciudad de Seyruun.

-Me quedaría observándolo toda la noche.-Afirmó la joven mientras su compañero acariciaba sus hombros suavemetne con sus pulgares.

-Entonces no cierres las persianas si no quieres.

-Bien. –Ella se volteó y lo abrazó suavemente mientras él la correspondía con la misma ternura. Ameria rió levemente- Me alegra comprovar que ya no te pones tan tenso cuando me acerco.

La brillante mirada de Zelgadiss era seria mientras sus ojos se mantenían conectados. Su rostro bajó, y mientras cogía la mano de la princesa, la cual iba acariciando según la acercaba a él, sus labios acariciaron los carnosos de la joven. Ameria quedó perpleja ante la iniciativa inusual del joven. Pronto cerró también sus ojos, y correspondió su beso con un suave gemido de felicidad mientras él la atraía aún más hacia su propio cuerpo con el brazo derecho que la cintura de la princesa recorría.

Pronto el beso terminó, y él aflojó ligeramente su abrazo mientras depositaba otro pequeño beso en la mano que aún acariciaba. Ameria sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Hey, cuidado. No vayas a acerte daño. –Dijo el muchacho mientras la abrazaba para evitar que se callera.

-Jejeje... lo siento.

Zel sonrió:

-Voy a cambiarme.

Mientras la quimera se ponía el pijama Real en el servicio, Ameria aprobechó para hacer lo mismo y ponerse su camisón de embarazada. Después se recostó en la cama y continuó mirando la tormenta de nieve mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. Pocos segundos después Zelgadiss salió ya totalmente vestido. Depositó su traje doblado en una silla cercana y nervioso se metió también en la cama. Tras suspirar observó el rostro de la joven, la cual seguía mirando por la ventana. Una vez más sus mejillas delataron su nerviosismo. "Tengo que hacerla saber lo que siento. Es lo único que me queda. No la quiero perder. Pero he de recordar controlarme". La princesa no tardó en darse cuenta de la profunda mirada del muchacho y volteó a mirarle, igualmente nerviosa. Ambos estaban sentados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El cuerpo de Zelgadiss volvía a estar tenso, y más aún cuando la princesa encontró el valor para tumbarse sobre su pecho, aunque algo insegura. "Debo ser valiente, Debo..." Zel finalmente correspondió su abrazo. Ambos suspiraron y él dirijió su mirada a través de la ventana, pensativo. El silencio llenó la estancia por un rato, y Ameria cerró los ojos acomodándose algo más en su pecho, disfrutando del dulce aroma que su cuerpo emanaba. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón acompasados con su respiración. Al principio había sido rápido, nervioso, pero ya casi había vuelto a la normalidad.

Los dedos del joven comenzaron a acariciar su cabello suavemente, casi como una brisa, pero lo suficientemente cariñoso como para hacer que la princesa suspirara feliz.

-Lo siento. –Propino de pronto.

-¿mm?

-Siento no haber estado aquí durante los otros meses del embarazo. Lo cierto es que... Ahora que se que no hay cura –Ameria abrió los ojos- Siento que muchas veces me he comportado de una manera muy egoísta. –La joven levantó su rostro hacia el de él y la quimera apartó la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla hacia ella. Sus caricias ya habían cesado y cierto aire de tristeza y arrepentiemiento cubría su rostro- Me hubiese gustado haber estado aquí contigo.

Ameria cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Zel. Fue Ceiphied, no podíamos levantar sospechas entre los demonios de ningún tipo. Debemos cuidar del que podría salvar al mundo cuando Lina no esté. Y lo que es más importante, de nuestro hijo. Lo que importa es que estás aquí, y nada hará que me separe de ti.

Xellos, que les observaba desde la otra dimensión, comentó para sus adentros "Bueno, ya lo veremos cuando tengamos a tu bebé" "Disfruta de esta noche, princesa". Se puso tras la puerta de la joven a vigilar "Considéralo un regalo. Por las veces que no me cantaste. Esta noche os dejaré a solas".

-Ameria... -Zel comenzó a sonreír junto a ella.- Me gustaría acariciar al bebé... -Susurró con un rubor.

-¡Claro!

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama completamente. Ella apoyó del todo su espalda en la cama mientras él se puso de lado.

-Tendrás que hacerlo sobre el camisón... jeje.

-¿Por qué? –De pronto se dio cuenta del motivo, sino tendría que levantarse toda la prenda para dejar su vientre al descubierto- oh... N-no importa –Carraspeó antes de seguir.- Además, podrías coger frío.

-jejej... sí... -Contestó nerviosa.

Ameria cogió su mano y la posó donde el futuro príncipe se encontraba. Zelgadiss suspiró y apoyó ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y haciendo uso de su valor se levantó y apoyó la mitad de su rostro en el vientre de la joven. La princesa le observó extrañada durante el proceso y más tarde se sonrojó:

-Ze-zel...

De pronto un pequeño "Je" de completa felicidad alcanzó los oídos de la joven.

-Puedo oír el latido de su corazón... -Dijo emocionado.

Ameria se relajó y sonrió mientras el bebé dio una patadita en el rostro de la quimera.

-Je, parece que mi cabeza pesa demasiado para él. –comentó mientras la levantaba y la posaba cerca de la de su princesa, haciendo que esta sonriera vergonzosamente.

Él aún mantenía la mano acariciando su vientre así como la sonrisa mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba con felicidad, un sentimiento que hacía mucho había olvidado y por fin comenzaba a recordar. Él meció su rostro ligeramente en el cuello de la joven, acercándose aún más a ella, y Ameria le correspondió con su cabeza mientras se tapaba y protegia del frió de la noche. Zelgadiss cerró los ojos algo cansado y ella elevó su mano hacia el rostro del petreo hechicero, acariciándolo levemente con su dedo índice.

-Zelgadiss.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero.

El hechicero abrió los ojos:

-Y yo a ti, Ameria...

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y suavemente depositó un beso en la mejilla de la joven, después prosiguió a repetir la operación en el cuello, y Ameria no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar, como si una enorme carga se liberase de ella.

La mano de Zelgadiss avandonó su vientre y se posó en el costado de ella para poder darse apoyo mientras levantaba su tronco para poder besarla en la boca. Un suave gemido escapó los labios de ambos. Ameria acarició su rostro y su cuello con las palmas de las manos, sus dedos y el reverso de ambas repetidas veces, con extrema dulzura y suavidad, haciendo que suaves escalofríos calientes recorrieran el cuerpo del muchacho. Zel no paró de besarla, sus labios se fundían los unos con los otros, el superior con el inferior de ella, y después el inferior con el superior de la joven, y los dos a la vez, así sin descanso, suave pero apasionadamente, con mucha delicadeza, mientras un pequeño pero intenso cosquilleo recorría esa zona para extenderse por el resto del cuerpo, deseando más, y más.

-Zel... no te vayas... no te vayas nunca...

-No lo haré, Ameria... no lo haré... no lo haré... no podría... sería incapaz... -Susurró como pudo a sus labios- ... Tú me llenas...

-Zel...

El hechicero rozó suavemente la lengua de la joven con la suya propia, probocando que un nuevo gemido de placer llenara la habitación. Relámpagos iluminaron la habitación mientras las manos de la princesa masajeaban el cabello del muchacho. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas contra los rostros de ambos, y el calor hacía rato que recorría sus cuerpo. Los brazos de Zelgadiss, cansados, comenzaron a flaquear obligándolo a tumbarse sobre sus codos, descendiendo su cuerpo hacia el de ella. Los generosos pechos de la joven chocaron contra su torso, haciendo que el contacto físico les hiciera a ambos suspirar. Zelgadiss avandonó sus labios, mientras aprovechaban para coger aire. Él continuó sembrando suaves besos por el cuello, pómulos, ojos y a lo largo del rostro de la joven, pronto ambos perderían el control bajo los fríos estruendos de la tormenta y las cálidas atenciones de los dos.

Ameria no podía quedarse indiferente, y mientras el hombre al que amaba deslizaba los labios a lo largo de la linea de su mandívula, rozándola con los dientes, haciendo que todo su bello se herizara, dirigió sus delicadas manos hacia el pecho del muchacho. Deslizando sus finos dedos de frío sudor, acarició todo el trabajado torso, pecho y costados de la quimera, haciendo que una pequeña convulsión involuntaria obligara a Zelgadiss gemir; hielo y fuego, noche y día, nieve y lava: Las llemas de los dedos de Ameria y el cuerpo ardiente de Zelgadis, "....Demasiado tiempo solo...". El joven besó abiertamente la barbilla de la mujer bajo pequeños jadeos y profundas respiraciones. No solo la zona centro del cuerpo del hechicero ardía, si no TODO su cuerpo, cada tejido que cubría su alma y corazón ansiaba, GRITABA por sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa que bajo sus caricias jadeaba, gemía y se derretía. Mientras besaba su cuello, apoyó gran parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, jamás dañando su vientre, y sus manos se deslizaron por los desnudos brazos de Ameria, creando el mayor contacto físico posible, piel con piel. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella extendiendo los brazos de ambos a lo largo de la cama en un vano intento de calmar su ansiedad.

-Ameria... -Susurró en su oído, provocando un nuevo escalofrío en ella.

-.....E...Estas haciendo... que me derrita... -Pronunció como pudo, su voz negándose a salir, demasiado ocupada para hablar.

-..... Y tú haces que quiera perder el control... -Jadeó en su rostro mientras la volvía a besar, esta vez aún más apasionadamente, pero siempre suave, gentil...

Cada vez estaba más claro el deseo de repetir lo ocurrido en aquella mágica noche del mundo de los sueños en sus latentes centros.

Ameria sin poder dejar de desear hacerle sentir fundirse junto a ella, mientras las manos entrelazadas de ambos se colocaban cerca de su cabeza, aprovechó el momento en el que Zel comenzó a dirigirse hacia su hombro, para besar el desnudo cuello del muchacho. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo del joven, acompañado de un leve gemido. No contenta con eso deslizó suavemente su cálida lengua desde la base de la parte lateral de la zona que acababa de besar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándo que Zelgadiss detuviera sus actos de inmediato y haciendo que todo rastro de bello de su cuerpo se herizara mientras un casi imperceptible temblor recorrió su puntiagudo aparato auditivo. Poco después volvió a repetir la operación, pero esta vez con más confianza, succionando el lóbulo que segundos antes había acariciado para poro después lamer con extrema dulzura, "....Demasiado...", el resto de su puntiaguda oreja; por todas partes. Zelgadiss no pudo evitar gemir audiblemente, aunque sin gritar, mientras uno de sus puntos más débiles era claramente estimulado. El hechicero la besó apasionadamente en la boca, fundiendo ligeramente sus lenguas mientras la princesa, aún por debajo de la ropa, acariciaba ahora toda la espalda del joven, incluídas las pequeñas piedras adheridas a la piel; "....Voy a perder el control..." "...Estoy perdiendo el control.... No puedo... no pue-no puedo... no puedo perder el control.."

-Ah...

"....Esto... esto.... ESTO no esta bien..!..." se repetía una y otra vez para autoconvencerse de parar mientras una de sus manos quiso dirigirse al pecho de la joven.

Por el contrario, Ameria intentaba de forma lenta y sutil que el muchacho perdiera el para él tan ansiado control, a pesar de que su mente susurrara "...tal vez deberíamos parar...". Pero su corazón, su alma, espíritu y su cuerpo necesitaban ese amor, consumir el dolor, la soledad y las ganas de disfrutar el uno del otro de los úlitmos meses, y mañana serían felices. Justo cuando comenzó a intentar rozar con su muslo la notable erección del muchacho de manera que fuera "accidental" el joven se separó, marcando una pequeña distancia entre ambos, lo cual hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

La princesa observó el jadeante rostro de la quimera mientras ella misma intentaba recuperar el aliento. Zelgadiss besó lentamente la frente de Ameria, después sus ojos y por fin una vez más su boca, muy lentamente, y se apartó algo tembloroso, tumbándose sobre su espalda. Ameria pestañeó extrañada, sin apenas moverse. Zel miraba hacia el techo, la tormenta parecía ser cada vez más fuerte, y el viento no paraba de golpear y silvar contra los amplios cristales de la ventana de la habitación. Cuando su respiración se reguló algo más, anunció:

-Voy al baño.

Ameria lo miró:

-Bien.

El hechicero se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró pesadamente antes de levantarse. Poco después, aún algo tembloroso, se dirigió al servicio, intentando no hacer evidente su excitación.

Ameria comenzaba a enfriarse y se tapó poniéndose de lado, mirando una vez más el enorme manto blanco que caía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta que comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho se refrescaba con agua fría el rostro y la nuca. "Dios... por poco pierdo el cntrol del todo y lo estropeo...". Se miró al espejo por unos instantes, sus mejillas aún algo sonrosadas por el calor de la pasión. Un suspiro rompió el silencio. No quería tardar demasiado en volver, pero su erección aún era muy notable, y volvería a nublarle la razón en la cercanía de la joven.

Volvió a mojar sus manos con agua fría, cuidadosamente roció el gélido líquido por sus órganos reproductores. Debido al contraste un intenso dolor localizado hizo aparición en la zona en cuestión mientras volvía a su estado natural. Zelgadiss cerró los ojos por la terrible sensación momentaneamente, "Es por nuestro bien..."

Instantes después la princesa escuchó una puerta en la lejanía. El hechiero se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. El joven se acercó a su rostro:

-Ameria... -Susurró.- ¿Estás dormida...?

-.... Mmm... mmm...

La joven quimera no pudo evitar sonreír. Tras introducirse entre las sábanas, tumbándose de costado, la abrazó por la espalda acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Buenas noches... -Susurró

-....Bmm...ns... n...chs..mm.. –Balbuceó acercándose más a él.

Una sonrisa cubría ambos semblantes. No tardó mucho en apoderarse el sueño de Zelgadiss. Esa noche durmió cálido y en paz, una calidez que jamás en su vida había sentido, y que aunque se le hacía extraña, le llenaba por dentro. Por una vez no tuvo pesadillas, por una vez descansó, por una vez sintió la calidez del amor humano.

Al día siguiente Ameria despertó sobre el pecho del hechicero. Sonriente, miró su rostro. En él vio reflejado al niño que llevaba dentro y que ocultaba durante el día. Dormía plácidamente, totalmente relajado, sin ningún ceño fruncido y a pierna suelta. Su respiración era profunda y lenta, señal de que aún no se despertaría. "Como me encanta esa carita de completa paz e inocencia..." "He decidido que quiero que esto sea lo primero que vea cada mañana al despertar". Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a acomodarse en su pecho. "Supongo que ese es el rostro que tenía antes del incidente con Rezo... Tranquilo y en paz... sin que sus demonios interiores lo atormentaran..."

De pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron:

-¡Ameria! ¡Ameria, despierta! ¡Mira!

Era su padre. La joven observó que el rostro de la quimera comenzaba a indicar que de seguir así, en segundos se despertaría. Ameria, alarmada, se levantó corriendo y abrió la puerta tan solo una ranura:

-¡Papá! ¡No grites! –Susurró.

-¿Eh, pero por qué? –Preguntó desconcertado. Ameria volvió a mirar al joven que comenzaba a despertarse- ¡¿Has visto?! ¡Está nevando! ¡Corre antes de que pare!

-¡Papá! SSSSSSHHHHH..............!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Susurró por fin. Mientras, Zelgadiss cambiaba de postura, dando la espalda a la fuente del ruido. -¿Puedo pasar? –Inquirió algo extrañado levantando su gruesa ceja.

-Eh... Es que... No estoy visible, papá... -Contestó nerviosa- Ya he visto la nieve, en seguida bajo, ¿Vale?

-Eh... muy bien... -Contestó no muy satisfecho.

-Eso.. venga... ahora vete... que quiero seguir durmiendo –Anunció con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¡Ah! Y ya me encargaré yo de despertar a Zel, Filia, Lina y Gourry. Déjales descansar, que ayer estuvimos hasta tarde.

-Está bien.

Cuando su padre ya se había marchado, la princesa cerró la puerta dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. Después, se volvió a tumbar junto al muchacho, que ahora dormía mirando hacia la ventana. Su respiración ya no era tan profunda, lo cual hizo que la joven maldijera a su padre por un momento, por haber perturbado el sueño del hechicero.

Ameria se quedó observando su rostro, De repente los ojos del joven se movieron bajo sus párpados, y finalmente los abrió. Su miranda aun se estaba acostumbrando cuando pronunció su nombre:

-¿Ameria?...

-Buenos días Zelgadiss... -Dijo con algo de remordimiento en su rostro. "Papá lo terminó de despertar al final... se veía tan... en paz..."-Sigue durmiendo un poco más...

El muchacho frotó su rostro y se estiró levemente intentando despejarse mientras daba un fuerte suspiro. Ya más despejado la miró con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Ella rió suavemente:

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

El comentario hizo que lo hiciera aún más:

-Por nada... -Dijo somnoliento. Zel se frotó los ojos una vez más.

-Así que esta es la cara que tienes recién despertado. –Comentó dulcemente- Me encanta. –Dijo besándolo en la mejilla a un anonadado Zelgadiss.-¿No quieres dormir un poco más?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la boca para dar un ligero bostezo, su mirada y cuerpo aún somnolientos. Ameria acarició suavemente su rostro con el reverso de sus dedos:

-Cualquiera lo diría –Sonrió- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Muy bien.

La tripa de la princesa estaba pegada a la de él. El bebé se movió dentro y Zelgadiss lo pudo notar provocándole una sonrisa.

-........¿Y vosotros?.....

La joven sonrió igualmente:

- ¡Mejor que nunca! –Afirmó abrazándose a él- Te quiero. –Pronunció disfrutando de su contacto.

-Yo también.

A pesar de hacérsele más fácil demostrar sus sentimientos, a la joven quimera aún se le hacía raro pronunciar y escuchar las palabras "Te quiero". Pero aun sin estar totalmente acostumbrado a ellas, el oírlas y pronunciarlas, no solo creaba un rubor y ligero nerviosismo en su cuerpo, sino también una tremenda liberación y bien estar.

Ameria volvió a besarle en la mejilla:

-Hoy estás cariñosa, ¿Eh?

La princesa rió suavemente en su oído.

-Es que soy muy feliz.

Zelgadiss la abrazó bajo las sábanas:

-Pues yo necesito ir al baño, je.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió soltándole.

El muchacho miró por la ventana al levantarse y sonrió:

-¿Has visto? –Preguntó gesticulando con la cabeza- Hace un día expléndido, y está TODO cubierto de nieve.

-Ah..... ¡¿En serio?! –Preguntó con ilusión intentando levantarse rápidamente de la cama.

-Ten cuidado, Ameria. –Aconsejó mientras la ayudaba- No seas imprudente, un día de estos acabarás haciéndote daño, a ti y al bebé.

-Nah, yo se lo que me hago. –Afirmó mientras se acercaba a la ventana.- ¡¡HALA!! ¡Zelgadis! ¡Está precioso!

El hechicero ya estaba en el cuarto de baño cambiándose.

-¿Zel?

-¿Sí? –Contestó dede el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Podemos ir luego a fuera un rato?

El joven sonrió "Ni que fuera su padre para pedirme permiso":

-Claro.

-¡Bien! –Contestó emocionada mientras seguía observando el maravilloso paisaje blanco.

Minutos después bajaron al comedor cogidos del brazo para desayunar. No había ya nadie, y a juzgar por el desorden, dedujeron que Lina y Gourry habían estado allí.

-Vaya. ¿Cuánto hemos dormido? –Preguntó la quimera.

Phillionell asomó la cabeza por la puerta:

-¿Uh? ¡Ah, estáis aquí! ¡Estamos todos fuera! Bueno, yo ahora he de retirarme para seguir trabajando ¡Pero os esperan allí!

-Muy bien. –Sonrió la princesa.

El príncipe puso una mirada un poco extraña mientras los observaba detenidamente. Mientras, ellos lo miraban desconcertados:

-¿Qué.... os ha retenido tanto tiempo... en la cama? –Inquirió de pronto.

Ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato.

-¡Papa! ¡No seas mal pensado! Ayer fuímos muy tarde a la cama, ¡Y yo ahora duermo también por dos!

-Lo segundo no te lo puedes creer ni tú. ¿Y tú, Zelgadiss...?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo...? –El muchacho comenzó a sudar frío- A-Anoche... me quedé hasta tarde leyendo... Y apenas pude dormir con los enormes truenos.

-....ya... -Phill volvió a mirar a su hija- Ameria cuidado con lo que hacéis, que no estáis casados. –Reprendió.

-¡Papá! ¡Que no hemos hecho nada, de verdad!

-Ameria que soy tu padre. Que estés embarazada de él vale, porque tiene su historia, pero ojo con lo que hacéis, sacerdotisa.

-¡Como si tú y mamá no hubierais hecho cosas cuando erais jóvenes!

-¡Jovencita!. ¿Se os ha ocurrido pensar que puede que dañéis al bebé?

Zelgadiss no sabía dónde meterse, pero era cierto que no habían hecho nada que pudiera dañar a la criatura.

-¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada!

-Phillionell –Llamó el hechicero captando así su atención- Es cierto. Anoche dormí en la cama de Ameria.

-¡Ajá!-

El joven le detuvo.

-PERO, le prometo que no hicimos nada de lo que usted crée. –Contestó seriamente.-Le doy mi palabra. Jamás le mentiría, y mucho menos después de lo que dijo ayer; al contrario; quisiera compensarle de algún modo.

El príncipe se relajó:

-Hijo... La mayor compensación para mí es que cuides muy bien de mi niña, que no le hagas daño y la trates tan bien como se merece.

-Eso está hecho.

-De todos modos andaros con cuidado, que me conozco esas hormonas, yo también fui joven.

-Descuide.

-Bien, ¡Hasta luego!

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras comenzaban con su desayuno.

-Tu padre tiene razón, no deberíamos dormir juntos.

-¡Pero si no pasó nada!

-Ameria...

Ella cerró la boca. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, estuvieron muy cerca de hacer algo que se suponía no debían.

-.... Ya lo se... pero... Está bien. –Suspiró resignada.

El hechicero se percató de su expresión y sonrió.

-Cuidado, no querrás que piense que no puedes vivir sin mí. –Bromeó.

La joven le lanzó una mirada asesina:

-¡Por supuesto que no puedo! –Gritó y después se hechó a reír.

La quimera sonrió aún más.

Más tarde se abrigaron bien y salieron a los jardines del gran Palacio, donde encontraron al resto de sus amigos, incluido Xellos, al que Zel le lanzó una peligrosa mirada.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Zel, Ameria! –Sonrió Lina- ¡Ya os ha costado!

-Jaja.. si...

-¡Fíjate! Estamos haciendo un muñeco de nieve. ¿Te apuntas? –Preguntó el alto espadachín.

-¡Sí!

Zelgadiss se acercó, pero no tomó parte en la construcción. Mientras tanto, Xellos comenzó a formar una bola de nieve, y de pronto... ¡PLAS! En la cara.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡XELLOS!!!! ¡¡¡JURO QUE TE MATO!!!!

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Filia, cálmate! –Gritó asustada la princesa.

La dragona dorada se transformó, no solo destruyendo el muñeco de nieve, sino también creando una bola de nieve enorme.

-Jajajajaj –Xellos no paraba de reírse.

-¡¡¡¡¡XEELLOS TOMAAAAAA!!!!

-¡E-Espera!

La enorme bola estampó al demonio contra la parez del palacio.

-Je, bien hecho. –Contestó el hechicero.

-F-Filia... ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? –Inquirió la pelirroja.

-¡Ja! Se lo tiene merecido. –Afirmó adoptando su apariencia humana otra vez.

-¿¡Sí?! Pues mira lo que has hecho, ¡Ya casi habíamos terminado! –Señaló.

-ajaja... Lo siento...

-Ainsh... yo me largo. Vamos Gourry, antes de ayer vi un restaurante muy interesante.

-¡Vale!

-¿Qué? ¿Ya os vais? –Pregutnó la sacerdotisa algo desilusionada.

-Tranquila, Ameria, yo me quedo. –Dijo Filia.

-Bueno.

Ambas retomaron la tarea de hacer el muñeco de nieve bajo la mirada de Zelgadiss, hasta que este habló.

-Chicas, creo que yo me voy.

-¿Quéeeee? –Inquirió Ameria.

-Lo siento, pero me estoy aburriendo. Iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-B... Bueno...

Las chicas continuaron con su labor.

Una hora más tarde Zelgadiss intentaba pasear por las calles de Seyruun, dificultosamente debido a la cantidad de nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Parecía increíble, había caído como 12 centímetros en tan solo una noche, y el cielo comenzaba a amenazar con lo mismo para las próximas horas.

El muchacho se detuvo a mirar el escaparate de una tienda de música. En ella había colocados varios instrumentos, pero se fijó especialmente en uno: La guitarra española.

Poco después entró en ella, inspeccionó sus bolsillos y sonrió.

-Oiga.

El dependiente se le acercó:

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?

-Puede decirme cuanto cuesta esa guitarra que tiene en el mostrador, ¿Por favor?

-Claro.

Instantes después salió por la puerta con la guitarra en mano. "Seyruun no tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer, y menos cuando nieva. Creo que esto me entretendrá un poco" pensó mientras se dirigía de nuevo a Palacio.

Ya había pasado hora y media y Ameria comenzaba a aburrirse mientras miraba por la ventana del salón. "Qué aburrimiento... Me pregunto dónde estará Zel... suspiro... "Recordó el rostro del joven cuando dormía, y luego sus cálidos besos bajo la tormenta. "................ Cada día le quiero más.............. Ojalá me pidiese matrimonio........... Así podríamos estar siempre juntos, sin que nadie nos dijera nada, y podríamos hacer cosas como las de anoche.. y más..." Ameria sonrió bajo un suspiro ".......... Cómo deseo casarme con él...........""...............Creo que voy a ir a buscarle".

Momentos después la princesa salió por las puertas. Sintió un leve pinchazo en la tripa y la acarició extrañada, pero en cuanto se pasó siguió adelante.

Mientras tanto Zelgadiss seguía caminando hacia el Palacio sumido en sus pensamientos. "Bueno, tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a esta apariencia. Supongo que los habitantes de aquí también lo harán en cuanto me vean todos los días y comprueben que no tengo malas intenciones. O eso espero. De todos modos a Ameria no le importa, y eso es el que más cuenta. Parece increíble pero no parece repugnarle en absoluto.... Definitivamente no comprenderé a las sacerdotisas, ¿No se supone que todas ellas querían a su príncipe azul?" De pronto Zelgadiss bromeó en su mente "Bueno, yo soy azul" El muchacho suspiró "Esta noche he dormido muy agusto... creo que no he dormido tan bien en toda mi vida... Y despertarme con sus ojos mirándome... ha sido... extrañamente gratificante... No me importaría volver a hacerlo". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la visión de la joven.

-Ameria. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Zel! ¡Te encontré! Me aburría en casa, así que decidí salir a ver si te veía.

-No se ni como puedes andar con toda esta nieve.

-Ejej... Pues... dificultosamente. –Comentó mientras retomaban la dirección de la quimera.- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Ah, ¿Esto? Es... algo, que he comprado.

-ahmmm... ¿Y qué es?

-Luego te lo enseño. –Sonrió.

-Bien. –Contestó alegremente.

-Por cierto Zel –Dijo a escasos metros de la entrada del enorme Palacio.- ¡Toma! –Exclamó riéndose y tirándole una pequeña bola de nieve a la cara, mientras un pequeño copo comenzó a caer del cielo.

-¡Ah! ¡Está fría! –Exclamó quitándosela rápidamente- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Cuando el joven vió la expresión de risa y felicidad de la mujer también sonrió. -¿Qué pasa...? ¿Quieres guerra? –Preguntó soltando la guitarra y cogiendo un pequeño puñado de nieve.

Ameria intentó escapar:

-¡Ah! ¡No!

-Jejejeje....... Ven aquí –Zelgadiss la agarró firme pero suavemente por la cintura y aplastó la bola contra su cara.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡ESTA HELADA!

-Jeje.. ¿Ves lo que te pasa por intentar desafiarme?

-Jaja.. Ahora verás –Ella también le aplastó del todo tanta nieve como pudo coger del suelo, tan fuerte que hizo que el joven callera al suelo.

Aprovechó ese instante para escapar dificultosamente y ponerse a una distancia prudente:

-¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Deberías verte Zel! –La pobre se puso de rodillas en el suelo debido a la incontrolable risa mientras comenzaba a nevar de nuevo.

Le dio semejante ataque que tuvo que sostenerse la tripa para controlarse. El hechicero también rió suavemente:

-Ahora verás –Afirmó mientras se levantaba.

La joven estaba tan concentrada en reírse que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la quimera se posó delante de ella en cuclillas. Por eso mismo, cuando está miró hacia delante se sobresaltó levemente haciendo sonreír maliciosamente a Zelgadiss. Este la saludó:

-Hola –Canturreó.

-¡Ah!

La princesa no pudo ni moverse, inmediatamente sintió un gélido frío recorrer el interior de su espalda. De la impresión calló de espaldas al suave manto blanco arrastrando consigo al hechicero que volvía a reírse.

-Eres cruel Zel. –Dijo con el rostro del joven a dos centímetros de distancia.

-Lo se. –Sonrió.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios cuando ella sintió un tremendo dolor en la tripa.

-¡Ah!

Zelgadiss se incorporó ligeramente sobresaltado:

-¡Ameria!, ¡¿estás bien?!

-¡Ah! La tripa... Me... Me duele la tripa... Me dueleee....

El muchacho comenzó a preocuparse mientras las manos de Ameria apretaban con fuerza la ropa del joven:

-¡Zel! –Ella había comenzado a sudar.

-Tra- ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya verás como no es nada!

-El... El bebé....

-...D-dios... ¡G-GUARDIAS! ¡¡LLAMAD A UN MÉDICO!! ¡¡¡YA!!! –Gritó el hechicero mientras cogía a la joven en brazos como podía y la llevaba al interior del Palacio.- Tranquila, Ameria... Todo saldrá bien... -Pero lo cierto era que no estaba seguro de ello, y la preocupación se hallaba fijada claramente en su rostro.

CONTINUARÁ


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notas de la autora: ¡**¡Yujuuuuuu!!. Estoy en racha como veis, jeje, es que me aburro mucho en mi trabajo de verano XD. Espero que os estén gustando los nuevos capítulos, cuando me puse a ellos tuve que hasta leerme el fic porque no me acordaba de la mitad UUU. Casi al final hay una cancioncilla que toca Zel, recomiendo escucharla, aunque sea un poquitín, para meterse más en la historia . Y estas primeras escenas como otra dramática y Agnst que hay más abajo le pega mucho la canción "It is perhaps similar to the radiance of morning mist" del Slayers TRY Treasury BGM 2. yo las escuchaba mientras escribía. ¡Dejad reviews! 0

**Capítulo 14**

Tres horas más tarde, Zelgadiss comenzaba a desgastar el pasillo que daba a la puerta de la habitación de Ameria. La preocupación y la inquietud del muchacho se reflejaban perfectamente en su petreo rostro mientras andaba de un lado a otro.

Xelloss, al igual que él, también estaba preocupado, pero procuraba disimularlo "En cuanto salga el doctor entraré a curarla yo mismo, ese bebé tiene que nacer sano y salvo".

-Zelgadiss, tranquilízate. Ese doctor es el mejor de Seyruun –Afirmó Lina- Está especializado en todo.

-Sí, y Seyruun es la ciudad de la sanación. Seguro que estará bien –Continuó el rubio esapadachín.

La joven quimera tan solo dejó escapar un "chi" y continuó con su nervioso paseo, hasta que por fin el doctor salió.

-Ah, déjeme pasar -Fue lo primero que dijo la quimera.

-Un momento –Le detuvo- si va a pasar hágalo con cuidado, no la despierte, necesita descansar.

-Habla como si hubiera dado a luz. –Contestó mientras entraba en la habitación ignorándolo por completo.

El joven se sentó lentamente al lado de la princesa. Su rostro era más pálido de lo normal, y sus ropas estaban sudadas.

-Casi –Contestó el médico lentamente.

-¿Pero está bien? Quiero decir, ¿El bebé y ella? –Preguntó Phillionell.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Gracias a Dios no ha pasado nada que lamentar.

Zelgadiss comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de la joven, casi imperceptible, como si fuera de cristal. No quería despertarla. Mientras, con la otra mano sostenía la de la joven.

-¿Podría decirnos a qué se ha debido? –Inquirió el demonio.

-¿Estás muy interesado en el bien estar del niño, verdad? –Acusó el hechicero con dolor en sus ojos.

-Yo también me preocupo por mis amigos.

-Vamos, Zel, cálmate. Deberías estarle más agradecido, si no fuera por él, el médico no habría llegado a tiempo.

El joven gruñó. El doctor aclaró su garganta antes de hablar:

-No puedo saber la causa exacta del por qué, pero el bebé parece ser prematuro. El problema está en que si nace ahora... el porcentaje de que salga adelante es del 1%... –Los presentes contuvieron el aliento. – Lo peor es... que si el parto se complica... podría costar la vida de ambos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron todos excepto la quimera, que tan solo se limitó a coger más firmemente la mano de Ameria con una expresión de dolor y conflicto interno.

-Por el momento... lo único que se puede hacer es que se quede en la cama. Que se conserve caliente. No darle sustos ni sobresaltos, y que no se levante en al menos 2 semanas, y mucho menos si siente pinchazos, tanto en el vientre como en su vagina y/o cuello del útero. –Las palabras del doctor parecían lejanas en los oídos de la quimera.

-Bien. –Contestó Phill.

-chicos, será mejor que la dejemos descansar.-Comentó Filia.

Todos asintieron excepto Zelgadiss, que seguía observando el angelical rostro de la joven en silencio, ahora con ambas manos sobre la delicada de Ameria. El príncipe se detuvo antes de salir con el resto del grupo y, finalmente, él también se quedó.

Lentamente se acercó a él y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, frente a la quimera, con los codos apollados en sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, observando al preocupado muchacho.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Zel? –Inquirió seria pero calmadamente.

Zelgadiss negó con la cabeza mientras se le comenzaba a nublar la vista, la cual no la apartaba de ella, como si haciéndolo se le fuera a escapar de las manos, se fuera a marchar de su lado...

-Ha sido culpa mía...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-E-estabamos jugando.. maldita sea, tan solo estábamos jugando...

-Continúa muchacho.

-Ella... ella me tiró una bola de nieve y yo... yo le metí algo de nieve por la espalda... -Susurró negándose a llorar.

Se tapó la boca un momento y volvió a depositar la mano junto a la de su princesa mientras se preguntaba "Dios.. ¿Qué he hecho?" "He puesto su vida en peligro...".

-¿Y crees que ha sido por eso?

El joven no contestó. Phill sonrió ligeramente y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del hechicero, a lo largo de la cama.

-Hijo... Tú no eres responsable de nada.

-Yo... yo la asusté, la sobresalté... Sabía que estaba en estado y..-

-Nooo... -Intentó tranquilizar. El joven lo miró- Escucha, mi mujer también pasó por esto en cada embarazo. Seguramente sea cosa de familia, pero ya ves, las dos nacieron sanas y salvas.

La quimera le miró inseguro y Phill le dio una suave palmada en el hombro antes de soltarlo.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Alojaré al médico en la habitación de al lado, y confío en ella, se que saldrá adelante. –El Príncipe arropó a su niña y la besó en la frente antes de lvantarse.

-Phill.

-Dime.

-¿Le importa si duermo con ella los próximos días?¿Hasta que se ponga bien?

-En absoluto –Respondió antes de marcharse.

-....Gracias... -Susurró y se tumbó al lado de ella, abrazándola ligeramente.

Había pasado una hora. Fuera nevaba con intensidad mientras una nueva tormenta volvía a aparecer sobre la ciudad. El frío comenzó a ser muy presente en la habitación, de modo que el joven se acercó al armario y sacó una gruesa manta. Después la depositó sobre Ameria, suavemente, y él también se introdujo entre las sávanas. La volvió a abrazar intentando mantenerla caliente, sosteniéndola cerca de él. Un trueno fue el responsable de despertarla. "¡Maldita sea!" exclamó en su mente "Ha dicho nada de sustos. ¿Por qué tiene que haber tormenta precisamente hoy?"

-¿Nm..? ¿Qué-?

-Shh... -Susurró el joven posando su rostro frente al de ella- Tranquila, estás en casa. –Murmuró.

-Oh. N-No estoy muy segura de saber lo que ha ocurrido...

-Has estado apunto de dar a luz. –Explicó sin dar demasiados detalles.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero si aún queda un mes, ¡Estoy de ocho!

-Lo se, pero parece que el bebé quiere venir algo prematuramente...

-¡Ah!

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó preocupado.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

-¿El qué? –Inquirió ya más tranquilo- Me has asustado.

-¡Y es para asustarse! ¡El médico me ha estado mirando y tocando ahí abajo mientras estaba indefensa! –Gritó disgustada y roja como el pelo de Lina.

Zelgadiss por poco no se calló.

-Ameria, es normal. Tenía que ver qué ocurría y pararlo.

-Ya pero... Podría haberlo hecho de otra manera.

-Pues creo que tendrás que pasar por eso los próximos días hasta que nazca el bebé.

-¡¿Quéeeeee?! No quiero...

-Lo se, no creas que a mí me hace gracia.

-Prefiero que lo hagas tú. –Comentó algo ruborizada.

-¿¡Quéee?! –El muchacho pareció quedarse sin aire por un momento- ¡No digas tonterias, yo no tengo ni idea! Si no quieres que se repita empieza a cuidarte. De momento nada de moverte de aquí, y mucho menos asustarte, sobresaltarte, ni emocionarte por nada.

-¡¿Quéee?! ¿¡No puedo moverme de aquí?! –Un pinchazo en el vientre la detuvo. -¡Ay!

-¡Ameria! ¡¿Qué acabo de decirte!? –Al joven muchacho se le nublaron los ojos- Por favor... No quiero perderte. Ni tampoco a.. nuestro hijo.

La joven se sonrojó y Zelgadiss la abrazó suavemente.

-L-lo siento Zel...

-No importa, pero mantente relajada. –Susurró- ¡Ceiphied! –Gritó de pronto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ella podrá arreglar esto, además, es su heredero. ¡Ceiphied! ¿¡Por qué no contestas, maldita sea!?

-Zel. Puede que ya haya perdido todo su poder.

-Mierda... Por qué no podemos tener una vida normal... -Susurró imperceptiblemente el atormentado hechicero.

Había pasado una hora y Zelgadiss decidió ir a coger un libro. "Cogeré otro para Ameria".

Xellos aprovechó el momento para entrar en la habitación de la joven.

-¡Hola Ameria! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Sonrió.

-¡Xellos! Muy bien, gracias. –El bebé se revolvió dentro de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver qué tal estabais, y a traeros algo de comer.

El demonio comenzó a acercarse, pero de pronto Ameria sintió varias contracciones.

-¡Ay!¡No!¡Otra vez no!

-¿Qué?

Xellos se apartó de ella y comenzó a salir por la puerta para llamar al médico, pero Ameria lo detuvo:

-No, espera, ya se está pasando.

El demonio comenzó a sospechar algo y se marchó de todos modos, llevándose la comida que contenía la poción.

-Bueno, iré a buscar al médico de todos modos.

-Bien.

Pocos minutos después llegó el hechicero. Pero antes de entrar decidió enseñarle lo que había comprado antes, de modo que fue a recogerlo.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Ho..hola... -Contestó nerviosa.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás.

-.... ¿Por qué?

Ameria bajó la mirada mientras Zel se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

-Acaba de ... de estar Xellos... y...

-¿Sí? –Preguntó intrigado mientras se esombrecia su mirada.

-Bueno, él solo vino a traerme comida, pero, el bebé se revolvió y... casi.. casi vuelve a suceder lo de antes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó muy disgustado.

El joven cerró los puños con fuerza, cogiendo así las mantas de la cama, para poco después levantarse brúscamente:

-¡...Ese hijo de ...! –Musitó entre dientes "Le dije que no se acercara a ella, como por su culpa ocurra algo...!"

-¡Zelgadiss, espera! –Lo detuvo al borde de la puerta- No le hagas daño, solo vino a traerme comida, estaba preo-

-¡Escúchame bien, Ameria! ¡No quiero que aceptes comida de nadie! No quiero que comas nada de lo que él halla podido tocar, a partir de ahora te lo traeré yo, ¡Y si es necesario hasta tomaré clases de cocina! –El dolor impregnaba claramente su rostro, Ameria jamás lo había visto así y por ello decidió quedarse en silencio y asentir. Sabía que el hechicero le ocultaba algo grave acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Zelgadiss salió dando un fuerte portazo. Ameria observó la puerta desconcertada.

La quimera atrapó a xellos por uno de los pasillos del Palacio, yendo hacia la salida:

-Maldito hijo de puta. –Insultó mientras lo cogía por el cuello como anteriormente había hecho y lo empotraba contra la pared.- ¡¿No te importa nada, verdad?!

-¡Zelgadiss, suéltame! –Exclamó intentando coger el aire mientras la quimera sostenía un puño en alto, dispuesto a golpearlo.- ¡No he hecho nada!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es que el bebé no te quiere cerca? ¿Eh? Explícame eso. Has puesto la vida de lo único que me queda en pelígro. –Susurró al borde de perder los nervios. Todo su cuerpo temblando con rabia. –Cabrón. –Afirmó golpeándolo en la cara.

Xelloss calló al suelo "Maldita sea, pega fuerte... No puedo defenderme, o levantaré sospechas en los demás". Zelgadiss se arrodilló frente a él volvíendolo a golpear mientras lo sujetaba por sus ropas con la mano izquierda.

-Te juro que como le pase algo... -Dijo al borde de las lágrimas sin parar de magullarlo fuertemente- ¡Te juro que...! -Dijo incapaz de cotinuar.

De pronto cuatro brazos lo separaron del demonio que luchaba por no ser golpeado y escapar.

-¡Detente, Zelgadiss! ¡El no tiene la culpa de nada!

-¡Suéltame Lina! ¡Claro que la tiene! ¿¡Los demonios queréis a mi hijo, verdad?! ¡Eh! ¡¡Contesta!! –Gritó desesperado.

-¡Zelgadiss! ¡No vale la pena desahogarte con él! –Exclamó el espadachín apenas pudiendo contenerlo.

-¡¡Os gusta vernos sufrir!!¿¡¡Eh!!? ¡¡¿¿Disfrutas??!! ¡¡Pues será lo último que hagas, Xellos!! ¡¡¡Te lo juro!!!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Xellos, márchate! –Indicó la pelirroja hechicera.- ¡Zel! ¡Ya está bien! –"Jamás lo había visto en este estado".

Xellos sonrió y al fin se marchó.

-¡¡He dicho que ya está bien!! –Gritó la joven hechicera pudiendo soltarlo al fin.- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?

Zelgadiss la miró fríamente para después voltear y marcharse.

-¿Crées que estará bien? –Preguntó el rubio compañero de la joven.

-Eso espero.

Xellos apareció ante su ama con varios moratones en la cara.

-Qué te ha pasado- Preguntó fríamente.

-Nada –Suspiró- Una pequeña trifulca con el padre.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-No se cómo, pero sabe que ando tras el niño. Es muy protector... -Dijo mientras se secaba un pequeño ilo de sangre que colgaba de su labio inferior.- No lo quise matar ni hacer daño por no levantar sospechas en Lina. Aunque creo que es demasiado tarde...

-Tan solo un mes, Xellos.

-Lo se. Pero hay algo más. –Comentó aumentando el interes de su ama.- El bebé no quiere que me acerque, parece estar dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de no tomar la poción o tenerme cerca.

-Por qué estas tan seguro.

-Porque por poco provoca un parto prematuro, dos veces. La primera estaba vigilando desde esta dimensión a escasos centímetros de ella y la segunda al acercarme para darle la comida con la poción.

Xellas se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-..Sí... Que es consciente de lo que queremos.

-Es un contratiempo, pero con un poco de suerte lo perderá con el tiempo. No hay prisa, sus poderes no se desarrollaran hasta alcanzar la adolescencia.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-No te acerques demasiado. Simplemente custódialos de lejos.

-Muy bien.

Lina llamó al demonio desde su cuarto.

-¡Xellos! Se que me oyes, mueve tu demoníaco culo aquí ahora mismo.

El demonio hizo acto de presencia.

-Así me gusta, obedeciéndome a la perfección.

-¿Qué quieres, Lina? –Inquirió sonriente, habiéndosele curado ya sus heridas.

-Vas a explicarme por qué Zelgadiss te estaba golpeando y me lo vas a explicar YA.

-Lo siento, Lina, pero me temo que no se por qué se puso tan violento conmigo. Yo tan solo había ido a avisar al médico para que inspeccionara a Ameria porque había sufrido otro pequeño ataque.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Pero tranquilos, nada grave, tan solo un par de contracciones.

-¿Y qué se los provocó? –Preguntó seriamente.

-No tengo ni idea, provablemente la tormenta.

-Ándate con ojo Xellos. Conozco a Zel, se que no es de los que se deja llevar por nada.

-Bueno, entiéndelo, Lina. Su amada princesa puede morir junto a su hijo de no tener cuidado. –Sonrió con su dedo índice frente a su rostro y abriéndo uno de sus ojos violeta.

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso, Xellos. Eso es algo que nunca jamás sucedera, ¿Entendido? Y mucho menos te rías por ello.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte –Sonrió.

-Yo misma me encargaré de acabar contigo si descubro que Zelgadiss tenía razón.

-De acuerdo.

La quimera se encontraba sentado al lado de Ameria sosteniendo su mano, completamente rojo y con la mirada agachada, observando el suelo con un tremendo interés. Ameria estaba siendo inspeccionada "ahí" una vez más por el doctor.

-Bueno... -Comenzó el médico- Tengo una buena noticia, no ha sido más que un pequeño susto sin importancia. Todo está en orden. –Dijo dejándo que la princesa cerrara las piernas.

-Gracias. –Contestó el hechicero levantando la mirada al fin.

"¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?" Se preguntó la joven muy avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, Princesa. –Sonrió el médico.- Lo mejor para que todo salga bien es que se mantenga alegre y sobretodo se ría mucho.

-Muy bien. –Contestó algo más tranquila.

El doctor recogió sus cosas.

-Cuidate –Sonrió antes de marcharse.

-¡Descuide! –Contestó feliz.

-¿Nunca te cansas de sonreír? –Comentó su compañero mucho más tranquilo.

La noche había llegado una vez más a la ciudad y Zelgadiss se encontraba en mitad de un dilema.

-Filia, ¿Estás segura de que sabes cocinar bien? –Comentó el joven mientras ojeaba un libro acerca del tema.

-Vamos, ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Lávate las manos y comencemos. Con mis clases aprenderás en un par de días, ya verás. –Sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Hay que ver, un hombre en la cocina ... -Bromeó silenciosamente.

-Deja de burlarte de mí y empieza a enseñarme.

-jaja.. lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

Las horas pasaron lentamente tras varios intentos fracasados, pero al fin, el hechicero consiguió cocinar algo que pudiera dar de comer a la princesa.

-¡Cómo puede ser tan difícil preparar algo de comer! –Exclamó frustrado.

-Tranquilo, ya lo has conseguido, mañana te costará mucho menos, ya lo verás.

El muchacho suspiró abatido.

-Muchas gracias. –Sonrió al fin a la Dragona Dorada.

-De nada. –Contestó igualmente- ¿Supongo que no tendrás problemas con los desayunos, no?

-¿Eh? No, no creo.

Momentos después entró por la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, algo dificultosamente ya que llevaba la bandeja de la comida de ambos en brazos.

-Eh... ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Sugirió mientras lo observaba.

-No.

Finalmente consiguió pasar el umbral y se sentó una vez más al lado de la joven.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –Inquirió con curiosidad.

-Haciendo la cena... -Comentó por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¡Vaya! ¿Has cocinado tú? –Preguntó ilusionada.

-.... Sí...

Ameria sonrió feliz.

-¡Qué bien! Voy a probar.

El joven observó con atención la reacción de la princesa por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Mmm! ¡Está muy bueno!

La quimera dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. La princesa se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-Muchas gracias, Zel.

-De nada. –Contestó ligeramente avergonzado bajo la mirada de felicidad de la joven.

-Por cierto, al final no me enseñaste lo que habías comprado.

-Oh, es cierto. –El muchacho fue a cogerlo, pero instantes después cambió de idea.- Mejor te lo enseño después de cenar.

-Como quieras –Contestó extrañada.

No tardaron demasiado en terminar. Desde la ventana se podía apreciar cómo la nieve continuaba cayendo sobre los diferentes edificios, calles y árboles. No parecía tener pinta de despejarse y aunque a Zelgadiss el hecho de que nevara no le entusiasmara demasiado, para Ameria era un placer; no solo para verlo, si no también porque una vez que todas las tormentas cesaban, todo parecía ser puro y virgen, y le encantaba disfrutar de esa pureza, echarse en la nieve, jugar con ella, como si aún tuviera seis años, y mezclarse con esa virginidad. Muchos verían esa forma de ser como algo inmaduro y niño, pero para otros muchos, en realidad se trataba de la inocencia que tan solo un niño suele poseer, la inocencia angelical. Zelgadiss muchas veces podía percibirlo, y verla como un verdadero ángel, lo cual le hacía anhelarla aun más, casi inconscientemente, al igual que la percepción de esa faceta de la mujer que tenía al lado. Unos golpes los distrajeron.

-¿Quién es? –Inquirió la joven.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Papá! ¡Claro!

-Hola, chicos. –Saludó mientras pasaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Ya terminaste todo el trabajo de hoy?

-Sí, hija... -Contestó cansado.- Siento no haber podido venir antes.

-No importa. –Sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estás, mi niña? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes frío? –Inquirió preocupado, pero con dulzura.

La princesa negó con la cabeza.

-No. Zelgadiss cuida muy bien de mí.

-Phill –Habló el joven.- Agradecería una bolsa de agua caliente para esta noche. Comienza a hacer mucho frío.

Y era cierto, pequeñas estalactitas comenzaban a formarse en los tejados de los edificios, así como en las hojas de los árboles.

-¡Te traeré dos! –Contestó entusiasmado por poder colaborar en que su hija se sintiera mejor.- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –Continuó volviéndose hacia su pequeña una vez más.

-Sí... no te preocupes.

Zelgadiss esperó a que Phillionell se hubiera marchado para levantarse e ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió sorprendió a Ameria intentando ver la enorme cosa que había comprado y aún no le había enseñado.

-Ameria, ¿Qué haces?

-¡Lo siento!

El muchacho sonrió.

-Tranquila, iba a enseñártelo ahora. Entre unas cosas y otras no he tenido tiempo.

-Lo se.

El hechicero se sentó bajo las mantas y apoyó la envuelta guitarra en su pantorrilla derecha mientras comenzaba a desenvalarla.

-¡Ah!¡Es una guitarra!

-Ameria... no te emociones tanto... -Reprendió ligeramente.

-Lo siento... -Tras una pausa continuó. La quimera hizo sonar las cuerdas momentaneamente y comenzó a afinar el aparato- No sabía que te gustara la guitarra.

-¿Nunca me has visto tocar?

-No.

-Sí, es cierto... Creo que la única vez que he tocado la guitarra con vosotros fue cuando fuimos separados. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando tú y Gourry fuisteis a parar a una isla donde había unos ancianos un tanto extraños.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.-Asintió.

-Recuerdo que cuando Lina y Filia se empeñaron en acabar con un demonio en el barco al que fuímos a parar. Allí encontré una guitarra y toqué una canción.

-Vaya... Nunca me hablaste de ello.

-Lo se. No se por qué. –Contestó haciendo sonar las cuerdas una vez más. –Listo. –Sonrió.

-¿Tocarás algo para mí? –Inquirió ilusionada.

Zelgadiss la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y una dulce mirada.

-¿Quieres?

-¡Claro!

El muchacho dirigió la vista al frente y cerró sus párpados. Comenzó a tocar una melodía, en silencio, su sonrisa jamás abandonando su rostro. "Vuelve a tener esa expresión apacible" Suspiró la joven mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía en la música que del relajado cuerpo de la quimera salía.

-¿Cómo se llama?... –Susurró inclinándose en el respaldo de la cama.

-Sasurai... -Susurró también.

Nota: "Sasurai" significa "Wandering", "Vagando".

El joven continuó con la canción, sus dedos parecían jugar con las cuerdas del instrumento, no las tocaba simplemente, las acariciaba, hablaba con ellas, hablaba a través de ellas. Su corazón parecía abrirse junto a las notas que emanaba. Su soledad, su alegría, su tranquilidad, sus anhelos, deseos... en defnitiva, sus sentimientos, reflejándose en ellas. Su expresión parecía calmarse al desahogar una parte de sí mismo con la música, pero no era simple música, era lo que dentro tenía, pues la canción no la había compuesto nadie más que él.

Ameria suspiró una vez más apoyándose ligeramente sobre su hombro, percibiendo las palabras que los dedos de su amigo le decían, todo su ser mezclándose con la melodía, con el hechicero.

-Ai shitteru... -Susurró suavemente.

-¿Qué significa...? –Susurró él también, sus ojos cerrados.

-Te amo...

La princesa quedó dormida bajo la melodía.


	15. Notas IMPORTANTES de la autora, por favo...

**Notas IMPORTANTES de la autora**:

Hola!! Algunos de vosotros supongo que habéis decidido leer este fic por unos reviews que se pusieron en "El pequeño elegido" de Kayla-chan. Esto es una aclaración y unas disculpas públicas (como la pública e injusta crítica que se le hizo) en nombre de dos personas que yo conozco y de las cuales quieran o no, me siento responsable.

En primer lugar pedirle disculpas en nombre de esas dos personas que ni siquiera han puesto su verdadero nick ¬¬, ni como ella dice, un e-mail al que escribir. En segundo, aclarar que la mayor similitud que yo encontré y por lo que me recordó al mío fue que la historia trata del bebé de Zelgadiss y Ameria que posée unos poderes extraños y muy poderosos y Xellos y Xellas andan detrás de ellos, y la relación que entre estos dos últimos hay (la manera de tratarse etc, que es MUY fácilmente deducible, lo cual no lleva a pensar que sea un plagio, aunque puedo comprender que un principio pueda crear esa sensación. Es como la relación que puedan tener Lina y Gourry cuando se declaren, es fácilmente deducible y por eso no significa que todo el mundo plagie al primero que lo describió).

Por otra parte, la clara diferencia entre los dos es que mi historia se centra muchísimo más en la relación de Zel y Ameria, se describe el transcurso del embarazo, y el hecho de que el bebé tenga esos poderes está algo más de fondo, en un plano más bien secundario, al menos hasta que se desenlace toda la trama y sus poderes aparezcan (aunque al principio sí que pensé en que Zelgadiss descubriera que tenía un hijo ya nacido, la cuestión es que la presencia de él en el embarazo no solo es vital para los protas, si no que es algo que no se podría repetir, de modo que decidí que lo descubriera sin que el bebé aún hubiera nacido. Lo cojonudo fue cuando quise escribir la historia XD, quería que Zel descubriera que tenía un hijo con Ameria sin tener la menor idea de que esa posibilidad existiera, XDDD un poco chungo, no?? A ver cómo se va a quedar embarazada Ameria de Zel sin que Zel se acuerde de nada de nada; y ya había leído fics en los que ocurría algo similar y Ameria se sumía en una depresión cada vez más y más grande hasta que este último volvía. La verdad era que no me gusta esa manera de desarrollarlo, era poco creíble. De ahí lo del hechizo, aunque no se si eso es algo creíble XDD, ni si en aquella época conocían la existencia de los genes, pero necesitaba una excusa TT).

Otra diferencia es que Lina no tiene tanto que ver en el asunto como en este otro fanfic, aparte de las otras diferencias que ha comentado la autora de "El pequeño elegido" (No se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero lo que realmente me interesaba a mí era relatar un profundo romance y su desarrollo de Zel y Ameria, la descripción, la evolución, etc. por eso el resto de los personajes apenas aparecen, y cuando lo hacen es porque la historia propia me obliga U). Es MUY común encontrar historias con tramas similares. Pues anda que no he leído yo fanfics de los Slayers en el instituto XD, o que se emborrachan, o que juegan a un juego picante, o que varios coincidan en que habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que se vieron todos, o que Ameria es obligada a casarse (Lo cual también coincide con el mío), uno de los dos cae enfermo, hay un baile enmascarado, Zel encuentra su cura y no sabe lo que hacer y regresa a Seyruun, etc etc etc (las pasé P intentado encontrar una idea original para hacer un fic A/Z, y no estoy segura de que sea tan original como hubiese querido, me hubiese gustado sorprender a los lectores y que encontraran algo que no hubieran visto antes).

Hay más de 3500 fanfics de Slayers en total, si no coincidiera ninguno en NADA, fliparía en colores (os lo dice una que se ha leído TODOS los fics de Ameria y Zel que hay aquí en inglés y en Español --, soy una adicta XD).

En último lugar, el plagio consiste en "copiar y pegar", a lo Ana Rosa Quintana, como dice un amigo mío XD, y esta chica no ha hecho nada de eso.

Una vez más mil disculpas Kayla-chan en nombre de esas dos personas con las que voy a hablar (Ya hablé con una de ellas).

Gracias por leer esta chapada!! 0

PD: ¿¿Quieren escribir algo totalmente original sin que las personalidades sean cambiadas?? Prueben, y ya me dirán.

El capítulo 15 voy a comenzar a escribirlo ahora, no se muy bien qué poner, no quiero que sea un coñazo y describir tan solo las próximas semanas hasta que Ameria se recupera, así que supongo que hasta mañana no lo terminaré (aunque puede que esta noche, para las 3:00 termine XP, depende de si encuentro una fuente de inspiración o algo interesante que narrar y relatar ).

Gracias a todos los lectores que me han posteado un review y hayan leído el relato, sobretodo si no son fans de A/Z XDD porque ha tenido que ser un rollazo acojonante para ellos XD,y disculpas a todos por tardar tanto en actualizar y escribir U, lo siento, este año tenía que sacar el bachillerato como fuera.

Matta ne!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Había pasado una semana, Xellos no había aparecido en todo ese tiempo, lo cual les hizo sospechar tanto a Lina como a Zelgadiss. Todos acordaron no comentar el incidente que la joven quimera había tenido con el demonio en los pasillos del palacio, pues no querían provocar ningún sobresalto en la delicada princesa. Su evolución había sido muy positiva, a pesar de que en algún momento que otro el bebé se hubiera revuelto un poco, lo cual era creado por la presencia del demonio, que se alojaba en una dimensión paralela, surgida a partir de la negatividad desprendida por el mar del caos, de donde todos los seres y energías malvadas procedían.

De vez en cuando Filia iba a peinar a la princesa, y ayudarla a asearse. Las visitas del espadachín y su compañera pelirroja también eran frecuentes, y por supuesto, Zelgadiss no se separaba de la heredera al trono por nada del mundo, exceptuando las ocasiones en las que tenía que hacer uso del baño, y aun así, se quedaba fuera, en la puerta, vigilando, expectante, como si algo malo le fuera a ocurrir si se separase de ella.

-¿Ya habéis terminado? –Inquirió desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras Filia continuaba bañando a la joven.

-Sí, Zelgadiss, un poco de paciencia.

-No se cómo podéis tardar tanto las sacerdotisas. –Murmuró.

En aquel momento Filia salió sujetando el brazo de la muchacha para que así tuviera un apoyo donde inclinarse a la hora de andar, y por lo tanto, no tuviera que hacer tanto esfuerzo.

-Te he oído.

-¿Y? ¿Algo que objetar?.

-Pues da la casualidad que sí –Contestó algo ofendida.

-Filia tranquilízate... -Rió nerviosa la princesa.

-Estoy muy tranquila –Respondió mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en la cama.- ¿Sabes? A las mujeres nos gusta relajarnos en el baño, disfrutar de la sensación de limpieza que la fluidez del agua nos aporta –Continuó mirando al hechicero que ahora se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama.

-Ya, y a los hombres nos ENCANTA, rebozarnos en nuestra propia suciedad. –Respondió con ironía- Pero no tardamos horas en salir. –Continuó algo impaciente.

Filia decidió atacar uno de sus puntos flacos para dar por terminada la conversación:

-¿Quieres que Ameria se ponga bien cuanto antes, sí o no?

Zelgadiss no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que indicaba claramente "me ha pillado".

-Pues entonces deja que se relaje todo lo que quiera.

-Jejeje... chicos, no tenéis porque discutir por una tontería semejante...

-Pero Ameria, ¿No te das cuenta? Las mujeres estamos muy discriminadas, los comentarios como los que ha hecho él son los que hacen que la mujer quede por debajo del hombre y no tengan los mismos derechos. –Respondió la dragona dorada con indignación.

-Como si tu fueras una mujer de verdad –Murmuró el hechicero.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada. –Contestó rápidamente.

Mientras tanto Lina y Gourry, inseparables desde el día de su compromiso, paseaban por una zona de Seyruun que jamás habían visto. Las fachadas no eran ni viejas ni nuevas, pero cierto aire familiar se respiraba en el ambiente, y había numerosas tiendas de hechicería en las que la pelirroja tenía la oportunidad de perderse.

-¿Podemos volver ya? –Inquirió el cansado espadachín.

-Aún no, espera que mire en esa tienda. –Contestó emocionada.

El joven tan solo suspiró siguiéndola a dentro.

Instantes después salió repleta de cosas. La nieve dificultaba sus pasos, de modo que Gourry cargó con la mayoría de los artilugios.

-¿Cómo demonios has pagado tantas cosas?

-Con el sello de Seyruun. –Contestó inocentemente.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Lo robaste? ¡Ameria nos va a matar!

-¿Mmm? No lo robé, lo cogí prestado.

-¿Y se puede saber qué diferencia hay si no le comentaste lo que ibas a hacer?

A cambio el espadachín se llevó un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer con todo lo que llevaba en brazos: Talismanes, artilugios mágicos, gemas poderosas, etc.

-¡Ten más cuidado Gourry! –Exclamó al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿T-Te has preocupado por mí? –Inquirió emocionado.

-¡¡Esos artilugios cuestan una fortuna!!

-Debí imaginarlo.... –Contestó muy decepcionado.

-Por cierto, tenemos que comprar una cunita para el niño de Zel y Ameria, y ropita.

-¿¡Quéee?! Pero si Filia ya les compró toneladas de ropa.

-¡Y qué! ¡Da igual! ¡Mi sobrino irá vestido como un Rey con la ropa que yo le compre!

-Es que será un Rey Lina...

A cambio de su astucia recibió otro golpe.

Más tarde, ya en Palacio, Lina y Gourry entraron en el cuarto de Ameria:

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿No os aburrís un poco? –Sonrió.

-Lina... podríais salir un momento, acaba de llegar el médico y... bueno... -Comenzó sonrojada mientras señalaba a la persona en cuestión.

-Ohhhhh.... Entiendo. Vámonos, Gourry.

-Bien. –Contestó sin entender demasiado.

Nada más abandonar la habitación el doctor comenzó a oscultar el abultado vientre de la joven.

-Bueno... veamos a ver cómo está este pequeñín... -Comenzó- mmm.. ajá... Je, qué dulzura, parece estar dormido. ¿Ya sabéis cómo llamarle?

Zelgadiss y Ameria se miraron el uno al otro algo desconcertados y negaron simultáneamente con la cabeza.

-Pues es importante ponerle un buen nombre. Algunos creen que define la personalidad de la criatura. –Continuó mientras indicaba a la princesa que abriera las piernas, y haciendo que el hechicero mirara hacia otro lado. La joven y la quimera completamente rojos.- Bien, relájese pequeña.

-Es fácil decirlo para usted que está ahí.... –Musitó.

El médico sonrió.

-Je, no se preocupe, he visto esto miles de veces.

Zelgadiss cambió de un tono rosa suave a un tono rojo como el anochecer.

-Ya, pero a mí no me tocan demasiado ahí abajo –Contestó la princesa incómoda.

El doctor prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente se limitó a echar una pequeña mirada al hechicero que casualmente lo vio y quedó perplejo "Qué estará pensando ese hombre".

-Bueno... La cantidad de flujo es la correcta, y su espesor también, no hay muestras de alteraciones y el conducto parece estar en orden. –Continuó introduciendo un pequeño aparato alargado con una pequeña bola de luz adherida a él para así poder ver el interior lo máximo posible.- Creo que en un par de días más podrás levantarte.

-¡Bien! –Sonrió la joven.

El doctor recogió sus cosas y abandonó la estancia. Ameria observó cómo salía por la puerta.

-Zel.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos? –Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ehm... -Zelgadiss se puso pensativo un momento izando su mano derecha hacia la barbilla.- ¿Qué te parece...? No, ese no, déjalo.

Ella también posó el dedo índice sobre su barbilla y comenzó a pensar:

-Mmmm... Qué te parece.... ¡Phillip! ¡Como su abuelo! -Contestó emocionada.

El muchacho puso una mueca de disgusto:

-No Ameria, por favor. Lo siento, pero tu padre me recuerda a un enorme duende o algo peor.

-.... No es tan feo...

El hechicero suspiró.

-No se, no se me ocurre nada.

-Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo, aún hay tiempo hasta que nazca. –Sonrió.

-Bien, voy a continuar leyendo un poco.

Zelgadiss cogió un libro que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche del lado derecho de la cama, llamado "Juegos de Pasión". El título le había hecho rechazarlo en un principio, pero en realidad no trataba de nada que tuviera que ver con romance, tan solo en un segundo plano, ni mucho menos sexo, más bien trataba de la historia de un hombre, que obligado a abandonar su Reino, se ve envuelto en una compleja conspiración de guerra entre dos Reinos importantes del mundo que el escritor había creado.

-Ya casi te lo has terminado. –Comentó la princesa cogiendo ella misma el suyo propio.

-Sí, está muy interesante, espero terminarlo hoy.

-A mí aún me falta un poquito, jeje.

El libro de la joven, por el contrario, tenía mucho romance, pero debido a que era una sacerdotisa le estaba prohibido leer nada que contuviera demasiado sexo explícito. La historia trataba de una mujer que había sido entregada a una familia que ni siquiera era la suya; cuando era una niña tuvo que vivir en circunstancias muy difíciles, y su único apoyo fue un muchacho que tras estallar una guerra jamás volvió a ver; Al pasar los años descubrió que era una princesa, y volvió a encontrar a aquel joven trabajando en su Palacio sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta de que se conocían de antes, mientras el amor de ambos se iba haciendo cada vez más y más notable.

Ameria suspiró contenta ante el párrafo que acababa de leer.

-Qué romántico....

Así transcurrieron los próximos días, demasiado aburridos para el grupo acostumbrado a las emociones fuertes. Hacía mucho que nada amenazaba la destrucción del mundo, pero Lina seguía dándole vueltas de vez en cuando al encontronazo que había tenido su amigo quimera con Xellos. "No es normal. Le ha fastidiado muchas veces, incluso robado pistas que podrían llevar a su cura, y jamás se puso tan violento", pero prefería no sacar el tema, suponía que Zelgadiss no querría hablar de ello, y bastantes preocupaciones tenían ya con cuidar de la princesa.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas y medio desde que Ameria estuvo apunto de dar a luz, y aunque ya se podía levantar, cada vez le costaba más andar. La quimera ya dormía en su propio cuarto, aunque no le convencía demasiado la idea. El hecho de que desde que golpeó al demonio este no hacía acto de presencia no quería decir que podía bajar la guardia, él bien sabía que Xellos podría estar en cualquier parte desde su plano astral. Pero por respeto al padre de la mujer por la que cada día sentía más la necesidad de estar a su lado, decidió esperar "¿Esperar a qué?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras intentaba dormir.

Esa misma noche la princesa sintió otro pinchazo en el vientre. En un principio se alarmó, pero al ver que no volvía a sentir nada tan solo acarició al bebé intentando calmarlo.

-Sshh... tranquilo, duerme... -Susurró.

Habían pasado varias horas y la joven hacía rato que se hallaba plácidamente dormida. Sintió otra pequeña contracción entre sus sueños, y unas terribles ganas de ir al baño la despertaron. Se acercó al servicio como pudo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que le ocurría no era una simple imperiosa necesidad de evacuar: Había roto aguas.

-¡Ah! ¡No puede ser, estoy de parto! –Exclamó alarmada mientras el líquido terminaba de encharcar el suelo- ahh.... La asistenta me matará por manchar el suelo.... –sollozó mientras comenzaba a intentar ir al cuarto de Zelgadiss.

Pequeñas contracciones la obligaron a detenerse por el pasillo, hasta que por fin llegó a su puerta "Hay demasiada distancia entre nuestros cuartos" pensó mientras su irascibilidad iba aumentando conforme las contracciones lo hacían.

-¡Zel! –Gritó como pudo en cuanto abrió su puerta.

El muchacho se despertó enseguida y somnoliento se giró en la cama para mirarla.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre Ameria... ? –Su voz se negaba a salir completamente- ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió mientras adoptaba una posición más vertical.

-¡Estoy de parto!

Xellos apareció rápidamente ante su ama:

-¡Mi señora! ¡Ameria está apunto de dar a luz!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y qué haces aqúi?! ¡Ve rápidamente, no te separes de su lado y en cuanto tengas la oportunidad quítaselo, tráelo aquí, lo convertiremos en uno de los nuestros!

-¡Bien! –Asintió el demonio.

-¿¡¡Qué!!? –Inquirió el joven mientras se levantaba bruscamente, ya completamente despejado, tropezando con las sábanas y cayendo de morros al suelo.- ¡Ay....! –Exclamó cogiéndose la cabeza.

De pronto se percató de que su cabeza no era lo más importante en aquellos momentos, sino llamar al médico. Zelgadiss corrió hacia la princesa.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Urgió.

-Sí... Me dan como pinchazos en la tripa... -Contestó dolorida mientras medio agachada y apoyada en el marco de la puerta se sujetaba el vientre.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero estás bien???!!! –El joven comenzaba a perder los nervios.

-Cálmate Zelgadiss, me estás poniendo más nerviosa aún. –Contestó- Estoy bien.

-T-Tienes razón –Continuó intentando recuperar la compostura- Eh.. T-túmbate –Tartamudeó- Y-y-yo... i-iré a p-p-por el médico.

-Bien... -Asintió mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la cama del muchacho.

"¡No estoy preparado para esto, no estoy preparado para esto, no estoy preparado para esto, no estoy preparado para esto, no estoy preparado para esto...!" murmuraba en su mente una y otra vez, los nervios cada vez apoderándose más de él y comenzando a sudar frío. El temblor de su mano lo traicionó a la hora de abrir la puerta del doctor, lo cual lo llevó a plantearse la posibilidad de echar la puerta debajo de un "Dam Bras", pero supuso que debía calmarse en lugar de ponerse más nervioso y al final atinó a abrir la puerta, aunque algo bruscamente.

-¡Doctor! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo aún despertándose- Deben de ser las 4 de la mañana.

-¡Lo se, y lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, lo siento, pero tiene que venir conmigo, y lo siento por... por despertarle, lo siento!.

-Primero cálmese. –Indicó el médico levantándose.

Zelgadiss pestañeó aún nervioso.

-Ameria está de parto. –Dijo al fin, las palabras casi atragantándosele en la garganta.

-Ahora voy.

-¡¿Cómo que ahora va?! ¡Tiene que ir YA!

El doctor rió levemente y el hechicero comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-No se preocupe. Si acaba de romper aguas el bebé aún tardará en nacer, antes ha de dilatar 7 cm como mínimo y las contracciones han de hacerse muy repetidas. Además, en las últimas semanas no ha sufrido ninguna complicación de ningún tipo, así que supongo que será un parto llevadero. Vaya mientras me cambio y tranquilícela a ella también. Cálmese, tómese un té y no se separe de su lado. Llene un cubo con agua caliente y vaya mojando un paño en él , póngaselo en la frente. Oh, y que mantenga las piernas abiertas y hacia su pecho.

-Bien.

Mientras tanto, Xellos apareció al lado de la recostada princesa.

-¡Xellos! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy de parto? -Inquirió con la respiración acelerada- Dios... esto es peor que los dolores de la regla... -Sollozó.

El demonio sonrió.

-Y me temo que aún se pondrá peor en las próximas horas hasta que nazca el bebé.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Quéeee???!!!!¡¡¡¡Dónde está Zelgadiss!!!!... -Volvió a sollozar con desesperación mientras otra contracción le removía todo el vientre, útero y conducto vaginal.

Xellos se sentó a su lado y posó la mano sobre la frente de la joven:

-Tranquila, en seguida llegará el médico con él.

La joven continuó jadeando suavemente mientras comenzaba a sudar frío.

El hechicero llegó corriendo a la habitación donde la princesa se encontraba.

-Ameria, en seguida viene el médico. –De pronto se percató de la presencia del demonio- Qué-haces-tú-aquí... -Siseó entre dientes.

-Cálmate, intento hacerle más llevadero el asunto.

-¡Lárgate! –Exclamó mientras lo apartaba de la princesa.

-Zel... ¿Cuándo va a llegar el médico? –Inquirió la princesa.

-Tranquila, enseguida vendrá, se está cambiando.

-¡Cómo que se está cambiando!

-Dijo que el parto duraría horas.

-¿¿¡¡Qué??!! –Exclamó ahogando un grito de dolor por otra contracción que le había llegado.

Zelgadiss sujetó su mano firmemente.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que haga algo?

-Ll-llama a mi padre... -Contestó.

-Muy bien.

El hechicero se incorporó y se encontró de frente con el sonriente demonio.

-¿Estás disfrutando, verdad?

-Quédate aquí –Contestó- Yo iré a por el príncipe Phillionell.

El muchacho dudó por unos instantes, pero decidió que era mejor que se quedara junto a la princesa y al bebé que intentaba ver el mundo que iba a acogerle a lo largo de su vida. Zelgadiss intentó levantarse para hacer lo que el médico le había dicho, pero la mano de Ameria lo detuvo:

-No te vayas... -Susurró, sus ojos llenos de ruego.

El joven se acercó a su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-Escucha, el doctor me ha dicho que debes levantar las piernas.

-¿Levantarlas cómo?

-Lleva las rodillas hacia tu pecho y mantén las piernas abiertas.

-Bien.

-Enseguida vengo, no tardo nada, he de llenar un cubo con agua caliente.

-Vale.. no tardes –Susurró en su rostro.

-Te lo prometo –Contestó besándola levemente en los labios y en la frente.

Poco después llegó Phillionell acompañado de Xellos y seguido por el médico. Zelgadiss acariciaba el rostro de la joven, intentado aplacar su dolor.

-Muy bien, ya estoy aquí. –Comentó el doctor- Princesa, lo primero que ha de hacer es relajarse y no perder los nervios, los nervios siempre son traicioneros y malos acompañantes. –Continuó mientras se sentaba en una banqueta frente a las piernas de la joven.

-Ufff... ussshh... ¡Es muy fácil para usted decirlo!

-¡Ameria hija, tranquila! ¡Ya estoy aquí! –Tranquilizó mientras se sentaba en el otro lado de la cama.

-Papá...

-Tranquila, he avisado a tus amigos y vendrán enseguida.

-Pues me temo que tendrán que quedarse fuera. –Dijo el doctor mientras se ponía unos guantes y se daba una suave loción en ellas.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió el Príncipe.

-Porque aquí hay demasiada gente. No quiero que la princesa se agobie ni sienta falta de espacio.

-Pero son mis amigos... -Contestó la joven.

-No importa, por mí está bien. –Dijo el hechicero observando a Xellos y dedicándole una mirada de "LARGO. Porque Ameria me necesita que si no no correrías la misma suerte que la última vez"

-¿Pero Zelgadiss?

-No quiero que ese demonio esté presente, que ni se acerque a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

-¿Demonio? Príncipe, ¿Cómo puede permitir su presencia en Seyruun?

-No se preocupe, ayudó a nuestros amigos en algunas ocasiones, y su poder es menor aquí. –Contestó.

Xellos, dándose por aludido y no queriendo que le fuera prohibido al menos el derecho a estar en el palacio, decidió salir y esperar fuera junto a sus amigos:

-Muy bien, como queráis, si no me necesitáis, yo me quedaré fuera.-Sonrió.

Poco después Lina, Gourry y Filia llegaron al encuentro del demonio, el cual se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el pasillo.

-¡Xellos! –Exclamó la dragona dorada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió la pelirroja.

-¿Pero por qué os sorprendéis tanto? ¿Por qué no habría de venir a ver el parto de Ameria?

-¿Y por qué sí? –Respondió la hechicera intentando entonar con segundas intenciones.

-Bueno, es mi compañera de viajes después de todo. Todos los sois. –Contestó alegre.

-¿No se puede entrar? –Preguntó el espadachín.

-No –Respondió el demonio- Es mejor no agobiar a la princesa. Está con su padre y su amado –Dijo enfatizando la última palabra de una manera un tanto burlona.

-¿Y para eso nos despiertan? –Continuó el rubio.

Lina le arreó un buen golpe en la cabeza con el puño:

-¡Es un evento muy importante, idiota! ¡Siéntate y duerme si quieres!

En el interior de la habitación Ameria comenzaba a impacientarse:

-¿Hasta cuando piensa seguir ahí dentro? ¿No tenía tantas ganas de salir? Pues a qué espera....

El médico rió suavemente mientras inspeccionaba las partes íntimas de la joven y a la vez intentaba calcular el número de contracciones por minuto que esta tenía.

-Príncipe, creo que usted también debería abandonar la habitación.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué? Yo quiero estar al lado de mi niña.

-Lo se, pero no he tenido buenas experiencias con los padres. –Comentó mientras recordaba una ocasión en la que uno de ellos le asestó un golpe por creer que le estaba haciendo daño a su hija. "Yo me haré cargo del parto de mi hija!" Gritaba el hombre.- Por eso tan solo permito que esté el padre del bebé.

-... Entiendo.... –Musitó desilusionado. Fijó su mirada en los cristalinos ojos de su hija- Lo siento, Ameria. Aquí ya no puedo estar. –Sonrió.

-...Papá...

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que ya he presenciado dos de estos, y sé que no pasará nada.

-No se preocupe, Phill. Cuidaré de ella. –Dijo un nervioso Zelgadiss estrechándole la mano.

-Lo se. –Sonrió mientras abandonaba la estancia "Pobre muchacho, cómo le sudan las manos".

-¿A usted también lo han echado? –Inquirió el demonio.

-Sí... ¿Queréis tomar algo? La noche será larga.

-Bien, parece un parto fácil. Calculo que en unas dos horas tendrá que empezar a empujar, Princesa Ameria.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡A eso le llama usted un parto fácil????!!! –Gritó la joven mientras Zelgadiss le secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Shh.. Tranquila –Susurró el muchacho, el cual sostenía la mano de la joven.

Una fuerte contracción hizo gritar a ambos.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡¡MI MANO, AMERIA!! ¡¡DIOS!!

-Mm... parece que las contracciones ya comienzan a ser más frecuentes. -Comentó el doctor con total calma.- Ha dilatado 4.5 cm. Venga aguante, ya pronto todo se habrá acabado.

-¡¡¡Tengo sueño....!!! –Lloró.

-¡¡Y yo Ameria y yo, pero no aprietes tanto mi mano!!

-Respire ondo, inspire-expire, inspire-expire.

Tanto Ameria como Zel hicieron caso a lo que el doctor iba dictando.

-No hace falta que tú lo hagas, Zel –Comentó como pudo.

-¿Que no? No podré volver a dibujar ni tocar la guitarra en toda mi vida.

-¿No se supone que estás echo de piedra?

-¡Mi PIEL es de piedra, lo demás es carne y hueso!

-L-lo siento, pero es que –Otra nueva contracción la interrumpió haciendo que los dos volvieran a gritar de dolor.

Al otro lado de la puerta, todos, excepto Gourry que se encontraba dormido, tomaban el té. De pronto escucharon gritar a la sacerdotisa y al hechicero.

-¿Pero quien de los dos es el que está teniendo el parto? –Inquirió la pelirroja hechicera.

Había pasado una hora, y Ameria comenzaba a estar pálida bajo la preocupada mirada de la quimera.

-Doctor, ¿Seguro que está bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe. Está sudando mucho, es normal que tenga esa cara.

-B-bueno. –Zelgadiss se dirijió a la princesa- Ameria, necesito ir al baño, por favor, te lo pido, suelta mi mano durante unos segundos.

-¡N-no te vayas, Zel!

-¡No querrás que me lo haga encima, ¿no?! ¡Me pasa cuando estoy muy nervioso! Necesito ir al baño, de verdad, te prometo que no tardo nada de nada. –Rogó besándola en la mejilla e intentado levantarse.

La princesa se negaba a dejarle marchar fácilmente "No me dejes sola" decía su mirada.

-No tardo nada, de verdad –El joven besó su mano y al fin pudo liberarse de aquel mortal abrazo.

Zelgadiss entró corriendo al baño soplando su dolorida mano "¡Casi me rompe los huesos!". En seguida terminó de evacuar y volvió a la habitación mientras intentaba calmar el dolor que persistía a lo largo de sus dedos.

-Respire hondo -Repitió el doctor.

-¡¡¡AAHHH!!! –Lloró la princesa.

El hechicero observó asombrado y con temor cómo las sábanas que habían sustituido su mano comenzaban a desgarrarse bajo los puños blancos de la joven.

-Zel....

La quimera se acercó y con una expresión de temor, tristeza y resignación se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole la mano una vez más a una Ameria que derramaba lágrimas de dolor. Zel también comenzó a sollozar, pero no por tristeza ni sufrimiento, si no porque debía entregar su mano a la máquina de machacar que era la de la princesa. Ella la cogió y él cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!

Al joven se le ocurrió una idea de pronto.

-Oiga, doctor, ¿Y si recito un hechizo de recuperación? ¿Se calmará su dolor?

-No, nada de magia. Esto es algo que ha de ocurrir de forma natural.

-Ya pues mi mano va a tener un hechizo de recuperación y la va a tener ya. –"ah... qué alivio".

Aquella grata sensación no duró mucho, ya que una nueva contracción se provocó en el cuerpo de la princesa.

-¿Van a tardar mucho? –Inquirió la dragona dorada hora y media después.

-Eso depende de si Ameria tarda mucho en dilatarse y si el parto se complica o no.-Contestó Phillionell.

Tanto ella como Lina bostezaron:

-Deberíamos habernos quedado en la cama –Comentó la pelirroja.

-Muy bien Princesa Ameria, es el momento de empezar a empujar. ¿Está preparada? En cuanto le diga yo, empuje. Pare cuando se lo indique.

La princesa asintió y Zelgadiss acarició su frente mientras sostenía la mano de la joven con firmeza.

-¡Ahora, empuje!

-¡¡¡¡YAAAAHHHH!!!!

El hechicero aguantó el dolor de su mano como pudo, conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Ya, para!

Los dos jovenes respiraron aceleradamente.

-¡Vuelve a empujar!

-¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

-¡Así muy bien, lo estás haciendo genial, sigue vamos! ¡Ya está! Bien, le veo la cabeza, una vez más y ya está, ¿De acuerdo?

Ameria asintió respirando muy aceleradamente con el rostro encharcado en sudor. Zelgadiss la acarició.

-Venga, Ameria, tranquila, sigue, lo estás haciendo genial, ya pronto se acaba, ¿Vale? Y dormiremos todos juntos tranquilamente.

La princesa sonrió nerviosa y exhausta.

-Joven, voy a necesitar su ayuda ahora.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Acérquese, rápido.

La quimera, tembloroso, se acercó a él.

-Observe.

Zel miró por unos instantes pero la visión pareció traumatizarlo por un instante.

-¡No quiero verlo!¡No quiero verlo!¡No quiero verlo! –Exclamó mientras apartaba la mirada y se tapaba los ojos.

El órgano reproductor de la joven estaba encharcado de un líquido extraño y sangre, también había algo blanco en su interior.

-No sea así, hombre, necesito que me eche una mano un momento. ¿Ve eso de ahí? ¡Ameria empuje!

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH, ZELL!!!

-¡T-tranquila, Ameria, estoy aquí! ¡Tengo que ayudar al doctor!. –Dijo recobrando la compostura y acercándose.-¿E-esa es la cabeza del bebé? –Susurró.

-Así es, póngase estos guantes y en cuanto saque la cabeza sujétela con MUCHA delicadeza mientras yo ayudo a que salga por completo.

-Bien.-El joven hizo lo que se le había ordenado.

-¡Pare, ya es suficiente! Bien. Princesa, escúcheme, quiero que me escuche atentamente ¿Me oye?

-¡S-sí! –Asintió.

-Tan solo una vez más, una vez, fuerte, y ya está, ¿De acuerdo?

La princesa volvió a asentir.

-Bien. ¡Empuja! –La joven comenzó a hacer lo indicado- ¡Así, eso es!

-D-d-dios... -Susurró Zelgadiss. De pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Y-ya ya sale... je.. ¡Ameria ya sale! –Gritó emocionado.

Xellos escuchó lo que el hechicero acababa de exclamar y abrió sus ojos violeta.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!

-¡Vamos sigue! ¡Para! Bien, la cabeza ya está fuera. Sujétela joven.

-Eh, eh, eh, eh... bien. –Contestó mientras sujetaba con delicadeza la pequeña cabeza que sobresalía del cuerpo de la princesa. La quimera se quedó mirándola por un momento, silencioso, y el bebé dirigió su primera mirada del mundo hacia los ojos de su padre "¿Este... este es mi hijo...?".

-¡Empuje!

El médico terminó de sacar al bebé del todo y lo colocó boca abajo.

-¡Ya está aquí! –Sonrió el doctor.

Ameria descansó e intento mirarlo, pero las fuerzas le fallaron.

-Dios, Ameria... deberías verlo... je ...–Sonrió al borde de las lágrimas.

-Qu-quiero verlo. –Pidió como pudo.

El médico le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y cortó el cordón umbilical.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso? –Inquirió el hechicero curioso mientras el bebé comenzaba a llorar.

-La traquea de los bebés al nacer está llena de líquido amniótico, el líquido que hay en el útero de la madre, e impide el paso del aire a los pulmones. De modo que para que puedan respirar han de expulsar el líquido.-Contestó devolviéndolo a una posición normal en sus brazos.

-Entiendo... -susurró observándolo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ahora os lo traigo, voy a lavarlo. –Sonrió.

Zelgadiss se acercó a Ameria.

-Hola... -Sonri

-¿Cómo es? ¿Está bien?

-Está perfecto –Contestó abrazándola y besándola en la frente- Has hecho un gran trabajo... Te amo...

-Yo también te amo, Zel... -Respondió algo sorprendida.

De pronto el demonio que instantes antes se encontraba en el pasillo junto a sus amigos desapareció y reapareció frente al médico.

-Hola, doctor... -Sonrió.

-H-hola. Me has asustado.

Xellos sonrió aún más.

-Bueno, es la naturaleza propia del demonio, ahora... necesito que me entregue a ese bebé.

-¿Qué está diciendo? necesita estar con su madre, acaba de nacer. –Contestó alejando al bebé que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Justo en aquel momento, cuando el demonio intentaba arrebatarlo, Zelgadiss entró por la puerta para verificar que todo iba bien.

-¿Qué... qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada, Zelgadiss... pero... necesito coger a tu niño por un momento, ¿Sí? –Sonrió.

-Y una mierda lo harás. –Contestó mientras se acercaba rápidamente a protegerlo.

En el instante en el que el demonio rozó a la pequeña criatura cuyo llanto había aumentado, preocupando así a su madre que se encontraba incapaz de moverse en su cama, de él emergió una luz blanca cegadora que lanzó al demonio contra la pared. Este se sujetó la cabeza intentando despejarse del golpe.

-¿Q-qué ha sido eso?

Zelgadiss se quedó atónito y Xellos decidió marcharse e informar a su ama de lo ocurrido. El doctor dirigió su mirada hacia el hechicero.

-Oiga... ¿Me han ocultado algo?

El joven salió de su estupor.

-No, es solo que ha heredado grandes poderes y creo... creo que se ha defendido. –Sonrió ya orgulloso de él desde el primer minuto que había venido al mundo.

-Será mejor que vayamos donde su madre.

Cuando volvieron, encontraron a una Ameria que intentaba ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas le fallaban. La quimera susurró al doctor:

-No le diga nada de lo que ha ocurrido, no quiero preocuparla.

-Como quiera.

-¿¡Qué ha ocurrido, Zel?! ¡He visto un resplandor!

El hechicero se acercó a ella y la ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo.

-Shhh... no ha pasado nada, he sido yo, el doctor no podía ver bien y he recitado una bola de luz. –Estaba muy preocupado, sus sospechas eran ciertas, los demonios andaban tras el bebé, pero no podía dejar que su princesa se preocupara, no después de dar a luz. La volvió a besar en la frente.

-Bueno Princesa, aquí tiene su bebé.

En el instante en el que el niño fue depositado en sus brazos, todas sus preocupaciones se marcharon por arte de magia. Fuera, la nieve comenzaba a caer; Ameria, comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

-Zel.. –Musitó entre sollozos-... je... es idéntico a ti... -Alcanzó a decir mientras observaba su angelical rostro.

-Tiene tus ojos... -susurró en su mejilla mientras su mirada también se reblandecía- Azules como el mar...

Al doctor se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-En realidad todos los bebes nacen con ese color de ojos, pero viendo a los padres seguro que le quedarán preciosos.

La pareja sonrió volviendo a mirar a su hijo. Ameria de pronto inquirió exhausta:

-¿Qué te parece que le llamemos Junsei Omoi?

-¿Junsei Omoi?

-Junsei significa: Puro, y Omoi alberga el significado de todos los buenos sentimientos de los seres humanos, incluida la esperanza. Así nunca contendrá ningún mal en él.

-¿Los nombres definen a las personas, eh?

La princesa asintió y besó en la frente al pequeño que la observaba expectante.

-Bienvenido, Junsei Omoi Graywords Seyruun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:** Vale, ya se, no hay personaje de Slayers que tenga un nombre en japonés, me importa un bledo XDDD. Lo que no se es si conservará como primer apellido Greywords o Seyruun, siendo futuro Rey y todo eso. Espero que os haya gustado el parto intenté meter algo de humor. Reviews, please!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

El doctor se acercó a ellos con una tierna sonrisa "Esto es lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo", pensó mientras observaba sus rostros sonrientes.

-Princesa. –La joven alzó la mirada.- Debería darle el pecho. Si no puede que luego rechace la comida. Además, la primera leche, llamada Calostro, está llena de muchas grasas y proteínas que ayudarán a que se recupere del parto.

-Bien. –La sacerdotisa comenzó a quitarse el tirante derecho del camisón.- Toma Junsei –Dijo acercándole el pezón a la boca mientras este lo cogía alegremente y comenzaba a mamar con ansia.

Zelgadiss observó la escena con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas mientras que con una sonrisa su mente comenzó a volar "Con esas dotaciones yo también mamaría así...".

-Mientras tanto coseré la herida que le ha creado el parto. Cuando Junsei termine será mejor que ande un poco. –Prosiguió el médico acariciando la frente del bebé que anteriormente había cubierto en mantas.

-De acuerdo. –La princesa tenía la zona tan insensibilizada que ni siquiera notó la aguja que empleaba el doctor.

-Dele de comer cada tres horas hasta que él mismo vaya reduciendo las tomas, entonces páselas a cada seis horas. Y mucho cuidado con su cabeza, aún no se le ha creado el hueso.

La joven volvió a asentir mientras Zelgadiss seguía observando al futuro Rey y al generoso, más de lo habitual, pecho de Ameria. La sacerdotisa le miró, consiguiendo así que el muchacho levantara la visión.

-¿Te gustaría cogerlo? –Sonrió.

-¿Eh? N-no... no quiero que se haga daño...

La princesa rió suavemente.

-No tengas miedo, Zel. –Retiró al bebé del pecho por un instante, provocando así que este comenzara a llorar levemente, y lo posó sobre los brazos del hechicero.

-N-no, n-no, n-no.. Ameria, que no quiero que –El joven no pudo negarse ya que el bebé ya se encontraba entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Sugétale suavemente la cabeza.

El bebé detuvo su llanto en cuanto notó el tacto de su padre. Zelgadiss sonrió atrayéndolo más hacia él.

-Hola, Junsei... -Susurró.

El recién nacido le sonrió un momento provocando que el hechicero dejara escapar un gesto de alegría. La princesa se acercó a ellos incorporándose algo más y lo volvió a coger entre sus brazos para seguir dándole de comer.

-Parece que se vaya a romper... -Comentó el hechicero.

-Asegúrense de arroparlo y vestirlo bien, hace mucho frío. –Las palabras del doctor despertaron a los jóvenes, quienes parecían estar en un trance observando a su recién nacido. Ambos asintieron.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos voltearan hacia ella. El médico la abrió dejando ver cuatro cabezas llenas de curiosidad.

-¿Ha nacido ya? –Inquirió impaciente la dragona dorada.

El doctor asintió mientras el grupo comenzaba a reír de felicidad.

-¿Podemos verlo? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Pero solo un momento, estamos todos agotados.

-¡No importa, quiero ver a mi nieto! –Sonrió el príncipe al mismo tiempo que el grupo entero entraba en la habitación.

En cuanto el cuarteto se acercó dejaron escapar un suave "ohhhhhh....", enternecido por la pequeña criatura que mamaba en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Ameria! ¿Podré coger mañana al bebé?-Sonrió el espadachín.

-Claro, Gourry.

-¿Y yo, Ameria? –Inquirió la dragona.

-¡Yo yo, yo! ¡Yo primero! –Exclamó ilusionada la pelirroja hechicera.

-¡Yo también quiero, Ameria! ¡Qué nieto más guapo me ha salido!

-Dios mío, Zel. Es tu viva imagen. –Comentó Lina mirándolo más de cerca.

-Eh... ¿Tu crées? –Sonrió ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Pero tiene los ojos de su madre... -Continuó Filia.

-Bueno, es suficiente, ya lo habéis visto, mañana podréis venir a visitarlos. –Interrumpió el doctor.

-Ohhh... -Exclamaron todos.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Inquirió la pelirroja ya saliendo de la habitación.

-Junsei. –Contestó la pareja a la vez.

Más adelante, cuando el bebé dio por finalizada su primera comida terrenal, Zelgadiss ayudó a la princesa a levantarse e ir a la habitación mientras el doctor los acompañaba de cerca con el recién nacido. Una vez llegaron, depositó al pequeño en la cuna que días atrás Lina Inverse les había regalado, junto a la cama donde la pareja dormiría. El sueño se apoderó de Junsei.

-Bien, si tienen suerte será un gran dormilón, si no tendrán que levantarse cada dos por tres para darle de comer. Si llora vigilen también que no se haya hecho nada encima de los pañales que le he puesto provisionalmente. Para cualquier problema estaré en mi habitación.

-Bien. –Asintió la pareja.

Una vez el doctor se hubo marchado ambos se tumbaron en la cama, exhaustos por la noche que habían pasado. En la calle seguía nevando, pero el sol ya había salido hacía rato.

Ameria se recostó de lado observando la cuna y suspiró contenta. Zelgadiss la abrazó por detrás.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –Susurró en su oído.

-Es precioso, Zel.

El joven la besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa. Debes de estar echa polvo.

-No... quiero seguir observándole... -Respondió mientras sus párpados se negaban a obedecerle.

-Shhh... duerme...

No tardaron demasiado en despertarse, pues los llantos del recién nacido resonaron en la estancia pasadas escasas tres horas.

-Mmm... ¿Qué ocurre? –Murmuró el hechicero.

-Mmm... Es Jun...

-¿Jun? –Inquirió somnoliento.

-Junsei.

-Oh... -Contestó incorporándose- Deja, ya te lo traigo yo, querrá comer. Tú descansa.

-Pero... está bien.

El joven cogió a su hijo con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos y lo depositó enseguida en los de ella, como si por mantenerlo demasiado con él se le fuera a romper. Después se sentó a su lado y abrazó a la princesa una vez más. Ameria sonrió.

-¿Estás mimoso, Zel? –Inquirió incrédula mientras alzaba la mirada para conectarla con la del hechicero cuyas mejillas volvían a tintarse de un color rosado. La joven rió suavemente volviendo la mirada a su niño- Me gusta.

La quimera continuó observando a ambos y suspiró. Desde que el pequeño había posado su mirada en él por primera vez parecía haberlo enternecido, incluso su cuerpo daba la impresión de haberse vuelto más blando. Pero era normal, no todos los días uno se convierte en padre, y desde luego no era tan solo una experiencia, era LA experiencia, la que a muchos hombres había devuelto a la vida, y a otros muchos dado una razón para seguir adelante. Zelgadiss lo sabía, lo había sentido, Ameria había tenido el mismo efecto en él hacía ya mucho, con su cariño, su amor, lo había llenado de vida poco a poco, casi sin que él se diera cuenta con el paso de los años. No solo su personalidad le había hecho quererla y enternecerse ante su presencia, si no la manera de amarle que tenía, de comportarse con él, de verle como el verdadero ser humano que era. Sus amigos también lo veían como un ser humano pero... no era lo mismo, esta mujer, la mujer que sostenía el hijo que habían tenido en común, porque ambos se amaban, era alguien especial, alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

-Cásate conmigo. –Propinó de pronto, asombrosamente relajado.

La princesa ahogó un gesto de asombro, y bajo el brillo de los ojos de ambos respondió un:

-Sí. –Acompañado de un dulce beso en los labios.- Te quiero....

-Yo también te quiero –Contestó correspondiendo al tierno gesto que compartieron durante varios segundos.

Justo después de que el bebé hubiera lanzado a Xellos por los aires, este se teletransportó frente a la ama de las bestias: Xellas Metallium.

-¿Lo has traído?

El demonio negó con la cabeza y su superiora apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Cómo-que-no. –Gruñó entre dientes.

-Lo siento, hemos cometido un error. Ceiphied se nos ha adelantado.

-¿Qué?

-El bebé ya tiene sus poderes desarrollados, no soy rival para él. Aunque no sea más que un recién nacido... me lanzó por los aires en cuanto intenté tocarlo.

-Maldita sea... Ahora es un Dios, terrenal, pero un Dios, equivalente al poder de Shabránigudú.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Xellas encendió un cigarrillo y pensativa le dio una calada.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Ya había llegado la tarde para cuando Zelgadiss y Ameria decidieron dejar de dormir. Sus amigos habían ido a hacerles una visita entusiasmados, todos querían ver al recién nacido.

-Qué monada... -Comentó Filia mientras lo sostenía en brazos.

-Eh... Luego déjamelo, ¿Sí? –Pidió Phillionell.

-¿Y qué tal se ha portado? –Inquirió el rubio espadachín a la pareja.

Zelgadiss, que ya se había cambiado de ropa y se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana a la cama, contestó:

-Pues fatal. Apenas hemos podido dormir, cada dos o tres horas quería comer. Es un glotón. Porque presencié el parto que si no juraría que es tu hijo, Lina.

-¡Qué insinuas! –Exclamó, provocando que el bebé comenzara a llorar.

-Oooooiiii... Ven, ven con tu abuelo chiquitín. –El príncipe intentó calmarlo, pero por el contrario, el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte.- sssh.. shhh.. ya está...

Gourry se acercó y lo cogió en brazos mientras lo acunaba suavemente. Poco después, Junsei dejó de llorar.

-¡Vaya! Qué mano tienes, Gourry. –Comentó la pelirroja.

-Siempre me han gustado los bebés. –Sonrió haciendo que la hechicera se sonrojara.

-Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto a Xellos? Desapareció poco después de que naciera. –Inquirió la dragona dorada.

La mirada de Zelgadiss se oscureció.

-No. –Contestó serio- Lina, ¿Te importa acompañarme a por algo de comer?

-Um, claro. –Asintió extrañada.

Hacía rato que habían abandonado la habitación de la princesa cuando la hechicera decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zel? Estás muy serio.

-Es Xellos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Ese.... demonio... intentó quitarnos al bebé.

-¿¡Qué?! –Exclamó mientras entraban en la cocina.- Ese...

-Como lo oyes. No quiero que Ameria se entere de nada, no hasta que se recupere al menos. Después nos ocuparemos de él.

La joven asintió mientras se encontraba con el cocinero.

-Por favor, nos gustaría una comida completa para dos en la habitación de la princesa.

-Por supuesto, señor.

Zelgadiss y Lina comenzaron a marcharse, pero el cocinero los detuvo.

-Eh... He oído que su excelencia ha dado a luz... -Comentó por lo bajo- Quisiera saber si... ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo es?

Los jóvenes sonrieron.

-Es guapísimo –Contestó Lina guiñando un ojo.- La viva imagen de su padre. –Rió provocando que el muchacho que tenía al lado se sonrojara y rascara nerviosamente su nuca.

Ya había llegado la noche, muy despejada, la nieve que aún perduraba entre las calles comenzaba a congelarse bajo el manto del rocío helado que el viento iba depositado en ellas. Ameria arropó bien a su pequeño. Cada vez le costaba menos andar, pero aún tenía que sujetarse su vientre, el cual no había recuperado su estado natural. Zelgadiss entró por la puerta, había salido un momento con la excusa de "voy a tomar un poco el aire" ya que sabía que Xellos tardaría en aparecer después de lo ocurrido. Naturalmente la princesa no sabía que era una excusa, pero la verdad era que el hechicero había salido a comprarle un anillo de compromiso, algo que en otro tiempo le habría parecido estúpido al joven, pero por extraño que le pareciera, ahora cobraba algo de sentido.

La quimera se acercó lentamente a ella, aún incrédulo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se preguntaba cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, cómo la vida de un hombre podría dar semejante giro en tan solo unos meses, ¿Y todo por qué?, por un sueño. No... pero no fue el sueño, toda esta situación se había ido preparando poco a poco desde que conoció a la princesa, desde que descubrió que no era una simple niña a la que cuidar, desde el primer instante en el que comenzaron a conocerse "Las apariencias engañan, ¿No es cierto?".

Le había resultado algo difícil elegir el anillo adecuado, por eso se había ausentado durante horas, pero al fin pudo encontrar uno que le llamó lo suficiente la atención como para comprarlo y entregárselo a la mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días.

-¿Zelgadiss? Je.. me has asustado, no te he escuchado entrar. –Sonrió volteándose.

El joven sonrió igualmente.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Mientras el hechicero guardaba la pequeña caja azul tras su espalda, jugueteando nerviosamente con él, la princesa se colocó frente al muchacho.

-Te he echado de menos... -Rió ligeramente ruborizada.

El joven volvió a sonreír. Instantes después, a la vez que seguía ocultando el anillo de compromiso, sacó un objeto de su bolsillo, era el brazalete de Ameria.

-Oh, no recordaba que lo tenías.

El hechicero asintió.

-Creo que se lo voy a regalar a Junsei. –Contestó acercándose al pequeño.Tras un beso en la frente, depositó el objeto a su lado.

El muchacho se volvió a acercar a la joven, pensativo, quería entregarle el anillo de compromiso de una manera especial, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo. Sabía que a las mujeres les gustaban las cosas románticas, llenas de emotividad y amor. Algo que después pudieran enseñar o mostrar al mundo entero bien orgullosas, estaba seguro de que Ameria era una de ellas.

-Ameria, ¿Sabes si las flores que me enseñaste, ya sabes, en el jardín, aún siguen ahí?

La princesa quedó pensativa por un rato.

-No lo se, no creo, es demasiada nieve para ellas. Habría que tratarlas mágicamente ¿Por qué?

El joven asintió, y decidió reservar la situación, para un momento en el que pudiera hacer, aunque fuera mínimamente, algo especial. Lo más difícil ya estaba hecho, ya le había pedido matrimonio, pero antes de anunciarlo a sus amigos quería que la joven pudiera tener algo de lo que estar orgullosa y enseñar.

-En cuanto a lo del matrimonio... -Comenzó mientras un ligero nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo.

-....¿Sí...? –Inquirió con temor, llegando a la conclusión de que no lo había soñado.

-Prefiero que no digamos nada aún, ni siquiera a tu padre.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió confusa.

El hechicero guardó la pequeña caja cuidadosamente en su bolsillo, gracias a su capa, la princesa no pudo darse cuenta..

-Porque... antes quiero estar preparado para las bromas de Lina. –Contestó lo más calmado posible.

-Entiendo. –Sonrió.

Ameria estrechó la distancia que entre ambos existía hasta que por fin sus cuerpos hicieron contacto. Se abrazó a él suavemente, besándolo en sus labios con tal ternura que el hechicero creyó perder el equilibrio momentáneamente. Zelgadiss devolvió su abrazo mientras continuaban con su suave pero profundo beso. Una escena vino a su mente, de cuando lo habían usado de ancla. El muchacho se separó varios milímetros.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Lina hizo de mí un ancla humana? –Sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Ajá?

-¿Recuerdas que quedé inconsciente mientras decidíais si hacerme el boca a boca o no?

La joven volvió a asentir.

-Mentí... -Contestó mientras con una mayor sonrisa volvía a besarla- Estaba consciente... -Murmuró en sus labios.

-Te tienes merecido que te lo hiciera el Sr. Ashford... -Contestó igualmente creando una pequeña risa en su compañero.- Eres muy malo...

-Ya lo se... -Sonrió decidiendo besarla más profundamente.

Zelgadiss comenzó a acariciar su suave rostro y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven que imitaba sus pasos.

-¿Tienes frío? –Inquirió el joven separándose.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

-¿Quién es? –Contestó la princesa; su abrazo ininterrumpido.

-Soy yo. Quiero despedirme del pequeño Jun hasta mañana.

Ameria se apartó de la quimera y comenzó a ir lentamente.

-Ya voy yo, deja.

-No, el médico dijo que me convenía andar.

-Sí, pero no demasiado o se te soltarán los puntos. –Contestó el hechicero abriendo la puerta.

-Está dormido Papá, así que cuidado, no le despiertes. –Musitó mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Tranquila, hija. –Se acercó al bebé y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.- Hasta mañana Junsei –Susurró.

El príncipe ya se había marchado, y Zelgadiss, tras cambiarse de ropa en el servicio, se recostó también en la cama con un suspiro.

-¿Podremos dormir hoy? –Inquirió cansado.

-Eso espero. –Contestó- Me muero de ganas por llevarlo a pasear al parque. –Sonrió.

El joven hizo lo mismo y permitió que sus párpados dejaran descansar sus ojos. Ameria se abrazó a él mientras quedaban dormidos.

Xellas estaba impaciente, se movía de un lado a otro sin cesar y ni siquiera sus cigarrillos la calmaban. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Xellos! –Exclamó.

El demonio hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Sí?

-Ya se lo que haremos.-Sonrió. Él tan solo la miró confuso- Mandaremos a uno de nuestros demonios a que secuestren a ese chico quimera, al padre. He oído que es un 1/3 de demonio, ¿No es así?

-No, mi señora. Es un tercio Golem, un tercio humano y un tercio Brau Demon, una criatura mágica del bosque, de ahí sus poderes, no se trata de ningún demonio.

-Entiendo... Tal vez si consiguiéramos curarlo... perdería sus poderes y ya no podría proteger a sus seres queridos... Nos daría ventaja.

-Siento tener que contradecirla... ¿Pero eso de qué nos serviría? Lina Inverse sigue en el Palacio y el bebé no dejará que nos acerquemos ni a un kilómetro de distancia, además... Ceiphied le dijo que no existía cura para él...

-¿Y quien dice que eso sea cierto? ¿Quién fue el que le proporcionó tal cuerpo?

-Rezo, el Monje Rojo. Se obsesionó con recuperar su visión, lo que no sabía era que en él se encontraba escondido uno de los pedazos de Shabránigudú.

-Vaya vaya... -Sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Intentas decirme que el único que puede curarle es su propio hijo?

-Pudiera ser... -Asintió- Solo alguien con la misma fuerza que nuestro Señor podría invertirlo. Pero si la mismísima Ceiphied...

-Ceiphied a veces dice lo que sea con tal de salirse con la suya –Contestó rápidamente.- Esa mujer es una caprichosa, no hay quien la entienda.

Xellos sonrió ante la actitud de su ama.

-¿Has conseguido averiguar por qué eligió a esos dos?

El demonio negó con la cabeza.

-Sabe muy bien que no pude acercarme demasiado, Ceiphied era muy poderosa, sabía que estaba ahí.

-Bien, manda a uno de nuestros demonios a secuestrarlo, pero que se ande con cautela, que lo haga cuando esté solo, le será mucho más fácil sin Lina Inverse merodeando por ahí. Podemos chantajearle con su cura... Sabemos dónde está, ¿No? Y mientras tanto podemos llegar a un trato con la princesita... A ver cómo reacciona cuando vea sufrir a su futuro marido... Y lo mismo el niño nos da alguna sorpresita...-Sonrió guiñando uno de sus ojos violeta, iguales que los de su esbirro.

-Muy bien... -Sonrió igualmente.


End file.
